Forgiveness Is A Gift
by Romanian person
Summary: Kristina was blessed with a good life, a great life perhaps. Though what the next chapter in life brought not only shocked her but two very unusual individuals. What will she become serving the creatures of the night? (late 1480/OC)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

_**Forgiveness Is A Gift**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

There was a faint knock on Kristina's bedroom door but she ignored it and continued gazing aimlessly out her window, watching the rain pour down on the dirt streets of London. She sighed to herself, this was the last time she would be able to admire the peaceful sight. The knock was repeated once more, followed by a familiar voice.

"Love, I know it's your birthday but you have to come out some time." Kristina could hear the shakiness in her mother voice as she tried to hold back the tears. A flash of anger fell through her, as the pain in her throat only grew denser.

How could she even cry? She wasn't the one that was raised to be put up for slaughtering, like a shameless lame. She wasn't the one whose life was being given up for the safety of others. She wasn't the one who would have to serve the unlawful demons of the night.

Kristina scolded herself; she was never one to take pity on herself, but she couldn't stop the boiling anger she had towards her parents and towards the death of her best friend. What had been done was done and couldn't be changed, she couldn't hope to rewrite her ancestors faith, neither could she wish to change hers. For that meant that either another family would have to take the up the obligation of serving the blood-drinking creatures or one of her own siblings would have to take her place. She thought silently to herself, whom would it have been to take her place, if she wasn't brought to this earth? Emily? Luke? Luke was far too young to serve such beasts and Emily far to ill, only 13 and too fragile to deal with such evil. Kristina was born for the job. That's what her father would tell her whenever he would observe her taking lessons from her great aunt Nina.

Nina had served the supernatural creatures when she was in her youth, many many years ago. She taught Kristina how she should act around the monsters, how to respond and to never, under any circumstance, look into their eyes. Nina had been exactly in her shoes as a child, none of Nina's 3 other siblings could take the job. "You're the stronger one", that's what Nina would say when she saw tears in Kristina's eyes. Then she would point out that Kristina was a lot stronger then herself, reassure her that she would return safely. After her words of comfort Nina would turn from her and pray under her breath, wishing that Kristina got Elijah as a master.

There was another bang on the door; she could tell it was Luke.

"Bloody hell, what is taking you so long?" He called to her over the wooden door. She laughed lightly as she could hear her father scolding him for his language. For only being 11 years of age, Luke had the mouth of an old sailer.

She looked at herself in the mirror; Kristina was wearing a new dress she had received from Nina. It was a taffy coffee color with black lace all over it; it exposed her shoulders and neck, showing off her olive skin tone that she didn't get from her parents. Nina said to change into a dull dress, before meeting them, and to try not to gain any attention for the beasts.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Said a weary voice from the door away. Kristina turned to see no other then Emily coughing into her handkerchief. Kristina smiled lightly at her ill sister.

Emily embraced her into a hug and gave her a light squeeze. Kristina felt Emily's body shake uncontrollably, she knew her younger sister was crying but Kristina chose not to face the short blonde girl. At this point, the sight of tears would only force her grey eyes to become waterfalls.

At lunch, that day, everyone decided to give their gifts to her. They knew by nighttime someone would be coming to take her away. It went by quickly: the hugs, the kisses, and the gifts. Everyone of the gifts were pointless, she would not need any more dresses or anymore little remembrances to take with her. Truth was she wouldn't be able to bring them. Nina said all she need was clothing and nothing more. But Kristina was determined to bring something, like the picture Luke had drawn for her and the grey crystal bracelet Emily and her mother had given her.

"Great Aunt Nina told me to give you this on her behalf." Her father said flatly, handing the box to her and avoiding eye contact.

You don't even have the courage to look me in the eyes, you bastard, she thought. But before she could say it out loud, her attention went back to the fragile looking box resting on her lap. She pulled the black satin ribbon and gave it to Emily, who ended up putting it in her hair. Her hands trembled as she lifted the cap of the box; inside rested a piece of parchment and another box. Quickly excused herself from the table, Kristina ran upstairs to soak in her privacy. Once she had closed her door, she slowly unraveled the parchment and read the fine print.

Kristina Rachela Genesis Alexanders,

You mustn't be scared my dear. The creatures of the night smell fear. You will do better then I did as a server. You have courage, strength and good virtues, but do not forget you are very stubborn, curious and argumentative. Do not let them be your downfall. I hope you like the gift because I wish you to never take it off. It blokes them from manipulating your mind. It is also a sign of hope, which I hope you never give up on.

Love,

Nina Emilia Grace Alexanders

Kristina stared at the parchment for a while, reading it about 5 more times before she opened the small box with in the box; it held a small necklace with an anchor on it. She smiled at the sign of hope. Nina's words had rung true, leaving Kristina to only pray that she would never loss hope.

She pulled her night black curls to the side and placed the gift around her neck. There was an abrupt noise in the kitchen that made her run down to see what was wrong. Kristina stopped half way down the stairs. Both Emily and her mother were crying with a stranger located on the opposite side of the hall of them.

"Kristina Rachela Genesis Alexanders?" She almost shuttered when the strange man called her by her full name.

"Yes?" The terrified human shuttered, casually putting her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see her shaky hands.

"Its time to leave. You can say goodbye to your family while I get you luggage." He said walking past her to her room. She ran to her siblings, giving them both hugs and kisses like she did to her parents.

"Its only 7 years." She said lightly, trying to lighten them up. She gave them all a shaky smile as she walked to the carriage that awaited her. Waving goodbye as the carriage moved forth, she held back the monstrous tears till she was out of their view.

Kristina woke when she felt the abrupt stop of the carriage and gazed out the window. She was in front of a castle. It was bigger then 10 of her houses put together. It looked old and enchanted. As she stepped out of the carriage, she saw it better. It was made of out smooth gray stone and had 4 major towers; it also had a vast amount of land to go with it.

"Kristina?" She moved her head fast to right, almost giving herself a whiplash as she tried to see who had called upon her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was admiring the beautiful architecture." She smiled at the strange. He had dark brown hair that was cut short with chocolate eyes that looked mischievous. She saw his wondering eyes and she already knew she didn't like him. Then she realized what she was wearing. In the surprisingly early appearance of the carriage, she hadn't had time to change out of the lace corset dress that Nina had gave to her. Suddenly her cheeks felt flushed, his following like wise.

"The masters are waiting." He said suddenly turning serious and walking toward the house.

Kristina picked up her dress and jogged next to the boy her age. Kristina's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but ask questions.

"Who do you serve? If I may knew?" She said avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not sure if I should say." He said sheepishly, avoiding eyes contact as well.

"Well, it can be our little secret." Kristina said with a smile and giggled, using her femininity as an upper-hand. When he finally meet her eyes, he couldn't help but be taken back, they were the color of a storm cloud.

"Elijah." He muttered. He didn't even realize what he had said still he saw her face drop into a frown. "Did I saw something to displease you?" He asked quickly.

"Oh it nothing." She smiled wearily. "Would it be to much to ask, if I could change before I meet my master?" She asked, again sending him a smile.

"Usually, I would let you get situated first but they aren't in a very good state tonight and making them wait any longer wouldn't be every wise on your part. Besides you look breathtaking." He said with a grin on his face. Kristina felt herself get flustered but not by the complement, but because the male had said they were upset.

She stared at the double doors in terror, but Kristina made her face go blank. Fear wasn't something she was willing to reveal to the creatures from hades. She quickly pulled the black ribbon that Emily had put in her hair and made her jet-black curls a curtain to her face. The man knock quickly and then the muttering stopped from the inclosed room.

"Nathanial, come in." She heard a smooth voice call. Her hearted started beating rapidly now and her cheeks flooded with blood as she stepped into the massive room. Kristina dropped her head down making it hard for her to look them in the eyes.

"What is it, Nathanial?" Said the man with the smoldering brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. The way he held himself proclaimed noblemen and she could see the honesty in his eyes.

"The new servant arrived, my lord." He said backing away form her.

"That will be all. You may retire for the night." He said not taking his eyes off of the other man in the room, which was in an armchair facing the fire. Nathanial mutter goodnight under his breath and left as fast as he could.

"A woman servant, it seems like you always get them, Niklaus?" Elijah said cocking one of his eyebrows higher then the other. Both brothers laughed lightly, then she realized what Nathanial meant by not in a good state. They were all drunk; maybe Elijah not as much but Kristina could smell the alcohol in the air.

"Come here, love." Said the man in the armchair near the fireplace. Just when she thought her heart could beat any faster, she started walking closer to the beast till she was at his side. Leaving her curls to mask her face, she said a silent prayer. His movement seemed quick and sudden. In less then a second he was stand right in front of her, his chest was perfectly a lined to her eye level. The cursed heart in Kristina's chest had quickened in pace. Its quick fluttering was the only thing she could hear in the now ice silent room.

Klaus gentle raised her chin. At first she tried to pull away but she had to remind herself that she was here to serve him and let him pull her face up.

When Klaus could see her face, he grinned to himself. Her lips looked as if they where painted with blood and the blood burned through her cheeks burned through her olive skinned cheeks. The one thing missing was her eyes, which were glued stiff to to floor. She didn't look up till he brushed her black hair back. The swift action let him see her face even more.

Kristina felt her eyes shoot up in hatred. How could he think it was all right to touch her? She could fell him searching in her misty grey eyes and a grin stretch across his face. Making her stepped back quickly to leave space between them.

Before she could comprehend her new master's action, he placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her body toward him. The vampire didn't stop till her fragile petite body was pressed up against his. Both of her hands where on his chest gentle trying to push back but she knew she wasn't strong enough.

"Did I say you could leave?" He said raising an eyebrow. She hadn't had the chance to really see what he looked like till now. Wavy sandy dirty blonde hair occupied the top of his head. His lips were thin but noticeably pink and he had smoldering oceanic blue eyes that seemed to roam her chest and neck. The understand of the location of his eyes suddenly revolting goosebumps to erupt across her exposed skin. Kristina felt him edge closer, if it was even possible, till he was centimeters away from her lips or throat. Her eyes burned with anger and she felt something come over her.

-SPACK-

There was a burst of laughter coming from his brother, Elijah. Kristina didn't realize what she had done till he turned to her with anger in his electric blue eyes. Involuntarily, she started to back away from him but he only stepped forward in a stoking manner. Before she could turn and finally walk out of the horrible room, Niklaus pinned her to the dark wall using his hips.

Kristina's scream stood lodged in her throat when his face changed. His blue eyes turned black and the veins under his globes bulged out, pumping the blood he craved. But worst of all, his canines' teeth turned into elongated fangs. The shift in his features told her mind it was the end. She cursed herself silently. How could she have been that stupid, to slap a vampire?

The tense human shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, trying to prepare herself for the bite or/and for death. First, Kristina felt tender lips touch hers, gentle pulling on her bottom lip and the hand that blocked her path were now holding her face still as he lips danced on hers.

The action was so unexpected and so shocking that she had remained in a daze, unresponsive to his touch only waiting for the pain of the bite. Then it hit her like Arctic waters when the unlawful man plunged his tongue down her throat. She pulled back at once but he pulled her face back to his and yet again embracing lips for one more second till he finally pulled away, biting down on her bottom and tasted the red damned liquid.

Her icy grey eyes meet his, which were filled with mischief, pleasure and hunger. He snickered, finally letting go of her and returning to his drink and sit.

"You kissed me." The terrified woman whispered in a shocked tone as she used the wall to support her unsteady knees.

"You slapped me, love." Klaus stated, trying to hide the grin on his face by taking a swallow of his brandy. Kristina had taught her bottom lip was lightly swollen from all the kissing before she tasted the metallic rust taste coming from her lips.

"You bit me." She said with an almost rage filled tone and a hint of hatred in her voice as she put her fingers to her lip to see the evidence.

"Now we're even, love." He said joining into the laughter with his brother. She turned to leave but suddenly gasped, he was now in front of her blocking the way, yet again.

"Don't you understand? You don't leave till I dismiss you. When in my presence, everything goes through me. Got it?" He growled. Kristina looked at him with a blank face, showing no emotion but she couldn't steady her heartbeat.

"May I leave now?" She said coldly, her voice like ice but her throat burned with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Go." He said firmly stepping aside from her path to the door. She walked passed him swiftly but stop at once when she felt an iron grip on her small wrist. Turning to face the demon, she took a ginger breath of oxygen to make sure that her tear were safely in the back of her throat before.

"No goodnight kiss?" He said with a grin with a congregated mischievous mask that she already hated. Niklaus saw the servant girl's eyes glistening with tears. Releasing her fragile hand, he basked in his triumph. That should teach her to not disrespect me, he thought as he waited to see her pained expression.

"Goodnight, Master." Kristina said in a small voice as she edged herself closer to the door till she finally slipped out the door, whipping away the beginning of her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I usually don't do an author's note or anything, but i feel like its necessary for this story. **

**If the story still seems a little confusing, its because its only the first chapter. Once, i get used to my school schedule and activities, i will try posting chapters, hopefully everyday. The story itself, is almost done. I just have to go back and edit and review it. **

**To kh (Guest): This chapter should clear everything up and thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Also, thanks to Lilithdra and lets-not-go-there for the follower alerts! **

**Chapter 2:**

The light shinned in to her new room, which was located in the far west wing of the castle, which felt more like a dungeon. It illuminated the room, bouncing off the colors of pale gray walls and the classic white furniture. She yawned sleepily and winced when a prickling sensation filled her bottom lip, she blushed even though no one was there when she realized why. It was against her fighting sprit to cry in front of people or regret the day before it even begun but she found herself doing both in a course of 24 hours.

A sigh escaped Kristina's lips as she awoke from slumber and stumbled quickly into the bathroom. She did the usual and braided her hair to the side, like Emily would do for her, and quickly put on a simple black dress with work boots underneath. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Good, you look unharmed" He said in a huff a she winged the door open. Kristina smiled at Elijah's server's attempt to make a joke, it was false though. She wanted so badly to yell at him for leaving her with those arrogant monsters but it wasn't his fault, she made herself think.

"You ready for the day?" Nathanial said gesturing her out of her over sized room and started walking down the large narrow corridor, then up a flight of stairs.

"What are we beginning with, today?" She asked with a smile. Kristina was gifted with the art of lying; making her facial expression perfectly happy but inside, she knew the true darkness she held.

"We have to give them a morning call." He said lightly as they walked down another hall.

"Morning call?" She said cocking one eyebrow higher then the others.

"We have to wake them up, well just your master. Which is?" Nathanial said stopping in front of one of the larger doors in the tower.

"Lord Niklaus, if I'm not mistaken." She said crossing her arms over her chest to try to stop her shaky hands.

"That's the last door, on the right of the window." He said lightly knocking on Lord Elijah's door and entering.

She walked slowly down to the window and glared at the dark oak door. Just a wake up call, she thought to herself, how hard could it be.

She lifted her tan hand and tapped lightly on the door, waiting for a response like Nathanial but it never came. She knocked once more but louder. Still, Kristina heard no response. Her small hands gripped the brass handle and lightly turned it till there was a small click and the door slowly swung open. Kristina walked in gently, leaving the door cracked for a quick get away.

His room was nothing like hers, it had a rich tan color for the walls, with all his furniture a deep brown oak color like his door. Her lord had an abundant number of paintings and sketches on the wall and on the floor but Kristina couldn't see any in detail, for it was too pitch black in the bedroom.

"My Lord." She said loudly, but he didn't even move a bit from his slumber. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot irritatingly, but still no reply. Great, he sleeps like Luke, she muttered to her dismay. Kristina always found herself stuck in the role of waking Luke for his morning chores, it wasn't pretty. The only way she could possibly wake him was: push him off the bed, which she couldn't do to her master, pour a glass of water in his face, which she couldn't do either, or blind him with the sunlight of the bright morning.

"Last chance." Kristina whispered lightly with a smirk on her face. "Wake up." She literally yelled. He flipped over in his sheets and was now sleeping on his back, with a hand hanging off the bed, holding an empty bourbon class. Kristina could see that his was bare and she only prayed that he was wearing trouser under the sheets.

She tiptoed to the curtains nearest to his face and flung them open releasing the suns rays that even blinded her for a second. Kristina looked over to her master, he had not moved only released a sigh as he switched his face to the other side where the suns rays didn't dance on his eyelids.

She smiled to herself as she opened the other curtains but it did nothing to change his state of sleep. He was so much like Luke, she thought.

Kristina gripped the bourbon glass and gingerly pulled it from his grip, placing it on the oak nightstand. She rested her cold hand on his steaming hot upper arm, how he maintained his heat was a mystery. It was August and the temperature had already dropped compared to summer. Kristina pinched him but he only exhaled.

"Come one, love. I don't have all day." She said her British accent coming out plenty when she was nervous. "Bloody hell, wake up! You arse." She muttered, as she was tempted to smack him upside the head.

A warm hand gripped hers and pulled her down onto the bed. Before she could respond, she was back first on the soft bed with her master bare chested on top of her. Her cheeks flushed uncontrollably as his sky blue eyes crushed her gray ones.

"Morning, love." He said with a rusty voice, cocking her a grin. She could tell he was hungover by the way he squinted his eyes at the light and the way he held his glare.

"Lovely morning, my Lord." Kristina whispered hoping he didn't hear her call him an arse. He slowly got up off her, making her hopped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, preparing a bath.

"Give me a minute and I will escort you down stairs myself." He said in a muffled tone as he ran his hand through his sandy blond hair. She couldn't help but realize how muscular and sculpted his chest and back was. Kristina turned away as she felt her cheeks flush once more. She caught sight of the painting piled on the floor and walls, they where beautiful with shade of spring and winter. Then a genuine smile spread across her red lips as she saw the flawless glossy black grand piano in the corner of his very decorative room.

"You play?" Her master said as she turned to see him behind her shaking his hair into a towel. He still smelt of alcohol and reeked of arrogance as he stepped closer to her till his face lightly grazed her black massive curls. She calmly put a hand on his chest and stepped back.

"Should I fix you another bath, my lord?" Kristina said harshly locking eyes with him.

"Only if you join me." He said winking at her arrogantly, she rolled her eyes when she was out of his sight and stepped into the bathroom, rewarming the water in his tub.

Klaus observed her from the bathroom door as she did her work, he could help but move his eyes to trace her out line. She had magnificent curves for such a thin woman at the age of 18 but then again, she didn't look or act 18. Kristina turned to meet his gaze, making her frown and anger filled her eyes, when she noticed he was looking at her bum. Her rosy cheeks flared with another bust of color.

He blurred and in a second had appeared in front of Kristina, who quickly stepped back and fell back first, towards the warm tub. He caught her quickly by pulling her up from the small of her back.

Niklaus chuckled as she looked up at him with big eyed and even redder cheeks.

Kristina saw him start to unbuckle his trousers, making her bolted past him in a hurry, trying to give him privacy and trying to save her from further embarrassment.

"Do you mind playing for me?" He asked with a somewhat gentler voice. Kristina simply nodded and went to close the door, but he muttered for her to leave it and to close the main door.

What had she gotten herself into, she thought? Kristina hadn't played in a year, since her parents told her that they would trade her for the safety of the rest of the family. She sat simply staring at the ivory keys, not sure what to play. Till her fingers just moved to a familiar small melody but it sounded different in this particular instrument. When she missed a key a frustration overcame her, making her want to flip the damned piano.

It wasn't just the frustration that made her stomach twitch; it was the sensation of her master's eyes on her back, from the bathroom. Then she finally stopped thinking and just rested her long slender fingers on the grand piano, letting them play what they pleased.

The melody was somewhat sad and gloomy, as her hands lightly rolled of the keys to the next. She recognized this piece. Kristina had played it for her father's birthday present, Moonlight Sonata, before she knew he had sold her soul. The anger inside made her fingers move to a different beat and she realized quickly that she had switched to Emily's favorite, "The Black Star."

At the end of the last verse she missed a key and busted out in laughter, her anger and troubles seemed to have flowed away when she played.

There was a small applause behind her that seemed to plunge her mind back into reality. A small crowd of people had formed while she was playing, the mysterious feeling of anger suddenly made itself present. Making Kristina excused herself as she walked past Klaus, Elijah and Nathaniel.

She almost sprinted towards the stairs but managed to stay calm till she turned to the narrow steps. Kristina scowled herself, she had to forget piano playing, it was a hobby but she didn't have time for exercise it. It was a waste and her new life revolved around her new master and his wishes. In 5 minutes, she found the kitchen and picked up her list of thing that must be done, it wasn't long and most of it wasn't hard labor like she expected. The list was composed of her barking orders and making sure everything was in tip-top-shape for Niklaus. By lunch she was done with everything and was finally ready to check up on her lord.

She tapped neatly on the huge double doors, Kristina heard someone reply and she let the door swing open. At the end of the massive room, that was surrounded in windows on two sides she could clearly see her master at the head of the table with Elijah on his right.

"What can I do for you, love?" Klaus said looking up from his meal. Kristina wanted to roll her eye,

"You could stop calling me love for starters", she muttered under her breath. She saw a smile stretch across Elijah's lips and she suddenly felt flushed when she remembered that they could hear anything.

"What was that, love?" Klaus said giving her the usual grin and cocked up eyebrow.

"Nothing my lord, I don't want to disturb your meal. I will come back later, Lord Niklaus." Kristina said clearly and bowed. She turned to walk towards the door until she walked right into someone's chest. The human took a big step back not being comfortable with the creature so close.

"Nonsense, join us." Klaus said ushering her to sit in front of Elijah, making her uncomfortable state even more unpleasant.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Klaus said eyeing her body from his sit, it gave her chills but she ignored them.

"I am done with my tasks today and I was wondering if I was aloud to roam outside in the property lines, of-course." Kristina said in a loud and clear voice, she remembered Nina telling her to be very clear when speaking to them. Any sign of weakness and they would crush your faith and hopes like a bug.

"As long as you stay on the property, do you mind if we accompany you? We have some ideas we need to discuss and I never liked being inside to long. It depressing." He stated. She looked him straight in the eyes, which she wasn't suppose to do. She wanted to see if he had additional motive, but she didn't find any. Kristina wanted so badly just to stand up and yell, if I wanted to spend more time with the devil I could just kill myself, but instead she responded in a kind manor,

"I wouldn't mind the company just give me a moment to freshen up, you can finish your meal in the mean time." She said excusing herself and walking out the door to her room.

Once she had washed up, dressed to a more evening dress with a corset that cover her shoulders, with the red silk it was made of and pulled her curls up but allowing them to frame her face, she walked outside in the chilling breeze.

The leaves where changing and the sight was amazing, as the sun started to set for the night and the trees rustled their crisp leave in response to the chilly wind. Its golden orange rays bounced off all the colors of yellow, red, orange and green. It was a magnificent sight, till the devil, himself stepped in front of her.

"Shall we walk?" Klaus said causally putting his hand for her to take but she only smiled and walked forward. He heard Elijah snicker and Klaus felt the anger build up inside of him but he didn't let his face show it.

He walked right up behind her stepping in her thin shadow,

"You know I could always make you walk with me." He whispered devilishly in her ear. This made her turn rapidly, fear burning in her eyes. He smelt the blood rush through her veins. It took everything in him, yesterday, not to drain her on the spot after tasting it on her lips, but she made it so tempting. He stepped closer to her expecting her to step back but she stood her ground, with narrowed stormy eyes directed at him.

"You can't compel me." She stated through her teeth, her rose cheeks flushed matching her blood stained dress perfectly.

"All I have to do is take this little thing off and I can make you do whatever I want you to." He said coldly fiddling around the little anchor that rested on her neckline.

"You take that off of me and I'll-" Kristina said ready to slap him again but she knew that she would be so lucky this time.

"You'll what?" He said his eyes shifting into black orbs and the vein under his eyes became more pronounced. She flinched when she observed his devil face.

"I'll make your life hell." Kristina said again through her teeth.

"Love, I am hell." He said flashing his teeth at her. Niklaus finally let go of her necklace and watched her back away slowly, then watched her run in to the dusk horizon.

**Hope you liked it, Please review! Oh and the two songs Kristina plays on the piano are real songs, feel free to look it up on youtube.**


	3. Chapter 3: Moments That Shape Us

**Short chapter but its pretty important, Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks goes to Magui Potter XD for adding my story as a favorite and Emmalea for following!**

_**Chapter 3: Moments That Shape Us**_

Strong. Courageous. Those were the exact words used to describe Kristina but she couldn't find it in herself, anymore. The only thing she saw was stupidity and immaturity. She had done everything against her dear Nina's wishes. Kristina unintentionally thought, if she acted like a child they would send her the young dark haired woman knew deep down that the idea was very unlikely. Kristina tried to keep hope, to follow in the instruction of her elder teacher. To have hope was her goal yet she caught herself having hope in the wrong places.

The raven-head sighed at the sight of the dim candlelight still burning in the back windows of the castle. Kristina rather be surround by darkness then get caught sneaking in after the little spat with her master.

Walking into the garden to be greeted by the luxurious fountain and a sliver glimpse of a body outline, the human jumped back slightly. Gracing back to see if her assumption was correct, the picture of the figure became more visible. The shade sat motionless on the bench beside the water-spewing statue. By the way the manly figure stood and his silence, the servant was certain of his identity.

"Mind sitting with me?" Lord Elijah said sending her a halfhearted smile in the light of the full moon.

"It would be a pleasure." Kristina whispered taking the available sit next to him but avoided further contact.  
The grey eyed woman stared in a daze at the moon's reflection off the fountain water. The sight drained from the uncomfortable elongated silence.  
"Nina prayed for me to have you as my master." She whispered gingerly braking the fragile glass of quietness. Her fingers lacing around the silver anchor that stood perfectly on her chest at the thought of her great aunt.

"Did she really? I missed that old hag." He chuckled softly, being attentive not to frighten the holder of the big black curls. "She was more of a mother to me then my true mother ever was." Elijah said pondering on old memories, a depressing smile creeping up on his thin lips.

"Yes. Nina helped me with my situation once my parents decided to offer me for . . . the job." Kristina hesitated, playing her word wisely around the creature of the night.

"How did you end up here?" He asked her, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a confusing story-" Kristina protested, her chest already hurt from the invisible whole missing in her heart.

"I'm a very good listener." The lord implied.

"It all started when my father caught me with someone I was suppose to be with. His name was Athen. He was very easy on the eyes." She said biting her sore bottom lip when she saw Elijah grin.

"Go on." He implied again careful not to push to hard.

"Lets see. The day of my 17 summer, I was told I was going to be given as a token for our families safety. I had a year to prepare or as Athen would say, I had a year to sign my death or run away with him." She laughed at the irony of his words now.

"We planned to run, even Nina encouraged me, at first. She said she saw the life in my eyes and that I wouldn't want this. But she also told me, if I left it would leave either Emily or Luke to take my space. Emily is always very ill and Luke is much too small to take on the job. Nina was the only one that thought the situation through."  
"That late spring, I told Athen I desired to stay and serve the creature of the night." When Kristina said this, she dared not to look in Lord Elijah's forest green eyes. She remained staring at the refection of the full moon on the untouched water. Everything seemed to replay itself in chronological order. And Kristina was the inly one with the knowledge of the pain that came next.

"Four weeks before I had to go,. Athan tried to steal me away, in the end he convinced me. And we planned to leave the next evening. The morning came in a hit gaze that day. I woke up from the long night of sneaking out to meet him in the woods. That morning his family came over and told me the news." She was fighting back tears at this point. Kristina remembered the day like it was yesterday.

"They came in that warm July morning, his mother was nonresponsive to anything anyone said. Probably in shock and Athan's father's eyes were all puffy when I invited them in. But they refused; they told me Athen died last night in the woods. Robbers had tried to take his money but he didn't have any." She finishing by take in a shaky breath. Squeezing her grey misty eyes shut in hopes to bloke out their sorrow-filled faces.

"They beat him to death." The word felt like ice daggers going down her throat but the tears didn't fall. She couldn't put herself to tear over him anymore; she had done enough of that in the past terrifying months.. Deep down Kristina knew Athan would have wanted her to be strong.

"It was a sign, I shouldn't misbehave, thats what my mother told me after i confessed my whole story. My father yelled at me right after my mother told him. That's when, I realized he had sent those people to rob him. I hate them both, which is why I came. I'd rather be in the presence of that monster," She spat secretly meaning Niklaus and Elijah got the memo. "Then face my parents become monsters like him" When she finished the tears had past and there was only true hatred in her voice. Kristina had never told anyone about that incident or about her parents were the really murders.

Her parents were responsible for everything, her sorrows, her lose, her bruises, and her lack of being able to ever love again.

"I must go. I'm sorry for taking up your time with my oblivious blabbering, Lord Elijah." She said, not looking at him and walking to the castle in a hurry. Suddenly a cold arm gripped her wrist and swung her around to where she faced kind emerald green eyes. Kristina felt her face crash into his chest and Elijah's strong arm gently squeeze her. Then she let her tears flow.**  
**_**  
Questions, just review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading, hope your enjoying it, please please please review. I need to know how I'm doing. If you don't like it tell me why or if you like it, tell me know, and feel free to ask questions if you don't understand.**

**Romanian person 3**

**Special thanks goes to: Lilithdra and NIGHTANGEL21**

**Chapter 4:**

-December-

It had been a little under 5 months since she had been serving in the Mikealson household; she hadn't misbehaved after that one night she talked to Elijah. They had become great friends and he helped her take care of Nik. Whenever she had to report to Niklaus he would come with her to make sure no harm was done. It had worked. Her chores would go by smoothly and she would have a lot of free time to go out to the library away from Niklaus, that was the main idea for her solitude. Till she learned that Elijah would be leaving to retrieve their sister, Rebekah. Leaving her alone with the unstable beast for 4 days and 3 nights.

"Do you have everything Lord Elijah?" She said walking up to carriage that held both Nathaniel and Elijah.

"What did I say about calling me that, it's Elijah. And yes, I have everything." He said sending her a smile; he had grown fond of the curly dark headed girl. Her kindness and light was extremely appealing to him, a creature of the dark.

"How about you Nathaniel? Need anything?" She said kindly to her fellow servant.

"Just your neck to be intact when I get back." He said. Both laughed in response to his words but Elijah saw fear past her grey eyes. He knew how scared she truly was, even if she tried her best to hide her shaky hands and jumpiness, he could tell. Elijah connected eyes for a split second; she gave him a shaky smile and stepped back from the transportation.

"Safe journey." Kristina said as the carriage started rolling away. Shivers erupted up her spine and her stomach turned into a knot as she realized that she was alone with her master. She almost laughed at herself, when a slight burning sensation filled the back of her throat, Kristina wasn't going to cry. It wasn't that kind of burn but a burn that just sat there, reminding her that she was, once again, the weakest one. Someone put a coat over her shoulders, making her look up curiously. Meeting Niklaus pure sky blues eyes, they seemed a little upset but she could she the mischief deep inside of them.

"Get inside or your going to freeze to death." He said plainly already half way to the doorway; she followed slowly but never leaving him out of her sight.

"I must go. I have work. I will report after I finish." Kristina said shrugging off his coat and handing it to him after the warmth of the hearth flowed off her olive skin.

She knocked softly on the door, no respond. The pit of her stomach knotted up as she pushed open the door; thankfully no one was there. Kristina looked at that mess before her, Niklaus' room was trashed. She cursed the maid that usually cleaned his room, she was out with the flu and Kristina had directed her not to come for a while. She quickly picked up all the trash off the floor and throw all the dirty clothes off the floor and into the ben, where they belonged.

By the time she was done, the light outside had decreased earlier then she would have liked but she quickly lit all the candles in the room, leaving it spotless for her master.

She inhaled deeply before knocking on the door to Klaus studies. The door itself was intimidating, double doors twice her size, with deep oak wood with carved in detail that she would never have the time to admire. A voice sounded from the opposite side, she could make it out but she took the chance to crack the door open and look in.

"Love, there is no reason to knock in this house, I could hear you heartbeat quicken once you arrived at the south wing." He said chuckling; Kristina stepped in slowly with a poker face. His comment did nothing to stop her rapid heartbeat; it pounded against her rib cage furiously. She was sure she was either going to crack a rib or be every site in the morning.

Kristina had never been in this room before; it was always seemed off limits to her. It had a high ceiling and most of the walls were covered in art except for ¼ of it, which was designated from the bookcase, filled with mysterious leather bound books. Most women didn't know how to read but Athan had taught her one summer, reading books always made we feel closer to his memory. Her stomach tightened even more with the fresh thoughts if Athan, she pealed her off of the books before she started hyperventilating from the racing of her broken heart.

There were only 3 piece of furniture in the over sized room: the book case, Niklaus' art table with all sorts of brushes, papers and paints, and what really caught her attention, a red oak grand piano. Niklaus put his book down and walked towards Kristina, her eyes seemed to glow in delight as she saw the miraculous room. All her attention was directed to the beautiful instrument, she didn't even realize that h had moved from his position in the leather armchair next to the fire.

"It's a gift from an old friend, Bartolommeo Cristofor. He told me I didn't have the patients to play piano but when I found someone with the gift, I should to share it with them. Would you like to play for me?" He asked staring into her eyes with his sky blue ones, Kristina had to crane her neck up to see him.

"I would love too." She said braking eye contact, causing her to blush even more. She hadn't played since that August day, and looking at this untouched grace, seemed to be too strong of a temptation for her to resist.

She rested her hands on the key of the old piano, at first nothing came to her and she stared at the keys blankly till Kristina felt a tingling in her fingers as they started to glided across the keys to a familiar melody.

"Catharsis?" Klaus said from behind the large white sheet of paper. She smiled and nodded. Once the verse final fell, her fingers stopped gliding across the smooth old keys and she took in a deep breath, she was at peace with her mind and heart. Her head didn't seem filled with worry and her heart had finally subsided to normal heart rate.

"Why did you stop?" He asked firmly, when the sweet music that once filled the room, left it as silent as ever.

There was a slight flinch in Kristina's body when she heard his voice, it had snapped her back to reality, making her mind spin again and her heart rate start back up again. Kristina felt a new boiling in her stomach, all of a sudden all the anger from her time here, seemed to morph together.

"Am I not a loud to stop, till you say so?" Kristina snapped, felling the knot in her stomach tighten even more. "My lord." She said though her teeth.

"I gave you the liberty to play as you will, I was only curious." He said coldly finally looking up from his painting but quickly looking back at the white canvas. There was a silence lingering in the air as he went back to the art.

Kristina clenched her fists and gritted her, she knew the anger was swelling up in her from the night that he had threatened to compel her if she didn't do, as he wanted.

"May I go." Kristina stated it more then asked. She knew the longer she stayed in the same room as him, the more likely she was to finally crack.

"Do as you please." He said still not looking up from his art.

"If I had the liberty to do as I pleased, I wouldn't be here." Kristina muttered under her breath as she opened the door to escape.

She fell the door slam closed as she tried to pull it open, Kristina spun around to only see Niklaus right in her face. Her throat closed up not letting anything come out, not even a whisper.

She could feel his breathe fan her face as he edged in closer pinning her to the oak door with his hips and rested his hands on either side of her shoulder. His deep blue eyes screamed hunger as her scared gray globes search for some humanity left in his. Kristina cursed herself for getting suck in this situation again, she said a silent prayer, then clench her teeth together. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, once he started to drain her.

Klaus tilted his head to the side and slowly went for her olive toned neck, letting his lips brazed her sweet skin, giving him time to take in her sent. She smelt of magnolias, which made his nose tickle. He could feel the flow of blood, beneath her skin, it screamed to him.

He started kissing her neck, pulling on the skin as he pulled back from every kiss. Every time, he would kiss her neck, she would inhale deeply as if she was waiting for him to bite her. He could but he wanted to tease her, like she did to him every time their eyes meet. He started nibbling on the skin of her jawline making the goose bumps finally arise. Klaus grinned when he almost reached her lips.

Kristina felt her cheeks flush even more as Niklaus started nibbling on her bottom lip again. He slowly gave her little pecks on her lips but when she didn't respond, he finally crushed his lips into hers, forcing her lips to obey. It was like the kiss the first night she came but this time he was more forceful pulling on her already rosy lips.

Kristina rested both her hands on the top of his chest, pushing away with all her might but she knew she didn't have nearly enough strength to make him budge. She finally tasted the blood coming from bottom lip, as the old wound reopened. He pulled away slowly as he licked the blood from her bottom lip.

"Love, there's a reason you can't do as you please and I can. Keep that in mind." He said give her one of his famous devilish grins, backing away just an inch.

"Why is that?" She said out of breath from all the snugging, her head seemed fuzzy from the lack of air. Though her voice was weak, her eyes burned in rage.

"Because I'm a vampire." Klaus said flashing his fangs and black eyes at her, she hadn't seen this face since that early fall night. In the darkness of the room it seemed more sinister and demon-like then ever.

"Get the bloody hell off of me." Kristina spat cruelly; putting as much strength she could in her shove. Surprisingly he backed off.

"Going to cry to Elijah?" He said grabbing her around the waist in attempt to pull her back, but she easily escaped his grip.

"To bad he isn't here." He said flatly.

Kristina slammed the door in his face, "Go to hell!"

"I will meet you there." Niklaus yelled back, he heard her yell slightly before she faded out of human ear zone.

He didn't know why he was so intimidated by the beautiful young woman. It was no lie, she was better looking then most women, more nature and genuine, but there where women more appealing then her, physically. But the way she acted dragged him in, he expected the challenge. No, he welcomed the challenge, he craved it. He had kissed her, yes but she had yet to truly kiss him back with the hunger he craved.

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: In this chapter, I make a reference to running water. Even though, the story is suppose to take place before the originals meet Katharine. The time setting would have to be around the very early 1400. Im positive, that the civilization back in the fourteen hundreds did NOT have running water but for the conservation of my time and sanity please just go with it. Thanks :). Hope you enjoy, this is my favorite chapter so far!**

**Shout out to Advocatus Diaboli Emeritus for following my story. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5:**

Kristina yanked the satin curtains open on both side of the fancy bed, ignoring the growl that escaped her master's lips when she let the light in. She could only glare at his sleeping body in true hatred, Kristina knew that he was her master but that kiss make her stomach knot up, he had no right. She hurried to the bathroom to prepare the tub with hot running water.

"TURN THE DAMN WATER OFF, IT'S TOO LOUD!" Niklaus growled from the bedroom. She walked in the room to be surrounded by darkness; he had closed the curtains in protest.

"I swear, I'm more like your nanny then your servant." Kristina said under her breath as she walked towards the curtains again. Suddenly there were hands around her hips and she could feel his breathe on her neck, her muscles automatically tensed, and her heart started to pick up in pace.

"Touch those cursed curtains and I will—" He said rustically in Kristina's ear.

"Bite me?" She said turning to face him but only saw his outline in the darkness; Kristina cocked one of her eyebrows. With what happened yesterday, she was sure that there was more he could do to her then just kiss and bite her, Kristina just hoped that he wouldn't call her bluff.

Her eyes finally adjuster to the dark and she could see that he wasn't wearing any clothing, without seeing anything private. He chuckled as he could see her cheeks get redder even in the dark. Automatically, she stepped away from him, leaving her fist on his chest to make sure they were arms distance from each other.

"You pull the curtains open, then you see me, which means I'm going to see you." He said cunningly trying to step closer but she only countered his attempted by stepping back.

"What do you mean?" She said only looking up to where his face should be, not letting her curious gaze wonder.

"Let me clear it up for you. You see me naked; I have to see you naked. Fair?" He said chuckled once he saw the pure shock on her face.

"Not very, it's not my fault you openly expose yourself to me. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that open among strangers." She said trying to move to the curtain.

"Must you talk so loud?" The lord winced as she spoke.

"Must you be so hung over all the time?" She said reconsidering if she should pull the curtain. Kristina liked her festive green dress, and would prefer it not be ripped off.

"Your breakfast will be waiting in the dinning hall, after you wash up." She said pushing him towards the tub.

"Move me any closer to that illuminated room and you might see something." Klaus snickered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the bathroom with him. Kristina automatically placed a hand over her gray eyes as she was dragged to the light of the bathroom.

"Niklaus, stop-" Kristina stopped talking abruptly as she realized she had called him by his first name. "My lord-" She tried to protest as she felt his body heat move closer to her. Her reflexes kicked in and she quickly stepped back, hitting her lower back to a hard wooden table, letting out a small moan once the stinging pain set in. That was going to leave a bruise, she thought as she bit her lip from not cursing the table.

"Kristina, I'll let that slide for a price." He said cupping her face and removing her hand from her stormy grey eyes. She had her neck craned high enough up to where she wouldn't see anything except his face.

As she stared into his very very blue eyes, she realized that he had actually called her by her first name, which made her want to look away but disregard that thought for she didn't want to see anything that she hadn't seen before.

"My Lord, a price?" She asked feeling her hand move up to his bare chest uncontrollably, to keep the space between them.

"It's Klaus, when we are alone. As for the price you have two choices." He started to talk but she quickly interrupted,

"Well if you say I can call you Klaus, when we are alone, then why are you punishing me!?" She said flabbergasted, her eyebrows netted with confusion and her grey eyes narrowed at the vampire, it brought a grin to his lips.

"Because I can." He said short and sweet, returning to his two choices.

"Choice number 1: You share this bath with me." Klaus said seductively, there was a long pause till she cut in.

"You said there were two choice. I would like to hear the second one before you assume that I would willingly step in the tub with you." Kristina said in a smart-ass tone not braking eye contact.

"Number 2: You share my bed till my family returns and you go to the Christmas ball with me."

He final finish, she could see the hunger in his eyes right now, she wanted so bad to run to Elijah, who would fix everything. But Kristina forced herself to keep in mind, which her dear friend wouldn't be around all the time. She swallowed hard, trying to salvage her dry throat so she could talk.

"Mind if I rephrase? So I may obtain a better understanding?" She asked, he gave her a small smile and nodded at her to go forward.

"Choice one: I would have to strip and get in a small space, filled with steaming hot water, together with you? Am I correct so far?" She said narrowing her deep grey eyes.

"If you put it that way love, yes that exactly what I mean and want. May I say, I'm routing for choice 1." Nik said giving her a cocky grin, and then she remembered that he was nude. Her cheeks flushed and she had a sudden urge to look down away from Klaus hungry eyes but fought it because she had no where else to look except up.

"Choice 2: Stay in your room for two nights in a row, where I will be happily dressed and then go to the ball with you, where I will be fully clothed?" She said trying to make it really clear which one she decided.

"So the tub then?" He said cocking an eyebrow and slowly untying the strings to the front of her dress, the more he untied the more cleavage showed but she quickly slapped his hand away before he could truly see anything.

"Till tonight." Kristina said casually bidding him ado and stepping aside walking as fast as possible, away from the nude man.

-—-—-—-

The day had been full of her barking orders and rearranging decorations for the Christmas ball, which was in less then 2 nights. When she finally sent the entire workers home at around midnight, she looked forward to resting in her dark room. She pulled open her oak bedroom door,

"What the bloody hell?" She muttered as she saw that there was no longer a bed in her room. Kristina rubbed her soar eyes trying to see if she was just imagining things. There was a soft chuckle from behind her; she didn't have to turn around to know who was in her mist. Kristina could smelt his sent and she had become familiar with the heat that radiated off of him.

"Now, that isn't how a lady talks?" He said still laughing at the annoyed expression on Kristina's face.

"Where's my bed?" She said flatly, placing her hands on her hips.

"You will get it back in two days. Now hurry, I'm tired." Klaus said and he turned and slowly walked to his room in the very dim light of the hall. She ran into her room, grabbed her grey nightgown and jogged to catch up to Klaus. She might have the route memorized from her room to his but she didn't trust the dark at this time. It was to much of a risk to trip over something, like a little child she let her hand grip on to the low back of his shirt, letting him guide her to her new bedroom.

Her feet shuffle still when he abruptly stopped, making her slam into his back. Klaus heard Kristina make an uff sound, when her fragile face hit his muscular back. He opened the door for her like a gentleman. She rolled her eyes and walked in.

Kristina cursed herself for not talking her way out of sleeping in his room; she turned and saw that Klaus was still holding the open for her.

"Has something upset you?" Kristina asked curiously, his face was emotionless as he stared blankly in the hall. "Klaus?" She said lightly touching his upper arm to bring his attention back to the present.

Klaus could hear light steps coming up the sets to the castle and listened closely as he heard his name being whispered, the man's voice was familiar but he couldn't place it.

He called again like he was summing him, and then he felt light cold hands rest on his upper arm. He forced his attention to Kristina for a moment,

"Love, you can get ready in the bathroom, do as you please. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Klaus finish and was out of her sight in less then seconds.

She closed the door behind her, and ran for the bathroom. Kristina quickly freshened up, and whipped herself clean of any dirt or mess. She put on her nightgown that she had brought with her.

Andrew, her father, had bought her a couple nightgowns as a bribery to serve the beasts. She had picked up the grey one in a trading market that had just gotten in from china. It was made of silk with a corset tie up in the back going from her back dimples to her tan shoulder blades. She had tied it up half way till she felt someone behind her gently move her curls to the side and started to tie the rest.

It was wrong, the way her skin erupted in goose bumps at the feel of his touch or even the sense of his presents. It wasn't the fear that made her react this way; it was different type of feeling.

"Oh my god!" Kristina gasped, her hands going up to her lips in shock. She turned around to see Klaus shirt covered in blood and ripped cross the chest. She grazed her fingertips over the blood that covered his skin, only to feel smooth hard skin.

That isn't possible, she thought as she untucked his shirt and ripped it off. He didn't object as she ran her hands down the path of the blood running across his abs. She knew he was a vampire but she had never witnessed their healing capabilities. Klaus could see the pure shock in her eyes, as she found no puncture wound but an extensive amount of half dry blood covering his chest.

"Are you hurt? You need to sit down!" Kristina said dashing for the sink and socking the rag with water.

"It's fine, love." He said causally walking over to his bed stand and pouring himself a hefty amount of scotch. Kristina shoved his bare chest, making him plop down onto his bed. "Oh, I like where this is going." He muttered as she pushed him down to lay flat on the bed.

"Don't be stupid." Kristina said in her usual British accent. He winced as the icy rag touched his stomach, making his tense in response. Kristina could see his muscles flex as she started to dab off the blood. She couldn't help notice how in shape he was, his stomach looked like an artist had sculpted it, his upper arms looked as if they could rip metal. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually could.

From where Klaus was laying and the way she leaned over him, as she dabbed his stomach, he was in perfect view of her chest. He chuckled when he saw goose bumps erupt across her skin.

"What are you laughing at? Your the one covered in blood." Kristina said not looking up from her work.

"Nothing, love." He whispered.

"There's nothing there. What happened?" She said still hovering over his chest when they locked eyes. He could see her grey globes get wider as he propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get awfully close.

"Just chatted with a friend." Niklaus said trying to close the subject.

"You're not telling me everything." Her eyes narrowing and focusing into his, she backed away in the slightest bit.

"I would tell you, if it was something to worry about." He said lightly edging on closer, as if to kiss her.

Kristina quickly stepped away, knowing his intentions and went to go wash her hands. She watched his blood fill the water bucket, how he had healed himself was beyond her, hell beyond sanity but she didn't push for questions.

"Are you ever sober?" Kristina said as she walked barefooted back into his bedroom.

"It helps with the cravings. Would you care for some?" He said already grabbing another glass.

"I'm sure one of us has to be sober." But he handed her the drink anyway, she took a slip and felt it burn down her throat. She heard his angelic laugh fill the room, "Does something amuse you?" The human said looking up from her drink.

"You do."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm entertaining to you." Kristina said sarcastically, looking through the piles of sketches on his oak table.

Kristina was intrigued to find that most of them were of a shadowy woman. She had deep dark waves with wild eyes that seemed to follow her every movement. Even in sketch form, her intentions looked somewhat sly or cunning, but definitely mysterious.

She moved to the row of paintings, all of them where just as jaw dropping as the next but one truly took her breath away.

It was a the same woman, with long flowing raven curls that reached her mid back, which was turned in the picture as she played the black grand piano. Kristina gasped as she finally figured out who it was in the dark cream dress with black lace.

"Me?"

"I hope you don't mind. It was simply to hard to resist painting you." Nik said avoiding her eye contact and finishing both his and her drink.

"It's beautiful." Kristina brazed her fingertips across the detailed paint, the bumps and bridges of his stroke where all felt.

"It's yours."

"I-" She started but was hushed when Klaus placed his index finger upon her lips. She could feel him edge up closer, cupping her face.

"Don't argue with me." He said as he moved towards her face but redirected and went for her neck. He started to kiss her olive skin, she quickly grabbed the edge of his table and used it was a support. Her grip tightened each kiss and every nibble he gave her, it made her head spin. It was different from last night; his touch was softer and smoother. Instead of the hungry emotions he had always showed, Kristina was staring to see his kind and passionate side.

"Niklaus. Please don't." Kristina whispered in a small voice, shutting her eyes closed as she felt him pull back. It took everything in her mind to get those three words out. They felt likes if they where stuck in her throat. Then she felt his presences go away and her grip on the table decrease slowly.

"It's time to go to bed." He said staring out the window, at the night swallowed forest with yet another drink in his hand. Kristina simply nodded and started to blow out the candlelight. Without another word, she climbed into the silky bed and pulled the covers to her neck.

The poor human was left baffled; when he was kissing her neck she had realized something. Something that sat at the bottom of her stomach, making her sick, something that danced in the back of her mind, taunting and manipulated her conscience. Something that made her doubt her own values. She had realized that she hadn't wanted him to stop. That feeling in her stomach that she got when his lips touched her skin had become somewhat appealing. That thought swam in her mind uncontrollably as she tried to sleep.

** Review, i want to know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter, it's not as good as the last chapter but it's a necessary chapter for me to be able to move on in the story plot. Thanks to , Mellie Hoelcher, BloomBee and SupernaturalLove! You guys are the best!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Romanian person 3**

**Chapter 6:**

Kristina felt soft fingers twist and lightly pull her raven curls but decided to ignore it, snuggling more into the warm surface cradling her slumbering head. She let out a growl of irritation when her pillow, placed under her head, started to shake up and down lightly. The soft chuckle started to fill the silent morning air; strangely it harmonized with the movement of her headrest. Her grey eyes flared open to revile her, so called, pillow. It was the familiar sculpted chest of, no other then, Niklaus. She shot up, trying to back away from her master, giving herself a headache from the speed of her movement.

"You should have told me you were a cuddlier, love." He said finishing with another chuckle as he stretched his muscular arms. She couldn't help but blush as she noticed how perfect he looked in the morning.

The though made Kristina wanted to slap herself as she heard her own though echo in her head. His unusual short wavy hair was ruffled, going in about every direction, and his eyes seemed full of life.

"What time is it?" Kristina said harshly rubbing her grey eyes, a yawn escaping her rose lips.

"It must be past your wake up call." He said raising his eyebrows slightly in a mischievous way.

"What would make you say that?" Kristina whispered gently rubbing her temples.

"A maid came in about an hour ago, acting crazed. Yelling hysterically, that you where no where to be found." His face was conjured up in a confused state, mimicking the maid facial expression. It changed suddenly to a big smirk, before he finished his story. "Till she saw you in my bed." His words hit her like a train; "I though she was going to pass out but she politely excused herself, leaving with her tail between her legs."

Niklaus sipping his drink with a slight grin when he observed her face, it held anger, hatred, fear and embarrassment.

Kristina couldn't believe she had been so oblivious to the fact that someone could see her. She was on panic mode; she leaped out of bed and head for the door. Before she was safely out the door strong hands pulled her back to the bed by the waist.

"What's the rush, love? No "good morning, love" or good morning kiss?" He said edging towards her lips. She shoved herself out of his grip, anger filling her eyes yet again.

"What has gotten into you? I don't like you. So, no good morning greetings or snugging." She said point in finger into his chest, her grey eye hard as stones.

"I don't know what you imagined in your head last night but nothing happen. I am your servant. Not your play toy, yes I am here to satisfy your living and housing needs, not your sexual needs. Find some whore to do that dirty work." She spitted out, dashing madly out of the room before he could digest what she said.

-/-/-

She plopped herself down into an armchair in the big library, in the opposite wing of Nik's room. Kristina hadn't seen him since this morning and she was overly joyful because of it. She knew the consequences would be grave but she didn't feel like manning up just yet and decided not to check in with him tonight. Even if there was a possibility that he might even kill her for disobeying so drastically but she didn't care, she wanted to die right now.

Maybe she was being a little dramatic but she missed her family, correction her siblings. She could care less of her horrid parents. Emily and Luke, they must have been heart broken when she left, Kristina was Emily's best friend and Emily was hers. She particularly raised Luke, no doubt. With her mother always paying attention to Emily's growing illness, she barely had time to give a growing boy the attention he needed.

On top of missing her siblings, she was still grieving over Athan's death. He was her friend, her shelter, her lover; Kristina thought she couldn't live with out him at first, which was half true. She felt truly empty in certain parts of her heart. Her siblings and Nina were the only things pushing her to go forward, pushing her to move on and try to make the best out of her tragic situation.

Athan was in the past, the faster she recognized it, the fast she learned to live without passionate love for him in her heart.

Kristina twisted in the big armchair as she remembered her past with Athan; it brought tears to her eyes. All the times she snuck out into the corn fields to meet him and the moments that they had to satisfy with just the long lingering looks, when they where in front of their parents. All the times they hadn't settle for the lingering looks and all the heavenly nights they had spent together. Emily was the only one in the whole world, aside from Athan, that knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. They had tried to speed up the marriage process and went ahead, enjoying the honeymoon early. It was actually Kristina's idea to eloping, she had always wanted a child and Athan seemed like the only man she would ever be with. It only made sense to seal the deal of their marriage with her being with child. Her parents wouldn't settle for a child to be born out of wedlock. They would have to get married; it was the perfect plan till complications occurred. They tried, boy they tried, but Kristina never got pregnant and once her 17th birthday rolled around, the news of her being sold for the safety of the family became known to her. Everything seemed to have crashed down since then.

Where was she now in her spiraling down life? She felt like she was at rock bottom, though she knew this wasn't the end of her pain but only the beginning. The beginning, suffering heart brake, after heart brake, after heart brake.

Kristina was now in a confused state, she was his servant nothing more, she was nothing special but something below special, she was worthless, just another play toy to him.

Kristina wanted to slap herself, to snap herself out of the ocean of pettiness she was swimming in. She couldn't think like that. She had to live on, to finally finish the seven years her family owed the monsters. But would she survive to see the light of tomorrow? Everything seemed to fall down to Niklaus.

It upset her beyond belief. Why him? Why couldn't it be Elijah? Why did she have to be loyal to him? It perturbed her, the feeling in the bottoms of her stomach whenever she saw, heard, spoke or though of him. It was different from the excited feelings she had felt for Athan. He seemed so right and safe, while Niklaus screamed of danger and darkness. The danger and darkness she yearned for, it wasn't like her. But then again, she didn't know who she was anymore; she wasn't the strong confident girl Nina spoke of. She was broken beyond repair. The old her wouldn't have let her life get so out of hand. She was broken, but who truly broke her?

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to missreadsalot13, ILoveYou1978 and ! I'm glad you guys like it!**

**P.S: Next few chapters should be like atomic bomb, so hold on to your sits!**

**Yours truly,**

**Romanian person!**

**Chapter 7:**

Kristina woke up with a startle as the stacks of books next to her feet gave way and created a sharp bang that echoed thought empty room. I must have moved in my sleep, she though as she quickly picks herself up and walked through the dim hallways to her room.

Her room hadn't changed at all since two nights ago; it still had grey walls and white oak furniture, absent a white bed of course, making the room look very empty.

She paused in the doorway of her bathroom and swiftly turned around to notice something different and big on her walls. It was being held in a carved white wood frame that was perfectly placed on the wall to where it looked exactly straight. It was the painting she had seen in Klaus' room, of herself playing piano in the dress she arrived in. She scolded at it for a few minutes, not sure on what to do. But after long thought she just decided to disregard it and fixed herself a streaming bath.

Once she changed into her deep red festive dress she walked down the familiar lit hall. Her big black curls rested behind her back as she lightly knocked on his door. To her surprise the door swung opened to revile a very irritated Nik. He looked more hung over then ever, his pale blue eyes where also blood shot red and the bags under his eyes where a tad bit darker. Other then that he had his hair in a usual tussled look and his bare chest looked more toned then ever. She wanted to scold herself for looking at him in such detail. On cue the knot in her core seemed to do a back flip and her cheeks rushed with blood, right after.

"Good morning, M'lord." She said softly with her eyes now glue to the floor. Kristina was waiting for him to move aside so she could fix his bath but he only stood there with the same pissed look on his face.

"Where were you last night?" He said flatly, leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arm over his chest.

"I didn't feel well, m'ord." She said casually but Kristina heard her heart flutter like hummingbird wings, she cursed her over nervous heart.

"Where did you stay?" He said with no hesitation to his interrogation, he knew she still didn't have a bed in her room.

"In a guest room, m'lord." She said again placing a poker face on her face but her heart was screaming, "LIES! THERE ALL LIES!".

"I don't believe the library is considered a guest room, sweetheart." He said walking towards her in a stoking manner. Kristina automatically backed up in response till she hit the wall.

His face and body getting too close for her liking. Niklaus place his hand on each side of her on the wall, blocking her from moving, making her stomach jump in nervousness and her heart thud against her rib cage.

"Really? Because I'm sure it is. My mistake." She said shrugging and flashing him one of her award winning smiles. Fear flashed before her eyes for a spilt second but left quickly as he started to back off.

"Your a horrid liar." He muttered, annoyances masked her face, and your a horrid person, she wanted to yelled back but she kept herself composed as she walked into his bathroom preparing his bath.

"What gave me away, Lord Niklaus?" Kristina said, she could really tell that using his full name bothered him. She wanted to praise herself for her small victory but she wasn't about to jinxes it.

"Other then your heart beating like a horse? I would have to say it was the eyes. I can read them quiet too easily." Klaus said with a smirk in his face. Now, he had a good poker face. Others then her fluttering heart beat he would have never been about to tell. He saw her frown slight, good he thought, that's what she gets for calling me Niklaus. He wasn't sure what her punishment would be for the rude out burst yesterday morning but it would have to wait for his sister would be here at dawn.

"Your free to leave." He said unbuttoning his pants in front of her, she quickly curtsied and dashed off without another word and with blushed cheeks.

-1-1-

Kristina was dashing in and out of the view of the original's sight, all early morning attending to all the needs to the ball this evening. She had done a magnificent job at the decorating the main floor with festive features and candle light for this evening. Rebekah would be very please when she arrives, Niklaus though as he saw Kristina's black curls sway past him for the thousandth time. Kristina had so little time left, making her nervously scrambling left to right almost every minute, finishing the last touches of the decor.

Why he couldn't just go back to his reading, was beyond him. Nik felt as if he couldn't take his eyes off her, which irritated him beyond belief.

He heard the trotting of two horses and the carriage wheels turning to the moment of the horses, in the faint distance about a minute for the private gates.

"Kristina, they're here." He said with a smile and lightly ushered her out the main door.

When they stepped out onto the stone steps of the castle entrance, he felt her tense beside him.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see Elijah?" Nik said with a little envy in his voice but she was to distract to notice.

She looked up at his face with her wide puppy dog eyes, "I am m'lord, it's nothing." She said looking off in the distance to see if she could spot the carriage. He pulled his jacket off and put it over her shoulders, but it didn't stop her shaking.

"What's wrong, love?" Nik said in what he called a compassionate voice but sound more like a command to Kristina.

"The maids talk." She stated flatly but he didn't get where she was heading. "It wasn't good this time. They told me stories of Lady Rebekah." She stopped there when she felt a big shiver go up her back. "I wish to not speak, m'lord." She saw the carriage in the distance; it made her stomach do a double knot.

The carriage made an abrupt stop in front of them. First Elijah came out, his usual long wavy brown hair and kind brown eyes that said a silent hello, making Kristina smile. When the door opened, a fair skinned girl with blonde curly locks and ice blue eyes, like Klaus' but they seemed a little judgeier. She was gorgeous but her facial expression seem to turn Kristina away from thinking she was a kind women.

"Long time, it's been, Nik?" She said fixing her marvelous pale lavender dress with white ruffs. Niklaus smiled down at his sister as he embraced her with a strong hug.

"It's been too long, I must say." He said in her golden locks. "How was Paris?" He said pulling her away and ushering her in the castle.

"It was beautiful. Did a lot of shopping! And the cuisine was great." Rebekah responded flashing her white teeth smile at her brothers.

The comment made Kristina jump as they walked inside. She was sure she wasn't talking about the food when she said cuisine. She felt Elijah rub her back softly as he saw that she looked a little paler them normal.

"Who decorated?" Rebekah said in a serious voice, it made Kristina want to stake herself with fear.

"I did, m'lady." Kristina whispered. She held her breath as she saw the female original look at her with narrow eyes.

"And you would be who?" She said a cruel voice as she stepped towards her. She looked at both of the brothers that and tensed at her tone.

"Kristina Rachela Genesis Alexanders, m'lady." She said bowing her head and bobbed the original a curtsying.

"And you are Klaus?" She said stepping even closer. Kristina didn't like the way she worded it and she had the sudden felling she need to explain that she wasn't sleeping with him or even liked him really, but she held her tongue.

"Yes I am his servant, m'lady." Kristina said rewording in the hopes of understanding.

"Well, I must say, I'm a little disappointed that John still has one year in my service because I have always desired a women servant." She said sending her a warm but warning smile as she turned and observed Kristina's decor.

"But it seems Nik gets all the women." She muttered, "Shame."

Kristina couldn't help but blush as Rebekah observed her decoration; she had stuck to the classic red, green and white/gold for the theme. She could tell it pleased her.

After lunch Kristina was requested in Rebekah's chamber for the preparation of the ball.

"What a lovely dress." Kristina muttered as she felt the deep cream silk fabric of the elegant dress.

"I know, I saw it in a window one day and I just knew I had to have it." Rebekah said stripping to her corset and briefs. She pulled the dress over her head and let Kristina tighten the strings in the back. After Kristina did Rebekah's hair in a curl up-do with complicated braids keeping most of her blonde locks at bay.

"Thank you, I truly have never seen any thing like this and I have been here awhile." Rebekah said laughing and admiring her eye-catching hair do. Kristina tensed as she finally digested her joke, she didn't know how old the original family was but neither did she want to know. It was to depressing.

"It's my pleasure, m'lady." The raven head said bowing and turning to leave.

"Are you not getting ready, also?" Rebekah's said stopping Kristina as she gripped the brass handle, Kristina could hear the loneliness in her tone and for a second she felt bad for the old women stuck in the young body but she knew better. Lady Rebekah had probably killed more people in one month then Elijah had all his life.

"It's not my place to celebrate, Lady Rebekah." She said gingerly opening the door but yet again she was stopping in her tracks at the sound of her voice.

"Don't let Niklaus hear that you are not attending." Kristina turned and closed the door behind her and walked closer to Rebekah's smug grin.

"How do you, I mean-" She said confused out of her mind. Had Nik told her about the agreement? Rebekah laughed lightly at her puzzled look.

"He is taking you, no?" She said putting on teardrop diamond earrings in front of her full body mirror.

"He made it clear to me that he didn't want me to go." Kristina said in her confused voice, it was a lie but her heart steadied its abnormal fast pace. Truth is Kristina just didn't want to face him, after what she had said to him that morning. Also, she was curious on what he had said to his sister about her.

"I just spoke to him and he made it very clear to me that he was taking you. But a word to the wise, your a human, his a vampire, you should do your best to control your loss tongue around him. He doesn't have a high tolerance for people that disappoint him." She said in an all to serious voice. "Or people that lie to him." She added with a smart-ass tone.

Kristina didn't know whether to be scared out of her wits or be pissed that the blonde had just told her she had a loss tongue. Had he told his sister everything? She thought.

"I don't have a dress." That was the only sentence that left her too dry throat. At that ever moment there was a soft knock on the door,

"I'm descent." Rebekah said clearly.

"You look lovelier then ever, sis." Niklaus said in a polite voice behind Kristina. Her cheeks burned and her muscles stiffed as she felt his presence behind her. The knot in her stomach made its familiar backflip leaving her feeling a little light headed.

"Why, thank you! Is that for me?" Rebekah said eyeing the big package in his hand.

"I'm sorry but this is for Kristina." She froze at the sound of her name.

Damn it, her head screamed as she felt her heart pick up pace when she turned to face him.

He was dressed in a deep black suit with a neat black bow tie around his neck, his hair was its usual curly floppy self and his eyes seemed to sparkle when they met her misty grey ones. He was gorgeous, she though dreamingly.

"For me, my lord?" She said in a rather small voice as he handed her the package that was tied together with a grey satin ribbon.

"Yes for you. If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with my sister, love." He said turning to Rebekah, who was still staring at herself in the mirror. Kristina quickly bowed and left the room in a hurry. Once she was in the safety of her room she let out the air that she seemed to have held in since he had walked in.

"Bloody hell." Kristina muttered as she set the package down on her dresser. Staring at it in its innocence for a good 5 minutes.

The gift itself was wrapped carefully in a fragile brown paper, topped off with a pale but rich grey ribbon. It pleaded and whined for her to open it but she held it off till she took another bath and carefully dried her big black curls. In her towel, she walked up to it slowly like if it were an animal, then she gently pulled the ribbon off, nothing supernatural happen so she gingerly ripped the sides of the paper to revile something rich grey like the ribbon. Kristina's jaw dropped when she finally pulled out the silk fabric to revile the gift. It was breath taking; it was the exact color of the ribbon, which matched her eyes. It was somewhat of a heart shaped at the top and the edges of the pale grey fabric seemed to be coated with black lace. It was beautiful; it almost brought tears to her eyes.

-(/)-

There was a slight knock on her white wood door, making her heart pick up pace.

"Come in." Her voice rang from the bathroom, as her hands were busy pulling up her black curls. There was a slight blur then she saw him in the mirror behind her, she jumped slightly but her heart kept its pace as he stood a good space away.

"Are you ready, love?" He said as she pulled the grey ribbon around her curly bun.

"One second, please. Have I made you late?" She said her voice a little more innocent. Niklaus only ignored her as he stared at her in the mirror; her skinned seemed to glow a little more in the presence of the light grey, which only drew him in more. The dress was perfect but it was only perfect because she wore it. It hugged her waist just right and left enough cleavage. She looked magnificent.

"You look extravagant." Nik whispered in her ear, he didn't remember getting so close but he liked it that way. He liked to feel her warmth and to hear her heart flutter whenever his breath hit her skin; she was such a tease to him, even if she didn't know it.

"Shall we go?" Kristina said a little bitter tone, ignoring his complement.

"As you wish, love." Nik said in a soft tone taken her hand in his and guiding her down to the heart of the party.

"And who may this be?" Said an older but stunning woman in a deep green dress that brought out her emerald eyes. She gave Kristina a slight smile, which, she returned.

"Shall I dare call her your date?" She said cocking an eyebrow higher then the other at Klaus. Kristina laughed slightly at the comment and moved to disagree but Nik only interrupted her.

"Yes, Olivia you can dare say. Olivia meet Kristina Alexander and Kristina meet Olivia Woodmenson." Niklaus said with a grin on his face when he saw how taken back she was when he called her his date.

"Pleasure." She said politely smiling and curtsied at the old looking vampire.

"My dear girl, the pleasure is mine." Olivia said lightly curtsying as well.

Kristina couldn't help but feel like it was going to be a long night and she was already on her third glass of wine. It was lovely to meet all these different people but it was also tiring fight Niklaus, silently, whenever some one ask him if she was his date. It was a struggle and half way through the night she stopped the resisting.

"Would you like to dance?" Niklaus said with an outstretched hand and a big smile on his face.

"I suppose. Even if I said no, you would make me, anyways." She muttered as he ushered her to the dance floor. The sound of the strings and brass filled the room, she recognized the piece. It was from the four seasons.

He lightly placed his hand on her thin waist and gently took her hand as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle when she stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" She whispered with a smile on her face, "Dancing with me is a life threatening." She said as he swirled her around the dance floor.

"It is a good thing I can't die." He whispered in her ear as he swayed her to the sound of the music, Nik could feel her tense in his arms.

Kristina could see that he saw the effects of his comment on her,

"I'm apologies for my actions." She whispered, gluing her eyes on the floor. But he only chuckled lightly at her plead for forgiveness.

"Love, there is no need to apologies for something you have not gotten used to. It takes time to get comfortable with my kind and under the circumstances I wouldn't expect you to let your guard down so easily." Niklaus said reassuring her.

What is wrong with me, he thought. She was a human, I was a demon, there shouldn't be any connection but he felt it. Everything about her brought him in, her scent, her features and her blood. God, her blood, it took ever ounce of his strength to not drink her dry. Her blood tasted different, it was cleaner but sweeter. It called to him.

His train of thought was stopped when the orchestra of instruments stopped creating music. She quickly bowed and dismissed herself, leaving Niklaus alone of the dance floor with a confused mind.

What the hell is wrong with you! She screamed in her mind. No, she couldn't and she wouldn't fall for a creature of the night. How could she even think of Klaus like that when Athan had just died, how could she forget him? He had die because of her, his life was cut short because of her actions of rebellion.

In her train of thought she ran into something hard and sturdy, before looking up, she whipped the tear falling for her misty grey eyes.

"I beg my pardon, I must be more attentive." She said before meeting the almost black brown eyes that seemed to burn her heart.

"Athan?" She said stepping back abruptly but he only closed the space between them in a seductive manner.

"Hello, darling." Athan said flashing his white teeth smile.

**What do you guys think!? Athan is alive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was overjoyed with the response I got from my last chapter! But far warning, you will NEVER guess where I'm taking this story, and I say that in a good way, so stay tune! Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot!**

**3 Romania person!**

**Chapter 8:**

"How-" Kristina said tears cascading down her face as she tried to run away from the ghost of her dead lover. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back with an iron grip and moving her even closer towards him. Kristina tried her best to push away but he had a new found strength that kept her at bay.

"I have missed you. You seem even more delicious then ever." He said in an arrogant manner edging closer and closer to pumping neck, her blood called for him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She spit as finally was able to shove him away, he wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't Athan anymore, he wasn't the kind-hearted man she fell in love with.

"Oh don't be like that. Don't you remember all the fun we had? All the nights together?" He said edging closer and playing with a loss black curl.

"What happened to you?" She said her eyes not holding back tears, he was suppose to be dead, she was suppose to move on.

"Long story short, I am dead." He said. Kristina's scream was stuck in her throat as she saw his dark brown eyes turn black and the veils below his eyes reach the surface. But worst of all, his mouth reviled the horrid fangs that only belong to the creatures of the night.

"No, no, no." She said shaking her head in horror. "It can't be." Her shaky hands cover her mouth trying to hold back the over flowing tears, it was bad enough that he had die but become something they hated, that was past the line of sanity.

Kristina backed up slowly but her back hit another sturdy surface.

"I must say Athan, when you said she was pretty, you weren't giving her credit. And she smells absolutely mouth watering." Said a rusty voice behind her, her muscles tensed like they always did in the presence of the supernatural.

"Do they all smell so sweet, m'lord?" Athan said not pulling back his fangs as he eyed her body.

"No, it's only the special ones." Said the man behind in a rustic voice. "Take her." He said pushing her into Athan's arms. Athan growled lightly in her ear as he dropped his hands a little lower then her back.

"Don't touch me." Kristina said through her teeth as she kicked him square in-between the legs. Athan gave out a little grunt when his knees gave out. She ran as fast as she could to the party but before she could even reach the steps, she was slammed down on the rocky ground back first, with a vampire face baring his teeth at her. He had brown straight hair and deep emerald green eyes that seemed almost swallowed by the blackness. Her head spun and stars clouded her vision as she felt the back of her head get wet.

Kristina groaned as the sound of men talking made her head spin once again. She tried to get up but rough rope pulled her back in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"I wouldn't move so much, darling. You took quiet a nasty fall and lost a lot of blood." He said putting his hands on either side of the armrests and getting very close to her pursed red lips.

"What did you do to Athan?" Kristina said through her teeth, the pain in the back of her head was excruciating, making her grip on the iron chains tighten.

"So quick to see your lover?" He said pushing her black curls behind her ear, she noticed that her hair was down and her grey ribbon was missing. "His out having lunch, probably another brunette."

Her voice got stuck in her throat as she remembered him showing her his vampire face. The mystery man chuckled and smiled at her, she could help but notice that he looked too much like another vampire she knew.

"Who are you?" She whispered narrowing her stormy eyes at him.

"Elijah and Niklaus never talk about me? Shame, I'm Kol Mikealson." He said giving her a devilish grin. Kristina felt like throwing up, another original? How many where there?

"Why am I here?" She said softly as she felt her head spin again.

"Well, isn't that the million dollar question?" Kol said walking towards the table and grabbed the blood filled glass. She felt shock over take her face, neither Lord Nik nor Lord Elijah had ever drank blood in front of her. It had her stomach knot up in disgust.

He gave her a smug look form his location, eyeing her body with piercing green eyes.

"I'm a little curious on why my blood didn't heal you?" He stated as he saw her blood stained back and hair, she must have cut her head when he had tackled her. "But it seems to be healing itself up just find." Kol finish with a cunning smile.

"Well isn't that the million dollar question?" She said through her teeth in a mocking tone has the second wave of vertigo hit.

"I like that spunk that you have, sweetie. It's just a shame that you will be dead in a couple of hours." Kol said with yet another smirk on his face.

Kristina stayed silent after she heard his comment. Now, she had two unanswered questions stuck in her head. Why was she here and why couldn't he heal her?

Niklaus felt silly when he realized he had thrown the dinning room chair into the stone wall, making the wooden sit shatter in splinters.

"Niklaus, we are going to find her." Elijah said resting a hand on Nik's shoulder but he only shrugged it off. He was sure what he was more upset about, that Kristina had left or that he actually cared.

"Why is she so important?" Rebekah said in disgust, she just got back from Paris after 6 months away and all they were doing was stressing over the stormy eyed girl. It almost made her want to throw chairs into the wall like her brother.

Both brothers stared at Rebekah with daggering eyes, they didn't know how to respond. Elijah had become every good friends with the raven haired girl and it didn't sound like her to run because she knew that they would just have to get another servant from the Alexanders family, which would it be ill Emily or young Luke?

Niklaus want to dagger Rebekah right then and there, why is she so important? The question seemed so simple but his answer seemed so difficult. Because he though he was starting to have genuine feelings for her or was it the game she seemed to be playing with him. Both answers made him not only dagger his sister but himself as well. When Elijah responded, Nik let his shoulders drop releasing the tension in his body.

"Bekah, just get out." Elijah said sounding more like a child then ever. It had worked; Rebekah didn't say another word of the manner to the two brothers as they planned the search.

"What shall we do first?" Elijah muttered to his brother as he stared at the floor confused on why Nik wanted her back too.

"We get a witch." Niklaus said his grip on her pale grey ribbon tighten, which he had found outside.

-(A hour later)-

"Sophia! How nice of you to join us." Niklaus said in a rather pissed off tone as he saw the little African American old woman step into the castle.

"I come her' as fast as I could." She said in a big ascent.

"Well you should arrived faster, I summoned you 45 minutes ago." Niklaus spit at her as he slammed the door behind her. Sophia didn't wince at his snarky tone, she was used to his rough nature.

"Ah 'ord Elija', I dare say I have missed ya'." She say lightly curtsying, he returned it with a pleasant smile and a bow.

"I dare too, say that I have missed you." He commented giving a Niklaus his famous stern look.

"Now what can I do 'or ya'?" She said with a big fake smile on her face, the only reason she was here was because Niklaus he promised to keep the witch line long.

"I want you to do a tracking spell." Niklaus said stretching his hand that held the stormy satin ribbon. Sophia smiled lightly as she grabbed the ribbon but soon her brown dark eyes became wide with fear and a shriek left her lips as she pulled away and staggered on the floor with sobs.

"What has been done?" Sophia said with her eyes glazed in fear and tears.

**So what you think about Kol?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update soon, I had a 7-paragraph essay, a lab in chemistry, an AP world essay and my first AP world test. I have been a little preoccupied but hopeful I learned my lesson about waiting last minute. This chapter is my shortest but it's pretty dramatic, so beware! **

**Thank you to my new followers xxdarkvampireangelxx and kaityjo27!**

**Also a big shout out to NIGHTANGEL21, , ILoveYou1978, superkiran and again xxdarkvampireangelxx! I love it when you guys review. It really makes my day!**

**Romanian person 3**

**Chapter 9:**

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" Niklaus growled at the frail African woman for the second time but she was still sobbing heavily. Elijah couldn't help but clench his fists in frustration; it had been about 5 minutes of nonstop crying. The female witch kept repeating the same three words, "poor, poor soul" as she rocked back and forth.

"Sophia, you aren't helping us by crying. What did you see?" Elijah said in a gentle but stern voice, squatting down next to her. She had touched the grey ribbon and shrieked like it had burned her, but Elijah only felt its smooth as silk fabric.

"She troubled creature, she know pain. I see it all!" Sophia said with her thick ascent coming out and her chocolate eyes becoming g to wide for comfort.

Both Elijah's and Niklaus' faces where plastered with confusion and irritation, the witch wasn't making sense.

"Poor, poor child." She began sobbing again rocking herself back and forth on the marble titles of the castle. Sophia was none respondent even when Niklaus bared his fangs in her face and threatened to kill her whole family.

"Niklaus, just stop. She can't hear us." Elijah said pouring himself a hefty glass of bourbon. There was an awkward silence that filled the air as Sophia started to stop crying.

"Could it be something to do with her blood?" Elijah said not pealing his eyes off of his drink. At first Nik was flabbergasted. He though he was the only one that could smell how clean and rich her blood was, it was nothing compared to any ordinary humans. After tasting it abruptly twice, Niklaus didn't see how he had resisted both times and was sure he couldn't resist the third time.

"I have no clue, brother." Niklaus said in an irritated voice as Sophia's sobs filled the room.

"He wont come for me." Kristina said feeling her strength regain its self.

A light chuckle escaped Kol's lips as he heard her pathetic reason.

"I am sure he will come." He said twirling a wood stack in his hand. He was positive that his little brother would come, after the way he acted two nights before the ball when he had sent Athan to send his brother a message, a message that never got received. But by the way he acted when Athan asked of Kristina, was the big indicator he needed.

"What are you going to do when he comes? He is stronger then you are. With Elijah by his side he seems impossible to beat." She said with venom in her voice, her only hope was the original brothers. If they didn't make an appearance, she was sure to be dead in less then a day.

Athan had been missing ever since they had brought her to this dark gloomy cabin.

What he was capable of doing and he was probably doing, scared her. He was never one for the rules when he was human, that was something she loved about him but now se realized how stupid her immature thoughts were. He was probably out there taking people's lives. Anger flooded over her and she yanked the rusty chains that kept her at bay but they didn't give way.

"What did you do to Athan!?" She yelled, she had never felt so close to death till now, but the only thing that mattered to her was Athan. Kristina still had feelings for him, even if he was out killing people.

"So many questions." Kol said sarcastically as he walked closer to her.

"You should be counting your blessings, that I haven't killed you yet. But I don't know how long I can fight it. You see, your blood calls to me, it sings it sweet song that drags me in." He purred in her ear, he was too close. Kristina could hear the beat of her heart in her own ears. It seemed louder then ever as she felt his breath fan her flesh.

She flinched as she felt lips touch her neck and trail up and down her jaw line, not kissing her but just brushing up against her skin. She pulled away, leaving him there with hungry eyes.

"I rather die." She hissed through her teeth, she was sick of people touching her.

"Don't worry I'll execute that wish in good time." He said grinning at the raven-haired woman in the deep blue, blood stained dress.

"They shouldn't be long, darling." Kol said with a massive grin.

-(/)-

"What hav'ya got me into!?" Sophia said pointing her slender black finger at Niklaus. Nik was so close to snapping her little neck, he had gone from non-responsive to sobs to yelling.

"Sophia calm down!" Elijah said pinning Nik to the wall but he was stronger and he could feel his little brother winning.

"Watch how you talk to me, you old hag." Niklaus said growling and slamming Elijah into the dinning table. In seconds he had a death grip on the witch's frail neck.

"Tell me what you know!" Nik demanded tightening his grip on the black women's windpipe.

"She is against nature." Sophia gasped as she tried to get air inside of her.

"What?" Elijah said, in a flash he was by Nik's side pulling Niklaus away fro from the woman so she could talk.

"She is hybrid." The witch let out in a whisper.

**Bet you didn't see that one coming! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I would like to apologies for my lack in updating earlier. I was self-debating my plot for about three days. In the end, I decided on what was best for my writing. Hope you guys love it. BTW this chapter is veryyyyyy complicated and confusing. So any question, please ask! **

**Special thanks tooooo: JasmineChyanne, Lilithdra, and Anghel Ni Kamatayan! You guys are awesome!**

**3,**

**Romanian person**

**P.S. I know, I should have done this earlier, but I do not own Vampire Dairies!**

**Chapter 10:**

"Athan, no. Please don't." Kristina whimpered, fight against the tight restraint around her small wrists and ankles. He showed her his vampire face and decreased the space between her windpipe and his mouth, making her heart rate pick up.

"Your just so tempting." He said in a sly manner, inhaling her scent deeply.

Athan's will power seemed to be drained from him when he smelt her blood, Lord Kol had done him right by sending him out to feed. He could hardly control himself. He was only 4 months old, too young to actually control himself around such a temptation.

"Please, please, please." Kristina begged silent tears rolling down her cheeks; she still had hope in him. He wasn't lost yet.

"Don't do that to me, Kristina." He groaned at the pleading in her voice. Half of him wanted so bad to put it back on. To feel, to feel how much he still loved her but it seemed impossible if he was going to have to invite the pain, sorrow and anger back in as well. But the other half of him craved for her blood, it screamed to him, not like the regular human blood.

Before he knew what he was doing, he dug his fangs into her olive skin and heard her slightly moan as she felt his razor sharp teeth pierce her skin.

It felt like a century had past before he was yanked away from her throat.

"Don't make me kill you, again." Kol snarled at Athan, when he had him pinned against the wall.

"You did this!?" Kristina said through her teeth, clenching the chair handles in support.

She had never been this angry before. The firing rage seemed to bubble all over her body; it circulated, not having any point of exiting. Kristina felt heat over take her like she was about to catch fire.

That's when she felt it. It seemed to gather in her hands, head and chest. The feeling of total control and connection with her surroundings, it sat deep inside of her.

For a second, Kristina saw herself in Kol's eyes and nearly cried out in fear. And just like that the little power she though she had, was gone.

Kol saw it so clearly, but it all seemed like blur after it was over. Her eyes seemed to be swallowed by her strange grey colored iris and her pupil, that was always a black color, seemed to spark with the color of topaz. He feared her for a second, till her eyes changed back into their scared stormy color. He pursued closer to her shaking body, lightly cupped her face.

"What are you?" Kol whispered searching her tearful eyes.

"She is in the little cottage house, on the far end of the village south of here." Sophia said in what sounded like perfect English. Nik could hear her heart start to flutter lightly but disregarded it for the moment.

"Thank you, Sophia." Elijah said escorting her out of he castle as she handed Nik back the pale grey ribbon.

"Our deal still stands, Sophia." Niklaus said from inside.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said in somewhat of a monotone. Sophia was keeping something; both Elijah and Nik could sense it.

After 5 minutes of silence Elijah was the one that broke it.

"She was lying." He said flatly as he held back his anger by clenching his fists, "I bet she is going to go see her, now."

"Well, brother, let us find out." Niklaus said running out in the cold December wind.

The energy she had mustered inside, hunted her. Kristina had never felt something like that before. Though it felt so familiar at the same time.

She could already tell it took upmost of her strength. Her eyelids felt weak and her state of mind seemed clouded, not to mention the semi-healed wound, in the back of her head, had reopened.

Kol's words hunted her "What are you", was she in fact, something to be feared? She couldn't mistake the fear that had past over Kol's eyes when she had felt that surge of energy. Kristina had saw the flash of panic hit him, she didn't know whether to be scared or glad that she had something that even made an original finch in fear.

It was new to her, the power she could hold. It made her feel like she could take anything.

Her attention was snapped back to the present as she heard the rough slam of the door to the front of the cabin.

The sound of an accented voice and the muttering of Kol, hummed at her ears tauntingly. There conversation started slow but soon the volume of their voices increased and their yell made it easier for Kristina to hear.

"I seen everything, I feel everything." Said a thick ascent from the hallway, it had to be a woman's, assuming from the high-pitched tone.

"And?" Said an annoyed vampire.

Everything got painfully quiet and all Kristina could hear for a minute, was the loud pumping of her heart against her rib cage.

"She is hybrid." Said the mysterious woman. It was silent for another minute till her kidnapper finally spoke.

"What did you tell them?" Kol said with a harsh voice. Kristina even flinched at his tone. She could only imagine what terror the woman was going though.

"I direct them on other side of town. You can make your escape with her." She in a small voice, then there was the unmistakable snarl from Kol.

"They must have followed you here." He said followed by the shattering of wood. "Go to the back room, wake Athan and Gheorghe." He said in a snappy tone.

There was a patter of footsteps and then two other footsteps joined the women's.

There was a harsh barking of orders but she ignored them when she saw the door to her dark room creak open to reveal an African woman. She had to be around her 30's. Her big brown eyes were big and caring as she advanced closer to Kristina.

"Poor, poor soul." She muttered before placing her hand on Kristina's head of curls. There was a feeling that surrounded the women, it felt wrong. It felt like she couldn't be trusted.

"Don't be frightened." Said the African American woman. There wasn't even time to react before the woman's eyes glazed over and she started to chant in the native tongue of her people. Kristina yelled into the cloth that covered her mouth but soon the scenery around her turned black and the light around her decreased as she fell into some kind of sleep.

-(DREAM)-

The full moon was directly parallel to Kristina, as well as the mysterious curly brown haired woman and the little raven-headed child. The older woman had an iron grip on the little girls hands, yanking her furiously deeper and deeper into the foggy forest. The little girl gave out small sobs as the walked faster, Kristina didn't like this woman, the way she was treating the 5 year old was indecent and abusive.

"Mama, where is papa?" Said the little girl with a small angelic voice, at first Kristina couldn't understand her. It seemed like a bunch of Latin sounding words, but slowly her brain unscrambled the words for her and she steadily came to understand their different tongue.

"Kristina you know better, he is long gone!" The older woman snapped, Kristina flinched at the sound of her name, but the woman in her 20's didn't seem to be speaking to her. She was addressing the little girl in her arms.

"But why mama?!" The little girl whined softly. Though her voice was angelic, Kristina could hear the unsteadiness in it.

Kristina saw tears in the mother's eyes, something had happened to the little girl's father. The woman just ignored the pleading questions of the child and kept pursuing through the forest.

"Mama!?" The little girl with the name Kristina pleaded as she fought her mothers grip. Then she saw the too familiar eyes of the little girl, they were stormy grey like hers.

Kristina cover her mouth from calling out to herself, the little girl seemed to be her. It was unmistakable her, the little 5 year old girl had olive skin and her cheeks seemed to blush even as she walked with her mother. Most of all, she had waist length long big black curls and stormy pleading eyes, something they share. It was Kristina; there was no doubt in her mind.

Kristina called out to herself, but neither her young self nor the lady, she called mama turned around.

Then she saw the mother grip her smaller self to a stop,

"He left because of you, because you had to be a mutation of the two most unnatural creature on this cursed earth. Because of you, there will be no such thing as peace for your father and I, you horrid curse of a child." She shrieked, with hatred filled in her cold black eye. Before the woman knew the extent of her words, little Kristina's eyes become the hatred color that Kristina had witnessed when Kol clammed that he had killed Athan.

Her big eyes where surrounded by grey but her pupils had change to a yellow topaz gold color.

Out of nowhere, there was a burst of bright light and everything went snow white for a minute. Once Kristina's eyes became familiarized with the lack of light, she processed the images in front of her.

Kristina's stomach turned in horror as she saw the mother's body. It stood lifelessly face down in the wet grass of the dense forest.

"Mama?" Said the little voice, crouching down next to the dead woman.

Tears flowed down both Kristinas' faces.

It was too much to comprehended with such little information. They both sat there sobbing uncontrollably, till the young Kristina screamed out in pain as her arm broke suddenly, in a revolting manner. Kristina's head hurt as she tried to process what was happening in front of her. The child sank to her knees as she let out another revolting scream of pain. Her body seemed to bend and snap at every scream.

After what felt like eternity, her younger-self let out one more skin crawling scream when her back broke, arching in a wolf like manner. Her small arms turned into sturdy limbs and her dark black curls shifted into a silk black coat that covered her whole body. Kristina slowly back way from the small black figure, lying on her side on the ground, she was turning into a monster.

Kristina's stomach formed into a knot as she saw the small girls nose and mouth turn into snout and her small milk color teeth turn into razor sharp carnivorous teeth. But worst of all the eyes, the once stormy dark grey eyes changed drastically. The whites of her eyes turned into the gold-yellow topaz color with flakes of grey silver.

Kristina's murderous scream seemed to be stuck in her throat as she locked eyes with the beast, they seemed to scream to her in pain and hungry.

"Me?" Kristina whispered, her voice coming out in a hush tone. Then it leaped for her.

Kristina's eyes flung open, to revile the African American woman in front of her with tears in her almost black eyes.

"Poor, poor soul." She said in a whispered, not releasing her grip from her head.

Kristina felt her chest rise and fall as she gasped for air; it had all been too real. The dream seemed to be exact in detail. She could smell the faint order of the damp forest ground and most of all she could still hear the low growl, the beast had released when it pounced for her.

"What happened?" Kristina said in a whimper as tears fell down her blushed cheeks, once the witch removed the choke rag, covering her mouth.

"You killed your mother with your powers. Triggering the curse you inherited from you Father." She said in a Latin coated language, the one she had heard from the dream.

"Lies, that was not my mother. And that was not me." Kristina lied to the black woman and herself. She had made the connection but she repudiated the possibility that she had killed someone, that someone being her mother.

"That wasn't me. That couldn't be me." She said to herself while shaking her head.

"My dear, it will be fine." She said stroking her cheek, a small smile appearing on her pale lips.

"You must understand, I am not her, I'm not that little girl, I'm from London. I only speak English. My parents are Lisa and Andrew Alexanders. I have never killed anyone." Kristina sobbed out; she could stop her shaky body.

"I never killed my mother." She added in a whisper.

"I understand." The African American woman said in a Latin tongue, "I understand my duty to the earth." She was yelling now and stood over her in a cruel manner.

"And as a servant to mother nature, I understand my duty to her." The lady yelled making Kristina strained against her old iron chains; they left her defenseless to the crazy woman in her mist.

"My duty it to kill the disruption in the balance." Her words meant nothing to Kristina, for her attention was brought to the old silver dagger that lingered above her heart.

Before Kristina could say anything in her defense the sliver went straight through her heart, cutting the air on its way in.

"It has been done." The witch whispered her eyes fluttering. Those were the last words of the hag as she let go of the handle and collapsed to the floor, leaving Kristina with metal in her heart.

She gagged as she tried to breath in air but it got stuck in her windpipe. Her long black lashes fluttered in response of her lungs strain for oxygen. She was dying if not dead already, Kristina took a last intake of breath before letting her body go limp and letting the darkness overtake her vision and heart.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really hoped you like the last chapter as much as I liked writing it. This chapter, I think, is even better so enjoy and please tell me what you think! I'm dying to know what readers think! Thank you for the Favorite Alert, Allessa96, you made my day (: !**

**Again thanks to astral-owl and sailingsuperstar2016 for the following notifications! Thanks for the reviews and Guest, I greatly appreciate it! **

**3 Romanian person**

**Chapter 11:**

_They surrounded her, leaving her in the middle of the powerful circle._

_"This is for your own good, little one." A woman said from her right as they all joined hands and start chanting in their sacred tongue._

_The luminescent torches around her magnified their fire, till she was left blinded by the magic and light swirling around her. They said they could help her. She wanted to forget, to forget that she was the biggest disgrace to the supernatural community, to forget that she had killed her mother in the face of white rage. To forget all the agony the full moon had brought her way. But lastly, she wanted to forget how dreadfully alone she was. They said they would grant her wish and they were._

_As they chanted in harmony, Kristina could feel the power draining from her finger tips, and her connection with the earth and it's makings start to fade._

_Kristina felt her servitude to the moon cut short, as she recognized she didn't feel the need to turn under the colossal full moon above her. She was starting to feel normal, till the sharp pain on her head erupted. Suddenly, the light around her faded and she observed the 14 witches around her drop like flies to the ground. One was left standing tall and above all others. Even with Kristina's magic taken, she still recognized the witch's strong magical presence._

_The last witch standing had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes that seemed to dig into her head as a motherly voice called out to her, "You will rise again. You will feel the pain once more, for you fellowship is to mother natural and her creations. You will only fade and wither till your life is taken from you and the weapon that takes your life will be the only thing that can stop you, till then you will have no knowledge of your past life."_

_Then when she thought the pain would increase, it stopped abruptly._

_Kristina felt her mind go blank as she slowly forgot the past fives years of memories, all the hugs and kisses from her father, all the scolding from her disciplining mother, all the memories of her mustering her powers in the meadows, and all the painful memories of her bones snapping when she transformed under the full moon. All were taken until she was left in the dark alone, starving, and clueless._

Kristina's lungs seemed to scream out for oxygen when her eyes and head shot up from the slumber. She felt as if someone had tried to drown her, her chest was heavy and seemed to rise and fall 5 inches whenever she took a breath.

Her hands jetted straight for her chest, in a flash, to only find the trace of a lot of dry blood. The memory of the sliver dagger seemed to make her chest hurt even more then it already did.

"Look, who has woken." Said a male voice to her right, the unblemished tone of his voice and the way it seemed to ring in her ear, made her think about Elijah. Except, it held a more rusty tone, almost an older sensation then her favorite original. When Kristina brought her eyes to the door to her right, she saw nothing but a dark hallway opening and no evidence of another living creature.

In a swift movement, Kristina jumped off the table. Pushing it towards the slight inhale and exhale of breath, coming from her right behind her and successfully pinning the mysterious man to the wall. He had slightly wavy dark brown hair and deep masking emerald green eyes. It made her stomach clench as she realized his hair and eyes resembled Kol but his facial bone structure resembled Elijah. The male was far to old to be their brother, noticing from his slight bangs of his eyes and wrinkles of his forehead, but he looked so much like the two Originals she had encountered.

He lightly laughed at her attempted of a fight. Using his vampire elements, he pushed the table aside like it was a paperclip and had her pinned to the wall by her neck. The silver dagger, he removed from her chest, waving ever so closely to her old wound.

"Nice trick but I am still wiser and faster then you." He said lightly cutting the skin of her neck to see it heal quickly after, leaving one teardrop of blood resting on her collarbone. He was half tempted to lick it off but stopped himself. It seemed cursed; it smelt so sweet, make the whole room smell like magnolias. He bet any vampire in a mile could smell her; it seemed to perfume his nose and the air around him.

She wasn't vampire but he was sure she wasn't human. The woman was special, that's all he could conclude for the time being. Her movement took him off guard, she punched him square in the ribs, and he could hear the crushing sound of bone, leaving his breathless for a minute. While he stood helpless on the floor for seconds she snatched the dagger from his hand and slamming his back in to the weak wooden floor, that gave way to the force she used against it.

"You might be older and quicker, but your attention spanned could use some improvement." She said releasing her grip on his neck and handing him a helping hand instead. Kristina was taking a big risk by trusting him but she had safely stashed the silver dagger in back of her corset, away from his grip.

The newfound energy and strength was very appealing to her, though she knew that she would have to pay the price on the full moon. Those worries didn't bother her right now.

"Why the helping hand?" He said questioning her generosity and kindness. He wanted to take advantage of it, but decided to hold off and see her intentions.

"Kristina Rachela Genesis Tepes " Kristina said ignoring his question and putting out a hand for him to shake, which he took.

She didn't know why she had said Tepes, but it seemed right, Tepes being her real father's last name. Kristina could feel the memories coming back slowly but only the ones that where family oriented.

"Mikael Mikaelson." The Original said lightly, he could see why she would be a weakness to his sons, a great weakness he could use.

"If you don't mind a stranger asking but are you related-" Kristina was stopped abruptly in her process of talking by Mikael burst of laughter,

"I'm their father. I'm not surprise they didn't mention their father, they don't like to talk about me." He said with a slight grin as he brushed himself of slightly. He could feel Kristina's body tense up, and her already fast heart start to flutter in speed.

"May I ask, how you came to meet my children?" He asked narrowing his eyes on hers but keeping his warm smile on his lips.

"The family, Alexanders, had a debt to pay. I was the payment." Ms. Tepes said.

The memory hit her like the rain. She was 5, when she was brought to a family who was expecting one child already. They had argued with the black haired man that found her in the woods. The Alexanders had said something about a debt being paid. Now she realized why they had taken her in, not out of kindness, no. They had taken her out of selfishness.

"Which child?" Mikael said raising one of his bushy brown eyebrows in curiosity.

"Niklaus." The name made her stomach knot, and Kristina cursed herself as her heartbeat picked up.

"He is not my son." Mikael spat, using extra venom when he said 'my'. The original could tell he had scared Kristina. She had lightly stepped away from him when he was done with his response. It was new knowledge to her; Kristina was left speak-less in response.

"May I go?" She said awkward shifting in her place; the hybrid was almost as uneasy around Mikael, as she was with Kol.

"I see no reason why not, but may I accompany you on your journey?" He said. Mikael was curious on what this girl knew about his children and Nik. He was absolutely certain that she could lead him to them, if necessary.

On the carriage ride to Kristina's old home, he pressured her to tell him everything about her time with her family.

Kristina was every open about it. She told him about how Kol had taken her in hopes that Nik would come. The hybrid also told him about how she had been daggered and didn't really know if Niklaus had really come.

But Mikael knew, he knew very well.

The father original had been so close to daggering Niklaus but complications arose with his two brothers being there, making it impossible to get a good grip on him. It seemed, in their efforts to flee they left this mysterious creature with a sliver dagger through her heart.

He knew if he played her right, he could turn her against Nik and she could end up aiding in his death. Mikael knew where she was heading. Where would any sensible person head to when everything was lost? Their family, and he knew what awaited her.

As the carriage moved to a halt in front of a soft brick colored house, Kristina quickly rushed out like a child, running up to the door, giving a soft but speedy knock on the black door.

Kristina couldn't hear anyone in the house so she just pushed opened the door to revile her horror.

Blood stained the carpets, walls and all of their furniture. Every inch of the house was splattered with the hatred red colored liquid. The first body she met was her adopted father. He had a stained red wooden dagger in his once strong hand, with his head face down in the cold wooden floor, a blood pool collected at his neck and around his back. She could help but play out the horrid scene in her head, her father had gone first to try and protect the rest of the family as the intruder didn't think twice before ripping apart half of his fragile neck. Kristina stumbled further into the blood painted house to see her mother lifeless body holding on to Luke's non-responsive corpse. His large pale blue eyes where to be glued to the bloody wall. His gaze seemed once filled with deadly pain and fear but now they only where filled with emptiness and death. Kristina's mind couldn't take it once she saw the last and most skin crawling images of them all.

Emily laid their face up with blank eyes that where masked with fear and sorrow even after death. They stared at the small deep blue ring Kristina had given Emily, for her 13 birthday, that May. Her sandy blonde hair was stained with the devil red color that seemed to have come from her neck.

Kristina's body crippled to the floor in pure agonizing pain as she tried to digest every sickening image that she had only observed once in her dreams, but never imagined them to come to life.

It was almost a full moon outside, when she finish buried her loved ones and the only weapon that could destroy her.

"Are you ready to go?" Mikael said placing a hand on her hunched olive skinned shoulder. When she turned to him, he automatically stepped away in a fear state. The whites of her eyes seemed to be over taken by the grey and her pupils where left a deep gold topaz. It wasn't anything he had seem before, it made him want to kill her then and there but the greatness of her power could easily crush one, such as simple as Niklaus.

Kristina anger pushed her to feel the biology around her. The feeling was longingly familiar. The Earth made its presents more pronounced and shinned a light on her now clear path.

She took off her anchor necklace placed the deep blue stoned ring on the silver chain as well. Mikael could not only see pain in her eyes, the pain that he had secretly created for her to obtain, but he could see the determination oozing from her.

The Earth under him gave slight trembles and gusts of wind that tussled the winter dead leaves at his feet. He saw her red lips trembled slight before becoming pursed. They stood her silently for what felt like hours before she broke it with a sinister promise.

"I'm going to kill him."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(If you don't care about Author notes, skip and I hope you enjoy reading my new chapter!)**

**Ok. First of all, I have been the busiest teen in the whole world this week and I apologies for the wait. The pause was needed though, for many reasons. **

**I was debating on what to do from here and was unsure where I should start off.**

**I have had (still have) so much schoolwork and it was time to put in some effort.**

**SEASON 3 IS ON NETFLIX! Which means I can make sure my chapters are perfectly flowing with the main plot of the series.**

**And I kind of had a writer's moment, where I wasn't sure if I should keep writing but I'm slowing climbing out of it.**

**SO, much thanks to my REVIEWERS: (I'm still unsure how I should take you comment, haha), ILoveYou1978, Anna (Guest), and jamiecarterannie. I hope you know I love it when you guys review!**

**Also thanks to: MeliaAlexander, kmcracerx, FreakyGeek13 and Lunaka92. You guys are the best!**

**Hope you like!**

**Romanian person 3**

**Chapter 12:**

**-Chicago-**

"Another drink for the lady." Said a rustic voice to the bartender. Kristina turned to meet the hazel eyes of her target, Stefan Salvatore. He was grinning at her in a hungry manner, the way most vampires looked at her. The hybrid couldn't help but pull her red lips into a sneaky smile; he had no idea what her true intensions were.

"Why, thank you." She raising her refilled red wine glass and throw her head back instantly, finishing the drink. Aside from the tingling of alcohols in her system, Kristina felt the sensation of magic become present in her mind. She sighed to herself. Another cute one, it's a shame that she had to kill him.

"Wow, were you thirsty?" He said smirking at the way she downed her drink.

"I bet you are." She said playing with the collar of his suit. There was only one reason the ripper had approached her. It was because of her intoxicatingly mouth-watering blood.

Stefan was positive that he could have smelt her a mile away, if he strained himself. He let out a low growl as he morphed into his monstrous face. He vampire's eyes turned black with hunger, which were surrounded by the deep veins that pumped innocent blood throughout his body.

In one swift movement he lunged for her throat but before he could even touch the soft sweet skin of her neck, she had him by the throat and pinned to the bar. His eyes stared at her fearfully as he witnessed her hybrid grey- topaz eyes. Kristina's hand traveled up her thigh to retrieve the wooden stake that was strapped securely there.

The job was said to be easy and it was. You were given a name, and a face if you were lucky, then you were expected to show proof of your kill. If you got disposable of the problem, then you were given pay. Like the rest of her bounties, she expected to execute the problem with clean and quick precision but Kristina's actions where stopped by the sound of one's voice.

"Bitten off more then you can chew, mate?" Said a too, familiar voice behind her. The dormant knot in her stomach made itself known and the nauseating feeling reappeared. She could feel the presence of monstrous killer in her mist.

"I can handle myself, love." Kristina said mockingly as she turned to meet Niklaus' very blue eyes. At first they should no sign of emotion, then the wheels in him mind clicked and they suddenly were filled with shock, anger and hurt. "Don't you remember me?" The Hybrid said letting go of Stefan; he would have to wait as she dealt with the original.

Nik was fast, she had to give him that. He went for her throat like an amateur. Kristina dogged, grabbing his hand in the process and then flipped him over her head, making his body slam back first into a wooden table. Before she could plunge her hand into his chest to rip out his evil heart, the blur of a blonde figure tackled her. They summersaulted until Kristina was back first next to the stairs, which was a good distance from Niklaus. Kristina shoved Rebekah over her head and into the wooden steps using both feet. With out think her instincts kicked in and she quickly brought herself to her feet. The area around her was totally trashed with shattered glass and wooden chairs broken, but no sign of Niklaus.

"Playing hard to get? Where's the fun in that?" Kristina whispered as her grip tightened on the wooden stake and her red rose lips pulled up in to a sly smile.

Death would be too easy for him; he had to suffer like he made her and her family.

"Me, playing hard to get? On the contrary, your the one playing hard to get, love." He whispered. She could feel his warm breath on the shelf of her ear and it gave her a haunting feeling of hopelessness. He had played and taunted her mind as a human, but Kristina wasn't the helpless being she used to be. She was full of untold and uncontrollable power.

Kristina went to turn but he wrapped his hand around her waist pulled her body to his. With the other hand he grabbed her wrist and squeezed till she let out a whimper and dropped the wooden dagger.

"I thought you were dead." The powerful vampire whispered, his tone like ice knives against her skin as he let her cradle her broken wrist.

In a matter of seconds her shattered wrist was repair and she fought back the growled that was boiling in her chest. He whipped her around and pinned her against the wall by her shoulders, "I though you were dead." Niklaus said again in an icy voice.

He absolutely hated himself when he felt the lust growing thick in his blue eyes. When Nik had figure out she was a hybrid, his heart was set on finding her but when he had figure out she was dead his heart had been shattered.

Nik had experienced a painful longing for her after he had left her there, dead with a silver dagger lodged into her heart. He had faced the fact that he was the only one of his kind on this earth, half vampire/half werewolf. But now that Kristina was here, he didn't feel so utterly alone. He knew now that he wasn't the only possible hybrid. A new feeling of possible power arose in his mind. Niklaus wouldn't loss her again.

"Yet, You just left me there. With a dagger in my heart." Kristina said her eyes forming into the familiar grey-topaz color that was triggered when her power had hit its point of damage. She could feel the spark in the air around her; her power was building, and every second she got more and more rage filled.

"Then you went and killed my family." Her voice seemed less angelic and more demon possessed. It sounded like two people talking in unison as Kristina found her way out of his grip.

Niklaus collapsed to the floor in agony, putting his hand over his head to try and stop the pain. His head felt as if it was about too bust and he couldn't halt the piercing screams that full his eardrums.

"I never killed your family!" He yelled through the screams, his body felt as if it had been set on fire and he swore he smelt burning flesh.

She wasn't natural, a hybrid was beyond natural but she was something much worse. She was something more sinister and unbalanced, something that was obviously unstable and life threating.

Kristina felt the weight in her body increase as if she was slowly falling into oblivion. In response to her state of being, blood slowly trickled down out of her nose, camouflaging itself in her blood red lips. Even she had limits.

The hybrid knew she couldn't take Niklaus down and not do damage to herself but she hadn't excepted to be on the prink of collapsing from the lack of energy. Her knowledge of her own powers had brought her to believe that she was a lot stronger then this.

Kristina was reaching the end of her magical chant this meant Niklaus would be dead for the last time and possibly her.

It was no mystery to her now; she felt her own life being drained from her. But she knew that if she died as well, her death wouldn't be in vain.

"That will be all, Kristina. I am in no need for your services anymore." Said familiar voice next to her.

She felt ice-cold metal slice through her chest and aggressively rip at her heart's tissue. The powerful witch felt her connection with the spell slip from her fingertips as she redirected her attention to the to familiar sliver dagger located, once again, in her heart.

"I can handle it from here." Mikael said pushing the silver as far as it would go into her fluttering heart. She felt get knees buckle and her eyelids flutter to a halt as her lungs collapsed and her last breath escaped her.

**Review, so I don't go crazy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm officially done with my schoolwork for the weekend, thank god. So maybe ill post another chapter on Sunday, depending one the reviews and alerts I get. Its not may favorite chapter, but its necessary. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to: BlackBird99, , ILoveYou1978 and Emmalea. You guys rock, I honestly wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you all!**

**Romanian person**

**Chapter 13:**

-(Virginia)-

"Thank you, Abby." Kristina said to the African America young women next to her, the witch seemed stiff with uncertainty.

"It's the least I could do." She whispered. Kristina felt responsible for her wick and sorrowful tone. The hybrid had stricken a deal with the witch. The deal required the young Bennett witch to tap into some dark magic in order to successfully put Mikael into a deep slumber.

He had lied to her about everything, about all his motives behind wanting his son dead. Mikael had lied about how he would never put her in harms way and, most of all, how Niklaus had killed her family. It had all been a lie to get Kristina to bring him to the edge of death, only for Mikael to try to kill her and Klaus.

"Is he…" Abby's question trailed of to silence. Her deep brown seemed lost in the train of thought and her powerful hands twitched uncontrollably. The witch was nothing compared to Kristina power but strong magic ran deep in her kinship. After all she was a Bennett.

"He isn't dead but in a deep sleep." Kristina said gently picking up Mikael motionless body, which as wrapped in a white linen fabric, and placing him in the back of her jet black, beat up Jeep, Cherokee.

It had worked, Mikael was out of her way and she didn't have to run from him anymore. Everything was good. She was going to put him in a nice cemetery up in Charlotte (check) NC, then head up to Tennessee to a pack of werewolves that she had spark an interest in.

"But I don't understand." Abby said. The young witch was still clueless even after Kristina had explained everything to her. She was still in shock from taking a life.

"What is so difficult?" Kristina said her eyebrows netted slightly, their was so much people didn't get these days.

"How are you alive?" She said netting her eyebrows. Kristina gave a little sigh, and looked at the witch with kind grey eyes.

"When I was human, a witch daggered me in the heart. She thought that would kill me. Somehow, Mikael caught knowledge of the dagger, located it and dagger me. He thought it would kill me this time but it didn't. Werewolves can't be killed by silver." The raven head said. She could see the wheels turning in Abby's chocolate eye.

"Wise man's error." Kristina said shrugging, but her heart started to pump faster. Thank god, Abby wasn't a vampire. Vampires could have sensed the disruption in it's rhythm.

It was a lie; well the last part was. Kristina could still be killed but only by a creature that killed her the first time, a witch. It was all very confusing stuff, half of it being very experimental and the other half being based off of common assumptions.

Abby just walked her to the driver sit nodding innocently; poor thing was still raking her brain over how she was created and over the life she had taken.

She had killed to put Mikael down, but it was for the greater good. The man had been a killer. Kristina was 621 this coming August. She had lived long enough to realize that humans, witches, werewolves and vampires die. It was the flow of things on the earth, not everyone could live for eternity, not even her.

"Will I-" Abby started shakily, her voice cracking a little.

"You will be fine, your powers will slowly return and Mikael will never rise again. For now I must say goodbye, I have some work to do with some wolves." Kristina said lightly giving her a hug and driving off down South.

-(Tennessee)-

"Hey Blondie, your dumb dog is running away." Kristina said in a smart-ass tone as she looked out the window to see what looked like a hairy rat, running down the deserted main road. Her tipsy body and her fogy mind got the best of her as she made it to the last step of the stairs. She stumbled down, catching herself before she made any real contact with the wooden floor. Unfortunately, her bottle of hard liquor wasn't as lucky.

"Shit, I spilt the vodka." Kristina muttered half laughing and half pouting at the Vodka pool on the floor. The new century had brought out a new Kristina, one that was rarely in a sober state or a right mind.

"Kristina. No one likes a sloppy drunk." Said Brittany, the blonde, walking outside and gave a loud whistle that seemed to echo through the humid summer air.

"You know that's rubbish!" The raven-head girl yelled at Brittany before plugging in her headphones, blaring her new favorite genre of music, rap. She swiftly cleaned up the shattered pieces of glass, throwing the hazard in the backyard trashcan. Her stomach let out a loud wolf like grumble and before even thinking her path was sent to the kitchen.

-(Mine while in the hall way)-

"He is in Tally. It's near the border. A bar called southern comfort, it's up highway forty-one. " Said the brunette with tears clouding her vision and her voice shaking.

"Thank you my love. Now let my friend come in." Niklaus said his grip on the blonde's neck tightly.

"Yes." She sobbed as the tears rolled down her face in fear.

"Kill this one quickly." The hybrid muttered pushing the blonde towards Stefan. "Make that one suffer." He said pointing to the brunette girl.

The powerful hybrid was about to leave Stefan to his murderous work until he heard some one start sing. How could he miss it, he questioned himself. There was another small heart fluttering from the kitchen.

"Is there anyone else here?" He said his voice stern as hell. Both girls tensed as he ignored their no's and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

Niklaus couldn't place his finger on who the outline of the girls belonged to. Her jet-black hair seemed unnaturally straight and slightly layered, ending at the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wasn't wear much, except for a pair of tight black spandex with a large white under V-neck that seemed to be a too big on her lean figure. The woman seemed so familiar; it aggravated him that he could place who it was. The way her head was tilted slight to the right and the way her left foot ran up and down her right calf slowly made him think of someone he knew.

"If you havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son, I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one." Kristina sung along as she licked the spoon of the strawberry ice cream. She swayed her hips to the music that blared in her ears, 99 problems, Jay-Z.

Kristina felt hands on her hips, which made her jump slightly, but she didn't back away. The sense of an Alpha literally oozing off of the visitor and she realized it was Zack. She kept swaying her hips against his thigh as she let the vodka influence her actions. Her boyfriend wasn't due to arrive till tomorrow night but the surprise was greatly welcome.

Him grazed her neck lightly with his lips, making a trail of goosebumps erupt across her skin and a slight giggle escape her rose lips.

Her scent was so sweet, it was overwhelming the way it filled his head and over took his actions. He felt his face transform into the devilish eyes and the sharp, blood trusty fangs. Before he would recoil himself from doing something seriously dangerous, he lightly dug his teeth into the soft olive skin of her neck. Her blood on his lips made his mind rush with old memories, which instantly made him think about one person and one person only.

"What the hell Zack!?"Kristina yelled as she felt his teeth cut her neck lightly. The pain of the bite was nothing to her; it was the action itself that pissed get off. Before the raven-head could turn and confront Zack, she was pinned to the mini marble island in the middle of kitchen.

Her misty grey eyes meet unexpected shock blue eyes that sent electricity up and down her spine. His eyes seemed to burn holes in her hundreds years of memory and left her baffled with the memory she had left.

"Shit." Kristina muttered breathless.


	14. Chapter 14

**I had planned to publish this chapter on Sunday but it took me a little longer to finally edit it. So, here you go a new chapter on Tuesday! Thanks you to everyone that followed and reviewed: trickst3r-97, and Emmalea (you guys are why I continue writing (: )**

**Please follow, favorite it or review! I really would love to know what my old and new readers think! Tell me how I am doing**

**Always,**

**Romanian person 3**

**Chapter 14:**

"Don't remember me?" Niklaus said mimicking the words she had used on him in Chicago. He, yet again, was surprised by his fellow hybrid. She just didn't stay dead did she, he thought as he stared straight in her shocked filled grey eyes.

"I don't know you." She said masking her grey eyes with confusion but her started to pump like a horse's.

"Really? Acting stupid isn't going to help, love." Niklaus said, suddenly furious with Kristina.

She had panicked and did the most rational thing in her mind, which was to lie.

"I blame it on the vodka." She muttered helplessly as he gripped her up arm and literally dragged her out the back door.

"Let go of me!" Kristina said gritting her teeth and pulled away from him with all her strength. It was an unwelcoming surprise when she realized he still had an iron grip on her biceps. Nik kept pulling her towards the sleek black car in the far distance like she hadn't even attempted shake him off. Kristina's mind raced. He was stronger then her. He couldn't have, she though in horror. He was a hybrid, a vampire/werewolf. She could sense it now as her body tried to fight off the powerful liquor she had consumed. Kristina felt his hunger for her blood but also she felt the sudden Alpha male feeling tower over her. It wasn't a feeling she enjoyed in the slightest bit.

"You have changed, haven't you? Alcoholic and a little less intelligent?" He said sarcastically still dragging her to the black BMW that was now not so far away. She heard a muffled scream in the background as he opened the car door for her.

The scream of the blonde or the brunette brought out the agony in her grey eyes. They seemed silver in the sliver of the little moonlight.

"Don't hurt them!" She growled, propping her feet on the car roof making it impossible for Niklaus to shove her in. He got tired of his attempt to get her in the car soundly and just shoved her hard against the metal of the car.

"Don't kill them please." She said her grey eyes getting bigger. This act made him recall on Kristina's human years. She had been so easy to sway, just to protect the ones she marked as purely innocent. Kristina hadn't changed one bit. Aside from her attitude, her rose lips had not faded in their blood red color and the blush in her cheeks seemed to have the same pink burning in them as when he had late seen her human.

"I'm sorry, love." He said loosening his grip on her slight before continuing, "Remember this is me kidnapping you. So listen and get into the car." He said his tone getting stern as hell. Her stubbornness must have grown over the years, Nik thought.

"Make me." Kristina said spat. Her blood was almost at it's boiling point but she didn't let the anger take over. It was only 4/5 of a full moon. She wasn't as strong as on a full moon and she could only image how strong he was when the full moon was present. Being a werewolf and witch had supplied her with a enormous amount of power. Being a vampire and a werewolf seemed too dangerous to be matched together. Unlike Kristina, Klaus had his vampire side in control unlike her witch side, which only seemed to drain her of her energy constantly

"You really shouldn't have said that." He said smirking at her netted eyebrows and balled fists. Before she could responded, Kristina heard the nasty crack of bone and the light seemed to be drained from her eyes.

* * *

Kristina woke up silently, with a nasty aching in her neck and head. She knew the reason for both pains but she refused to make out her encounter with a ghost as reality. It all had seemed like a dream, like the many she had had before. They all seemed just as detailed when she had been intoxicated enough but this one stuck out a little more. She had seen the pure disbelief in her old master's electrocuting blue eyes. They told her that he hadn't expected to see her and neither had she.

"You have no idea how she came to be a hybrid?" Stefan's smartass tone brought her back to reality but she didn't move a muscle. Kristina wasn't ready to muster up the courage even look at Nik, let alone talk to him.

"When I saw her with the silver dagger in her heart the first time, she seemed so human to being with that I didn't think that she would live. Their had been no heart beat." He said she could sense the long pause in his speech. Kristina had only followed Mikael's version for the longest time. She had no recollection of what the truth was of that night.

"Second time, I left her with that same dagger in her heart with Mikael. It seemed unlikely that she would leave Mikael with her life, but as you see she is very much alive." Niklaus said to Stefan, Kristina could tell he was uncomfortable talking about his mistake in judgment.

"But Kristina said she didn't know who you were?" Stefan said.

Kristina gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had fouled at leased one of them but before she could truly celebrate her small victory there was a burst of laughter from Niklaus that made her almost flinch.

"If only she could hear you, she would probably be the happiest person in the world." He said stopping at a red light.

Her chance had arose. Kristina waited till she felt the car exhilarate to about 45 miles per hours till acting on her escape. Her movement was fast; she pulled the lock up, shoving the car door open and jumping out in less then 2 seconds. Once Kristina stopped rolling she quickly got up, holding back the tears as she popped her shoulder back in it's place. She slowly started to move towards the forest as the great pain in her shoulder decreased steadily but when she heard yelling and the car shriek to a stop, Kristina bolted into the safety of the trees.

The yelling of both Nik and Stefan and the sound of their heavy steps against the fragile and crisp forest floor, as they raced after her, masked the sound of her heavy breathing and the sharp snaps of twigs under her bare feet. Get angry, she told herself but the problem was she was angry all the time. She had learned to control it in hopes that she would only have to turn in cursed illumination of the full moon.

"Come on, something!" Kristina growled as she only felt the tingling sensation reappear at her fingertips.

She cursed herself, whenever she needed her werewolf side to appear, her magic came present. When she need her magic the energy that fueled her seemed to only cause her to turn.

"You can't run." She could hear Niklaus clearly but she saw nothing around her. He was right, Kristina couldn't run, not without turning but she could fight back in the hopes of delaying his plans with her.

"Fine." She spat; she felt her legs skid her to a stop, and the life around her flow through her. The biology in and around the forest was enormous. It was a pure innocent energy that she wasn't so used to but preferred

When two figures blurred into her vision, she left it out and was pleased when the groaning and moans of pain surrounded her, but she wasn't expecting the laugh that came out of Niklaus' lips quickly after.

"Love, is that the best you got?" He said wincing as he picked himself up off the wet layer of forest bed. Nik couldn't be more pleaded with his achievement, he was thankful at his will power to resist falling down in our agony. The vampire werewolf hybrid could see and hear Stefan growling in pain as he gripped at his head in pain.

"Niklaus, I have no fight with you. I do not wish to cause conflict. Step down." She said in the context of the older form of English. Not only did she speak as if she was in a different time, but her voice seemed to be in a two-voice unison.

It was the same voice he had heard in Chicago, when Kristina had prepared and nearly kill he. Now Nik finally understood where the two every different but similar voice came from. After hearing it the second time it was clear. It was her witch voice and her werewolf voice.

The first time he was introduced to the information that she was a hybrid; he automatically thought she was a vampire/werewolf, even if she didn't desire blood at the time. Then in Chicago, when he thought she was dead for over 500 years, he was shown her witch side. Niklaus knew her power; he had been so close to death that he had even seen his mother for a brief moment. From then on he promised himself that he would kill her if he live through it but he was beaten to it.

Once Mikael had placed, the all to familiar, sliver dagger in her heart, Nik saw the life being socked out of her normal grey eyes. Niklaus hadn't stayed to see for certain. How could he? When, possible, of the only men capable of killing him was busy killing her. It wasn't logical to stay but it wasn't smart to not double-check her death. Though out of a miracle, they had stumbled across her path once more, it was faith.

"Step down." Kristina's voice seemed to be mostly a growl, now. Nik felt his legs move back but stopped himself. He felt the Alpha Wolf in her but he was convinced that he was the stronger wolf.

"You step down." Her growled back, he felt the need to prove himself, he felt the need to turn.

She needed to turn; Kristina felt it in her small lean body. The urge to turn was almost to much but something held her back. The feeling of the life around her stopped her. Her witch side was fighting back, it wanted to be exposed but she was in desperate need for an escape route. Kristina had no time to think about the long-term positives because of the threat of not having a long-term to look forward to.

"Niklaus, I wouldn't be able to control myself." She said in a threatening snarl but with pleading misty grey eyes. Kristina fought the feeling to look way from his long glaring stares. Her grey eyes morphed to their usual wolfy self, eyes covered in a golden topaz except for her silverish grey pupils.

"I have no beef with you." She repeated. "Step down." Kristina said again. It was a wolf thing; he was provoking her to a fight, to test her Alpha male statured. Her instincts where to rip his throat off to show him who was boss.

Kristina felt her body shake and tremble; her words seemed more like a wolf call then English.

"Nik, last chance." She said in a smirking attitude. The feeling of the power of the earth around her disappeared and the rage feeling for shifting take it's place. She was holding it back, waiting for him to backing down.

"Bite me." His reply ran towards her wit unnatural speed. Kristina felt her weight shift to her toes as she prepared to sprint towards him in the process of bursting into the beast she dreaded.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you like it or hate it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Reader,**

**This chapter was the hardest by far to write. The mood I tried to maintain throughout was slightly difficult but I always love a challenge and I wanted it to correspond with episode 1, season 2. Originally, I wasn't going to start so early in season 2 but it was for the best, I hope. I hope you love it and I wish to have another chapter up by this coming Wednesday.**

**Special Thanks Toooo: InlovewithTVD4ever, SPEEDIE22, ILoveYou1978, DanielleBurkex3 and Guest. (I love your reviews and alerts!)**

**Romania person 3**

**Chapter 15:**

Kristina felt sore to the bone as she woke up from what seem liked 5 months of hibernation. Her head pounded as if someone kept slamming a door in her face and she still had the sensation of tipsiness. She almost gagged, as she tasted the metallic salty taste of the red liquid that seemed to all over her mouth. She looked around to see where she was but it wasn't recognizable. All the tree's looked exactly the same and the forest floor had all the same brown mush color except for some large blood splatters that cover certain areas around her and seemed to trail on to the distant horizon. She curled up into a ball bring her knees to her chin as she tried to remember what had happened after Niklaus provoked her.

There was a lightly crunching of branches behind her, in the act of instinct she almost jumped to her feet but remembered that she was bared from nose to toe.

"Get dressed." Stefan said from behind her, throwing a bag her way and dashing off.

Kristina let out a great sigh as she realized it was Stefan not the horrid man that seemed to always cross paths with her. She was glad she hadn't killed Stefan back in Chicago as she rummaged through her bag.

"Yes." She muttered as she saw the clothing in the little bag. The bag held the outfit she had put out for Zack's homecoming. She gently pulled out the deep blue button up blouse and white shorts and laid them out on a branch close by as she dug for a pair of underwear and bra.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kristina hissed as she saw the lace black number at the bottom of the bag. That was also Zack's homecoming. It made her feel miserable for Zack, coming home tonight to see Brittany and Joanna ripped to pieces and scattered all over the walls. It wasn't a sight she longed to see.

Once she was dressed she looked around and decided to take the path away from the blood trail. The opposite way of the blood was most likely the way opposite of Niklaus.

"Where do you think your going, love?" Said a deep British ascent from behind her. It had the dormant butterflies in her stomach flutter to life. Her mind raced now, the feeling of pure overpowering alpha male presents made her mind race with confusion.

Kristina had been told of this feeling; younger werewolves would explain the sensation to her. Her resents was over powering to them, her Alpha male status was usually too much for the new bees. But she wasn't a new bee and he wasn't something she wished to follow.

"Away." She said her mind coming back to reality. Kristina didn't remember turning to face him but she already knew it was a bad idea.

Nik's astonishing sky blue eyes bore in her eyes and all over her body.

Niklaus could take his eyes off of her. Last night seemed like a daze, something he wasn't even certain was reality. Her hair was no longer the pin straight jet-black hair he had witnessed last night, it had started waving slightly and it seemed a soft black in the light of the rising sun. Kristina's attire had also changed. She no longer wore the large white V-neck; she wore a deep blue blouse that made her naturally grey eyes have a slight blue tint and made her olive skin tone glow. Niklaus could trust himself around her. She was dangerous to his attention and intentions. Kristina captivated both with little effort and left him clueless on what he should do next.

Before he understood his actions he was inches from her rose red lips. Kristina stood her ground and both hybrids locked eyes for a long silent minute. He thumb trailed to her lower lip and down her chin, removing his dry blood from her angelic face.

"You're not going any where. I can not and will not allow it." The Hybrid said with his tone easily and clear. He was certain of one thing, she would pay for trying to kill him. If she would pay with her life, he was uncertain of. Before she could sprint for it, he had her pinned to a tree and had wolfbane coated cuffs around her wrist.

"You son of a bitc—" She started but was cut off as he flung her over his shoulder. Kristina beat his back trying to get him to put her down but it only made the flesh around her wrist burn deeper. She gave out a little hiss in agony as she felt it burn her further.

"Sorry, love." He smirked slightly chucking at her actions. Niklaus kind of liked her with a little more feistiness; it brought out her true personality.

"You can take that sorry and shove it." Kristina muttered in a slight British ascent as she hanged like a dead weight. Before they could say another word, Niklaus used his supernatural abilities to blur to the car in less then a second.

Kristina's fingers gripped onto the back of Nik's shirt when he blurred out of the woods. It made him smile at her human reaction. She hadn't changed as much as he expected. He still enjoyed her response of his supernatural aspects.

"Let me go!" Kristina said with an iron cold voice that reminded him of Elijah. Niklaus put her down and pushed her up against the car.

"Remember who you are taking to." He growled. Her attitude had reached a new level of disrespect.

Kristina laughed lightly at his comment but her face turned in solid furry.

"This isn't 1467. I'm not your property. You don't own me." Kristina said her head and heart pounding.

She was right, the time and the situation had changed extremely.

"If you are going to kill me, go ahead. Your failure will be ever amusing." She finished her grey eyes seemed full with pure irritation and a hint of fear.

Niklaus was at a lose of words and just opened the car door for her. Kristina rolled her eyes as she ducked her head and crawled in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you." Ray said in a cold voice, spitting out blood as he got a fist full in his stomach from Stefan.

"Ray, I'm not with them." Kristina said walking towards Ray but was only pulled back from her waist by Klaus. She tried her best to push away from him but he was just a tad bit stronger and the wolfbane cuffs burned further in her already sore skin.

"Enough with the small talk, I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them, Ray?" Niklaus said with his hands still around her hips, digging into her skin as he fought to hold her in place.

Rays eyes flickered to Kristina, he knew she knew, and confusion quickly flash through his chocolate eyes. He was hopeless but was able to stutter out a reply, "You can't compel me. It won't work." Ray's voice came out more like a whisper then the strong tone he had meant to use. It was silent for a minute as Stefan and Klaus gave each other an annoyed look.

"Scotch on the rock, please." Stefan directed to the bartender that also had been compelled. Kristina took the split second to mouth I'm sorry to Ray but he only gave her a disgusted look.

"Tell you what Ray, we're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfbane." Stefan said taking out the cursed herb, just the smell of it made Kristina's nose burn and her stomach turn.

"Well this is going to be fun." Klaus said with a smirk filled face and genuine amusement in his electrocuting blue eyes.

**-(5 minutes later)-**

Kristina flinched uncontrollable every time she heard Ray's pain filled groans as the wolvesbane-coated darts punctured his skin. The potent smell of the herb made here skin around her wrists hurt even more. She knew the location but she would never tell, she would die before telling it was her nature as the leader. The Alfa man couldn't go against her/ his pack; it was a law of living for her. A law that most didn't understand, let alone know about.

It was revolting the way Niklaus could just sit there and watch Stefan torture her friend. It made her want to storm out of his bar with Ray in one hand and Niklaus' heart in the other. But she couldn't do either because of her weak state. Tomorrow would be the full moon and she had no idea what was going to happen.

Cold hands gently grappled her burning wrists. Before she could look up to who it was, there was a soft metal click and the cursed cuffs were no longer restraining her.

Kristina softly hissed as she rubbed her now healed skin and slowly rotated them to see their true function go back to normal.

"Enjoying the show, love?" His voice rang with pure pleasure. Niklaus expected to get what he wanted. His expectations were a disappointment, and for her sake and the pack's she hoped that he didn't get the location.

Kristina, out of anger, started to get up but he caught her by the hand and pulled her back to her seat. They locked eyes. They had both changed so much but in each other's presence, they resembled themselves in 1467.

"I would try to run. Bad things will happen." He said his voice threatening.

"Go to hell." Kristina said, her words like venom but it only made him laugh slightly. Niklaus leaned in till their faces were only inches apart. Her muscles tensed but she didn't move from her position, she refused to act human around him. It would only symbolize weakness.

"I'll meet you there." He said with a wink, his words where like déjà vu. It irritated her beyond belief.

He left slightly laughing and headed to the bar table but till had good eyes on her.

A woman walked towards the vampire wolf hybrid and lightly whispered in his ear. Kristina could make out most of it; someone by the name of "the other Salvatore" was still following them. She wasn't the only one listening in. Stefan had turned to face Klaus with half angry and half shocked hazel eyes.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan said with ice-cold voice, it seemed like a rhetorical questions but Nik answered with a sigh.

"He is getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that. " Klaus said placing his glass of Bourbon on down with a thud and got up to leave. There was a slight flash of panic in Stefan's face but it felt as fast as it had come.

"No, No, No, let me handle it." He said in his usual calm and collected voice, he was hiding something, she could tell.

"Why should I let you leave?" Niklaus said raising his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Because you know I will come back."

"Do I?" Klaus said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"You saved me brothers life, you have my loyalty." Stefan replied his voice reassuring but his eyes still held the secret he was keeping. Kristina wondered of Niklaus could see it too.

"You sound so tedious and denatured. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?" His words made her blood boil; his conception of fun was to far twisted.

"I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said disregarding Nik's meaning of fun and walked off, leaving her and the beast alone with a bleeding werewolf.

**-(Stefan returns)-**

"What are you doing?" Ray said with a small voice as Nik strapped him to the pool table.

"It's a three step process, mate." Niklaus said, as he bite into his wrist, letting blood surface. Kristina looked at him baffled till he moved his bloody wrist toward Ray's mouth.

"What are you doing!?" She cried in terror, his blood would only kill Ray. The grey in her eyes took over her whole eye and a surge of power leaped from her, making all the light bulbs, glasses and fragile items in the almost deserted bar shatter under the pressure she radiated in the surrounding air.

"Love, control yourself or I will have to kill you." The vampire hybrid said barring his teeth at her as he pinned her against a wooden post. Kristina's connection with Stefan's mind broke and he stopped clenching his head in pain.

"Go for it, kill me. Better yet, let's go, wolf on wolf, no vampire power to help you this time. Who's the bigger lycanthrope?" Kristina's blood was surging throughout her body rapidly making Niklaus's mind clouded, as her powerful sent flared all around him. "Behind your vampire aspect your just a new werewolf, you have no idea the strength I obtain." Kristina said through her teeth, as she tried to shove him away but was useless against his doubled strength.

"Unlike you, I'm one with my being, I can control both aspects. I see it every time you try to use your magic or turn. You must turn one off to use the other. That makes you weak." He whispered the last word in her ear as he edged closer to her.

Kristina felt exactly like the girl she used to be in 1467. The weak, powerless, scared little servant girl that just got push around by her master. She wanted to cry, to cry her eyes out because of her anger towards the unfairness of her situation. But it was against her number one rule, which was not to cry in front of people. It seemed that when she was around the originals it was inevitable.

Niklaus knew her weakness and she was yet to figure out his. It scared her slightly. Also, the fact that he could be one with his vampire and werewolf being screamed a true hybrid, which she was yet to fully be.

Kristina was a werewolf and a witch but she wasn't both at the same time, it was complicated. Her magic would only arise when her werewolf side was nonexistent. Like wise for her lycanthrope accept, to some extent she wasn't a hybrid. More like, she was a different form of hybrid compared to Niklaus. It was really a pain in the ass.

The crack of a neck brought her attention back to the present. She finally understood what was going on. The monster was trying to make more of his kind, more destructive vampires/werewolves that would be more powerful then her.

"That was step two." Nik said with a smug face, as he walked past her with a dead Ray over his shoulders.

Kristina couldn't make words for the image she was replayed in her head. All she was certain of was that Niklaus had gotten the address to the campsite and was going to kill every one of her brothers and sisters of the moon in the attempt to make more hybrids.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wanted to update on Wednesday, well as you can see it didn't really work out for me so here it is on Friday. I have been busy with school and soccer, sorry. Hope you love it as much as I love writing it! A major thanks to all the readers, you make my day better when I see how many have read story.**

**SPECIAL THANKS: , Alynelovesyou, Croonsgirl, Nymartian and ChelseaBaby91! This chapter is for you guys!**

**Love,**

**Romanian person**

**(P.S): I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

**Chapter 16:**

They drove up the deserted road in silence. Kristina's stomach turned as she recognized the road sign, they were getting closer.

He wanted to make more hybrids. The idea itself was so absurd but now thinking back, it seemed so obvious. This didn't excuse the facts of the matter, though; more of him meant more enemies for her. She already had a solid list of people that hated her existence; she didn't need it to double in size.

"Love, if looks could kill." Niklaus chuckled lightly as he shifted in the driver's sit. He face, except for his scruff on his upper lip and his chin, had not change in the slightest since 1467.

"Damn. Their goes my hopes of you just dropping dead miraculously." Kristina said sarcastically, pulling on the iron cuffs that held her right hand to the car handle. At least their not coated with wolvesbane, Kristina thought.

A grin escaped Stefan's lips. For the time she was able to observe Stefan, this was the first time her presence had made a visible affect on the lost vampire. Her attention seemed to be lost for a moment and before she could stop her curiosity, it got the best of her.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Her voice was softer as she looked at the deeply disturbed man on the back seat.

The car was silent for the longest time but both Niklaus and Stefan had heard her, she was sure of it.

Kristina twisted in her seat till she was facing Stefan through the black leather seat. They locked eyes and his softened as did hers.

"In Chicago. You where their?" Stefan said his eyes reflecting the past memories that troubled his mind.

"Was she their." Nik mutter with a sarcastic tone, Kristina ignored it and kept staring at Stefan. All she needed to do was touch him and she would know his whole story, absolutely everything. It would answer her detailed questions perfectly.

"You tried to kill me." Stefan said his eyebrows netted and his hazel eyes narrowed into her grey ones.

"You made a big splash in my radar." She said frowning slightly while Niklaus grinned. "I was hired by the family of Amelia Crawford and Ernest Taylor. My goal was to put the target in a coffin but as you know complication arose." She said glaring at Nik as she said complications.

Niklaus face became stone solid. He didn't like being reminded of that terrifying event in his life. He had almost lost his life and his sisters. Worst of all, that night he had encountered his closest call with Mikael.

"Kristina Timandi." She said put stretching her hand out politely. Kristina almost patted her on the back on her genius idea of getting Stefan to touch her. He laughed slightly at her gesture but took it kindly.

It was like a train filled with memories hit her. Everything seemed to be flashing before her eyes. Kristina quickly let go of Stefan's hand and sat back down quietly as she sorted the his memories in her mind.

Throughout his 180 years of memory, Katharina seemed to pop up in most and in the most resent ones. They kissed and shared longing moments in each other arms till she finally understood that it was Katharina's doppelgänger, named Elena. Some were of Damon, his brother, if she was correct. It was all a waste. None of Stefan's memories seemed to help her with the situation she was in till the very end. The memories where fear filled and sorrowful this time, they where more in detail. There was a sacrifice-taking place with three rings of fire holding the three most accentual supernatural beings in the world: a werewolf, a vampire and the doppelgänger. The wolf was the first to go down, then the vampire and lastly the doppelgänger. She felt over come by the emotion of this memory. She felt pain in her heart and body as she watched Niklaus drain Elena clean. As Elena collapsed to the rock below, Kristin felt her own surge of pain explode from her insides. It was her own pain; she wasn't connected to Stefan's emotions anymore.

The slight tap on her arm brought her mind back to the horrible reality. Kristina locked eyes with the man that had disrupted her concentration.

Nik saw it. He knew those unforgettable eyes. They screamed to his inside and made his body almost cripple at the memories of pain they brought him. Yes, he had once thought those eyes would be the last thing he would ever see. They had hurt him beyond repair and brought a new mean of fear to his mind.

The white and pupil of the eyes were camouflage completely by a dull silver color with specs of golden topaz.

Nik most certainly knew those eyes, they where her witch eyes. They indicated when she was at her high of one being. Fully grey was noticeable when she used a lot of magic and the deep rich topaz eyes with a grey tiny was her wolf aspect.

Kristina didn't break her eye contact with the hybrid; those eyes brought new meaning to Stefan's memories.

This time she was in a cozy apartment. Kristina was anchored to the bar stool as she observed the two males talking. One was defiantly Niklaus but the other was to far hidden by Niklaus' broad shoulders. All she could see of the other man was that he had straight brown hair and wore a suit.

Her eyes widened as she digested the quick movement of Nik. He had drawn an old rusty steel-looking dagger and plunged it into the man's heart. As the man collapsed to the floor, already turning grey and veiny, she saw eyes that she though lost for all eternity. They where somewhat of a hazel but had a strong tint of emerald green and just like that her mind was once again pulled back to the present.

"We're here." Klaus's voices rung with excitement and deep desire, it made her cringed slightly.

She got out of the car, her hands still clasped together by the strong metal of the cop cuffs. Her surroundings were the same as she remembered, tall tress surrounding all around, the dirt filled with life laid everywhere and the pure natural energy force radiated off of the biology. Though, something was strangely off. The smell was different.

Yes, Kristina smelt the strong presents of pine and dirt and the morning dew on the grass but that all masked the odor she looked for. She was waiting for the smell of her pack in the higher forest floors but it wasn't carried with the breeze. Instead of the familiar aroma of her pack, she smelt the fragrance of other wolf-like beings.

"Shall we, love?" Klaus said placing a hand on her lower back. Kristina gave him a disgusted look and walked up to Stefan's side. The bloodsucker didn't need to more smug then he already was.

-(Minutes later)-

"You ok?" Niklaus said directing his question to Stefan, who had not said a word the whole walk up the smoky mountains like Kristina. "Ray getting to heavy for you?" The smirk playing on his lips indicated he cared nothing about Ray's weight but only sought out an opportunity to play with his head.

"I'm fine." Stefan said. Kristina fell right behind his footsteps, not saying a word. The pack was unfamiliar to her and the knot in her stomach gave away some of it's tension. Kristina should have been over joyed that Ray gave Nik a different location but the fact that she would lose any brother and sisters of the moon still sank deep in her heart.

"You sure about that? We have been walking for quiet sometime now. If you need some water or a little sit down than." Nik said in a sarcastic but somewhat serious voice.

"I get that we're stuck together but can we just maybe skip the chit chat? That would be great." Stefan said dryly, that remark brought a slight smile the Kristina's rose lips.

"So much bruiting, that self loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Nik said bitterly.

"Maybe its because I'm tired of haunting werewolves. We have been at it all summer." Stefan said. Kristina's eyebrows netted. All summer? She thought.

"Thanks to our pal Ray we found ourselves a pack." As the words escaped Nik's mouth Kristina's eyes became wide with horror. It wasn't an average pack they had found. No it was one of the big ones. The ones that brought their loved ones alongside with them as they traveled, the ones that were family to one another. It was almost heart braking to envision what Niklaus had planned.

Stefan brought Ray's still concussions body down to the ground with a thud; Kristina tightened her lips at the maltreatment of a fellow wolf. A girl came rushing to his aid; she was one of the unlucky ones.

"Who are you?" She said her voice steady but her lips quivered like a child.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." Nik said interrupting.

"You're the hybrid." She stated getting up wearily. Kristina was a little baffled at her statement. Was she the only wolf who wasn't told about a hybrid being created?

"You've heard of me." His voice oozed with delight and excitement. "Fantastic."

Kristina never left her place from the outskirts of the camp lines; this was too unreal. She had witnessed Ray gasped for air like he had just been on the verge of drowning.

Niklaus and Stefan's mouth moved but she didn't care to listen or make out the words. In less then a minute the human boy was thrown to the ground with a bite mark in her left arm and Nik had the girl that had recognized Ray by the throat. Once he had feed her his own blood and snapped her neck like a twig, the same routine went to the rest of them.

She should have known his intentions; she should have sought him out once she had dealt with Mikael, to finish what she had started. If so this would have never happened, all the wolves on the ground lifeless were waiting to be woken and to be sentenced to their deaths with a startled grasp for air. Poor Ray would be the first to go.

Before Kristina knew what she was doing she was face to face with Ray, his green eyes seemed blood shot and his body trembled furiously.

"You will be forgiven." Kristina said her voice sweet as spring, she rested a hand on his cheek as tears rolled down his fearful eyes. He gave an understand nod but it didn't decrease the speed of the tear trial down his pasty cheeks.

Every werewolf had uncertainties with their death. They had taken a life and been bestowed the burden of being supernatural. Dying was different for them, dying seemed lonely and cruel for the supernatural. If they would be given peace, was under the control of the other side. Depended on the life they carried and the choices they made and the people they affected.

Kristina knew the spirits from the other side. They were as heartless as the demons that walked this earth spreading terror and death, but Ray need the comfort. Every werewolf here would need it.

Blood flowed down Ray's eyes like a stream of tears; this was a side affect to the death with Klaus' blood.

"That shouldn't be happening." Stefan said as Kristina backed off to reveal Ray's face.

"Well, obviously." Nik snapped, clenching his jaw slightly.

"You said it was going to feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray stuttered staring at Kristina for the answer but he knew she didn't have it.

Her eyes shifted slightly to the topaz sparked with silver, the full moon was rising by the minute. She gave him a slow blink and he dashed off with all the strength left in him, leaving an ear-smashing snarl behind him.

"Go get him." Klaus stated as he held the humans hand that was still blooding a lot.

"It isn't going to work." Kristina said. Her voice didn't seem to startle Nik. She hadn't talk to him since the weird longing stare in the car but he hadn't expected much under her circumstances.

He walked closer to her, pull her half way from the chain of her cuffs. Se stumbled into his chest but quickly stepped back and looks up at his shock blue eyes, half understanding. He was lonely, he was afraid and he felt weak. Kristina could blame him for wanting her dead; at this one point the feeling was mutual. He edged his face slightly closer to hers as his eyebrows netted and his jaw clenched and through his teeth he replied. "What would you know?"

"I know that she would have made it that easy for you." Kristina said her tone dangerously cold. He seemed taken back for a second till he heard a new voice gasping for air. It was the first wolf of the pack he had killed. Her hair was curly cropped short and a brownish black, but what truly caught Kristina's attention were her eyes. They a soft emerald green hidden by a tint of hazel that made her heart jump in speed.

Kristina shared those eyes with someone she missed deeply and she finally placed the name for the eyes he saw in Stefan's memories.

It came to her like a tsunami wave, one second she was staring at the ground and the next second her eyes were a strong topaz color as the anger set in.

"You bastard!" She growled as she felt her insides burn like fire and stretch till they ripped. Niklaus was on the guard, slightly on his toes. Ready to step aside.

"You killed him. After everything he did for you? He was your brother!" Kristina snarled, her emotions were in a high and she knew the moon was almost set in its familiar place at the high of the sky.

"One man's mistake another man's gain." Nik said coldly, he knew exactly who she was talking about and he was in no mood to deal with the past.

"Elijah was stupid to trust the world's foulest selfish creature." Kristina said before the pressure of the full moon took up her mind. She only shed one tear for her the lose of a friend before bursting into the servant of the moon.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well. I haven't published in a while but I was trying to sort out some very important things dealing with the story and with out it. One of the reasons is because the new season started! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter, honestly it's not a very thrilling chapter but it's greatly needed in order to move forward. Big thanks to: Nymartian, CassiaSilvia and jamiecarterannie!**

**3 Romanian person**

**Chapter 17:**

Kristina felt a pounding in her head, as her eyes became victim of the violent lively rays of sunshine that streamed into her window. Her usual tamed black hair had already surrendered itself to its natural form, leaving her sweat-drenched face surrounded by frizzy curls. The evidence of a nightmare was easily observed mentally and physically. The presents of the sweat and the heaviness of her breath, told her she obviously had ran from something in her dream. Lastly, the untainted details of two faces that she dreaded most, seemed to be plastered on her eyelids., which flooded her memory whenever she closed her old grey globes.

She was lucky to be alive. Hell, she was lucky to have escaped his grip but how she escaped was still a mystery. It was somewhat unreal to have woken up on the side of the road, naked and no sign of the hybrid. It was a relief but in the pit of her stomach there was another emotion. Something she hadn't expected to feel ever again and certainly not for Nik.

She hadn't expected to forget Nik or Mikael but to have constant nightmares about them after her close incident with the hybrid was something she wouldn't tolerate for long. The cruelty of their actions, made her feel weak and she hated that extremely.

Kristina wiggled under the covers they were usual comfortable, but they seemed too hot on her body and too compressed to her sweaty olive skin. Today seemed to not be her day like the many days before today.

Her little apartment seemed to be unusually unwelcoming. It reeked of depressing and unchanging memories; she loathed it at the moment. It seemed to reminder her too much of her servant years. Her walls were a familiar grey color and her furniture the same white that once stood in her past bedroom that she understood as her prison cell. They only brought back the memories of her past life with her second least favorite Original.

Kristina signed as she heard her phone give off with a low vibrate on her nightstand.

The caller ID was unknown but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" Kristina said her voice a little cracked from her restless night.

"I'm sorry, Kristina." A voice said with a thick pleading voice, it seemed too familiar for her to be totally clueless on the identity.

"Who is this?" Kristina's voice had an edge of irritation and seriousness.

"I had to let him out, it was my only chance." Said the girl whose voice was haunting her memories. From the hundreds of years of memories something sparked making Kristina clench her teeth in fury.

"Katharina. What have you done?!" Kristina said through her teeth. The air around her had already sparked as it reacted with the force of her powers hitting gravity.

"I had too. I hope you forgive me." Katharina voice was almost regretting but Kristina didn't care. Then the line went dead.

Kristina felt the pieces of glass and metal crush like paper at the force of her strength. Before she could control herself she flung the remains of her phone to the wall, opposite of her, leaving a nasty size dent in the middle of the grey painted.

Her body couldn't contain itself from radiating of the full force of her anger.

That bitch, Kristina though as she gripped the edge of her bed, trying to control the shakiness of her hands. Katharina had done what Kristina had feared most. The werewolf witch hybrid knew the extent of the baby vampire's actions, something the bloodsucker would never understand.

Her fingertips tingled, making everything in the room rise off the floor and elevate in mid air. Her anger was fueling her magic, leaving her with full grey eyes with specks of gold topaz flacks and unstable power circulating around her.

Before Kristina knew exactly what she was doing, she grabbed her car keys and raced out the door.

The all but too familiar bar was deserted at this time, except for one man at the bar.

"Felix, you knew." Kristina said through her teeth as she brought one of the pool sticks to her knee, making a semi sturdy stake.

"Kristina, what are you doing?" His voice had an edge of fear as he backed away from her.

"I trusted you. I actually trusted someone." Her voice seemed full of regret as she caught him by his neck before he could fully sprint out of view.

"Kristina, I don't know what you're talking about." Felix said, his big puppy brown eyes seemed to look at her pleadingly but it was false. Kristina could smell the guilt on him.

"You will soon enough." Kristina said half sighing as she easily snapped his neck to the right in a second. He was in connections to Katharina and Kristina had confided him about Mikael's whereabouts

Just as she was about to hall him over her shoulders the door creaked open, reviling something she once thought impossible.

The air around her became dense and she saw the pure anxiety cross the creature face as if it was written on his forehead.

The male was tall maybe around 6'4 with short cropped blonde hair and readable pale blue eyes. His jaw line stood out almost as much as his tattooed arms. But most importantly he reeked of vampire and something she could only have nightmares of.

In just seconds, without hesitation, she sprinted towards him kicking his feet from under him.

There was a loud hollow sound as the big guy collapsed on the wooden stairs but it didn't take long for him to react. Just as fast as Kristina had attacked, he was up already and flung her into the bar stand, holding her by the neck. The oxygen that fueled her body was lacked in her system and there was a split moment where she swore that she saw stars. But before she could fully black out, she twisted his grip, grabbing his massive hand and throw him over her back and into a once sturdy wooden table.

Kristina's mind went directly towards the broken pieces of wood, daggering him in her right shoulder.

He howled in pain as she pushed it further down.

"I'll be damned." Kristina whispered as she felt the presence of a wolf in lower ranking. He let out another groan of agony as he tried to pull the splintered wood from his shoulder.

"Who created you?" Kristina said pushing the dagger back in, he shouldn't exist, but then again she should exist either.

"The original hybrid." He said trough his teeth as he fought against her hold but he had no power from his position.

Kristina let out a dry laugh before turning back to the creature.

"Who exactly, smart ass?" She said grabbing him by the throat now.

"Klaus." He spat as he gasped for oxygen. The name sent electrifying signals up and down her spine as she digested what he had just said.

Kristina muttered a curse under her breath as she realized both her most terrifying fears had been uncovered in less then 24 hours.

"Where is he?" Kristina said plunging her hand into his chest cavity, gripping his rapidly pumping heart.

"Mystic falls." The male looked at her baffled but before he could protest any further she retracted her hand with the bloody organ in her hand.

"I hate disposing of my own kind." Kristina whispered as she walked away from the werewolf/vampire's body, tossing back his no longer pounding heart.

Her head was pounding from the large amounts of liquor from last night and from the uncared for news she had received today, but she was certain about one thing. Her destination would carrier her to the place she possible dreaded the most at the moment, Mystic Falls.

**So what do you think? Please voice your opinion!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. One last chapter was in the timeline about a month after Niklaus kidnapped her. I'm kind of upset that I didn't get any reviews last chapter. I get that most of you don't review but I would honestly and sincerely love if you did!**

**Special thanks to: Evenlight**

**Reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!,**

**Romanian person 3**

**Chapter 18:**

The night started to set in as the sun dived down under the horizon leaving flares of purple and red in the dusk sky. It began the peaceful music of nightlife. Kristina heard the singing of the grasshoppers and the gently rustle of the crisp tree branches that move with early fall's breeze. It seemed to calm her nerves ever so slightly as she sat in her black jeep parked only three houses down from the terrifying destination she was on the course of.

Kristina stared at the house in more detail. It was an elegant home, a white cream color for the walls of the outside and bricked driveway. It was a composed place. Nothing like the mysterious Goth castle that she had once lived in. Unlike 1450's England, Mystic Falls was a quiet place till she realized it was corrupt with the most deadly lists of creatures ever to excite. Her name was almost in first, neck-in-neck with his truly.

Kristina rubbed her misty old grey eyes and let out a deep sigh. She had to put every feeling aside if she wished to execute her dangerous plans. Every feeling, the feelings of anger, fear, sorrow, anxiety and most importantly the feelings she had for Niklaus. Those feelings she would not hesitate to give up. Those feelings confused her and clouded her desires. Those feelings were unknown and unstable, something she did not welcome.

Kristina knew she would need Nik's help if she were to destroy Mikael for good. The earth did not need Mikael nor Nik or herself, in that order exactly. But the most important thing she could do as of today was to place the white oak stake in Mikael's cold dead heart.

Nik stared at the bourbon glass in his right hand, which was almost empty. It made him frown slightly. He should be sharing this drink with his family but yet he still had them locked up safely in coffins where no one dared to touch, not even himself. But his thoughts were redirected when he felt the overpower present of other hybrids in the house.

He had his army. Everything he had wanted had finally came together. No one, not even Mikael, would ever dare to stand in his way. With his Doubleganger blood always-in supply and his monstrous supply of hybrids at his hand. He was invincible, indestructible. It made him feel the newfound power that he had always craved. He remembered the longing and constant wanting of the freedom he now had. It had haunted his mind, body, and soul for the longest time.

Niklaus could only remember two times in his life where he had not had this surge of desire and hungry for overall power. Once in his human years, 21 years of small problems like his crush on the first Petrova Doubleganger and his father's displeased glares. Looking back those unsolved problems seemed all child's play. The second time he found his mind wondered astray from the course of his destiny was in the mid 14 century. Though at that time his mind wasn't clouded for years but only 6 months, which seemed like just hours to him now. It was because of this one intelligent beautiful face that he had taken granted of.

Kristina had been the one thing to push him off his plans. She distracted him. She, too easily, grasped his attention with her mysterious strong grey eyes. Just by a tilt of her angelic face or a flicker of a smile or a frown was enough to get him lost in her presents.

Nik had never been attracted to humans. Truthfully, he had considered them all plain in a way. Kristina wasn't the blood driven killer that he had natural felt a physical attraction to, nor was she the type to flaunt herself till she successfully captivated his attention. No she wasn't like any women of that generation, nor any woman of the past and present times.

"You have a guest." Said the newly created hybrid that he had turned in the Rocky Mountains. Klaus' eyebrows netted a little in annoyance. He hadn't expected to be interrupted tonight and especially because of have a guest.

"Who?" Klaus said his voice not stirring from its cold and demanding self. The hybrid sifted slightly in her stance and her wide brown eyes fell to the floor.

"She gave no name, sir." The hybrid said her voice extra small in volume. There was an awkward silence in the den; no one was supposed to know where he was located.

There were several sudden loud bangs, which sounded like something hard hitting the newly renovated mansion walls, and the abrupt sharp noises of shattered glass coming from the direction of the main entrance.

"She?" Niklaus said his eyebrows netted and his eyes narrow as he saw something the size of an orange with the sent of blood roll into the room, it was a heart.

The clips of heels on the new wooden floor echoed throughout his ears as he patiently waited for the intruder to make an appearance.

She wore black leather pants with her denim light blue button up blouse that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her big black curls reaching the end of her shoulder blades. She was tall with her 4 inch gold stilettos, lean body and exotic olive toned skin. But what stood out most of all was her face. The high cheekbones that burned slightly red, matching red lips and familiar misty grey eyes that seemed to stare at him with regret and pain.

"It's been a while, Niklaus." Kristina said the bells of her voice filling his ears and backtracking his memory.

Klaus had lost her after trying to turn all the werewolves in Tennessee. He almost regretted killing all those wolves because if he had chosen her over the wolves then he wouldn't have lost her. But here Kristina was casually trolling in, as if they were friends. A friend was the last word that came to Nik's mind when he thought of their relationship.

Before he knew the extent of his actions he lunged at her, pinning her to the floor for only a split second. She quickly flipped herself backwards, sending him back first on the floor.

They blurred all over the room till he finally pinned her against the pool table using his hips to keep her body at bay and trapped her hands down above her head.

"You actually have the guts to face me?" He said through his teeth as he searched her face, it was unchanging.

"You actually found a way to turn a werewolf." Kristina said no long fight his grip. The way his pale blue eyes lingered on her eyes and lips made her stomach do a back flip. She felt almost human as she slight blushed under his observation. She didn't welcome it.

"How dare you show your face to me!" He snarled pushing in her even more against the pool table, the she-hybrid hissed slight at the force. His eyes burned with rage and confusion as he total disregard her comment.

"Are you looking for death? Or are you really that fond of me, love?" He snarled, her actions made no sense to him but one thing was clear to Niklaus. The hybrid would never let her go without making her paying for her actions.

Kristina's voice was stuck in her throat. She felt as if she was in 1467, when disappointing her master was a punishment all by itself. Or his presents alone made her the most uncomfortable person in the world. Her memories seemed to haunt her as she stared up at his face with flash backs in her eyes.

**-(Flash back)-**

Her eyes where fixed on the straight horizontal line that seemed to magically separate the lush green land and the purple blended with red and yellow sky. It was twilight and she knew it was time to go check her master but not before she searched for Elijah.

"Moby Dick." Read a deep voice behind her. She quickly got up to her feet and bowed her head in the polite respect she should have for her master. Kristina had known the voice without a single glance of the appearance or clue of the person.

"Master. I was just about to wish for your presence." She said her voice calm but her eyes not stirring from the grass surrounding her boots.

"Wish granted." He said in an arrogant voice that she disliked massively. Kristina's cheeks burned slightly as she imagined his wondering eyes. This wasn't a man she was comfortable around. Especially not after he had kissed her in their first encounter and after she attempted to run about a week ago.

"Chin up when I'm talking to you, love." He said taking a set on the bench that she had once occupied while reading the massive novel.

Kristina let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and lifted her head for his pleasure. When she revealed her stormy grey eyes they locked with his pale electrocuting blue eyes that seemed to have a hidden smirk to them.

"How does it feel not to have Elijah here?" Niklaus said as he rose from his set and walked up to her, leaving a good foot in-between them.

"How does it feel to be so close to a monster?" He questioned again his full lips edging up in a grin as he saw her face faze into one that was uncertain of her safety.

"How does it feel to have to serve something your so against?" He edged closer now, her eyes kept shift from his face to the ground to his eyes to his chest.

"How does it feel to be touched by a monster?" He said edging up to her till her nose was only an inch away from his chest. He brought his hand up to her neck and gentle trace his hand up to her jaw line till he lifted her face up to where she had to crane her neck.

"How does it feel for you, a being that is so fragile so powerless so hopeless, to be under someone that is unbreakable powerful beyond your imagination and has over all authority?" He said edging up till his breath fanned her face.

Kristina stood baffled; neither sound escaped her or any breath. She stared at his full-on smirk on his lips and victory in his cruel eyes.

Nik leaned in even more, pressing his lips together to not let a chuckle escape. The way she tensed and caught her breath when he was so close seemed so humorous to him.

Nik's lips brushed against her jaw line on the way to her ear. When Goosebumps erupted he let out his last thought.

"Your smart to plead for Elijah company. Your smart to tense in uncertainty. Your smart to not trust me." He said licking his lips slightly before finishing.

"Your smart to fear me." He said before pulling away to see her usual olive skinned face pale white and her naturally big eyes become wider in fear.

"Niklaus, we have a problem." Kristina stated with a firm voice that made her think of Elijah a lot, another person he took away from her.

Nik only stared back at her with a bewildered face.

"We?" The hybrid said sarcastically, like they would never be on the same side.

"Mikael is back." Kristina said, her voice coming out as a whisper.

**OMG REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter has long been due and I'm glad to get it out there. I really hope you enjoy it! And I can't tell you how much the reviews and alerts really inspired me to keep going. I would love it if this became a continues thing! I'm in High school and my time is migrating on the nonexistent side but I will always try to leave from for my readers and TVD!

PLEASE THANKS GOES TOO: Nikolina1095, nluvwithemmettcullen, Kassandra Malfoy, Mellie Hoelcher, NIGHTANGEL21, ILoveYou1978, InlovewithTVD4ever, , Selene101, NoseInANovel, Guest, Maya95, Shannon the Original, and Eva Marie Snape!

You guys are the best!

LOVE,

Bianca (aka Romanian person)

P.S. remember to review and alert!

Chapter 19:

Kristina stood there, in the mist of all the supernatural and drunken teenagers, listening to the band playing from the back yard stage. Homecoming, she thought sarcastically, it was just another excuse for young human to break rules these days.

The half moon seemed to be hanging by a thin invisible string in the pit black sky. The tension in the air seemed to be like razor sharp knifes, ready to cut the thread that held everything together. She could easily imagine the submersion of the moon; there were so many things that could go wrong and so many opportunities that could send the enzyme about. But thinking on the obvious wouldn't help Kristina keep her mind clear of disruption. She had one goal. By the end of the night and her goal would be executed.

The clearing of a throat stole her attention, making her turn her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the being.

"You always knew how to throw a party." Kristina said her red lips not forming into a smile at the presence of the monster. She knew every well who it was and after racing out of his house yesterday she didn't seek to see him momentarily.

"You always knew how to capture someone's attention, love." Niklaus said in her ear, his breathe rest on the back of her neck. He was only inches away from Kristina. The tension built between them like magnets. "You look captivating." He said in more of a whisper, his voice reaching is low seductive tone. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her. He seemed to forget slightly why he would have grown aggravated with the presents of such beauty.

Her dress hugged her body tight enough that it complemented her natural hourglass figure. The deep silver long sleeve backless dress ended gracefully around her mid thigh making her bronze legs look inhumanly long in the classic black strapped heels. Kristina jet black curls were pulled up into a complex braided bun that he could only tell the details of when the light from the stage casted her way. She was stunning.

Her beauty was so simple, not to the extreme like most women of this time. Though her beauty was simple, he could only try to describe her in the most complex ways.

She turned to face him, her grey eyes stood misty with concentrated thought and silent battles being fought but Kristina kept her head high. Her lips seemed pressed together as if she was holding back a laugh or a smile or frown. Niklaus could never tell with her.

"What happened to "show your face again and the consequences will be too grave for you to conger up"?" Kristina said lips moving slowly with ever word as if she was mocking him.

Niklaus recalled his exact words for last night and he was being genuinely honest. Kristina would regret coming back to him, but deep down inside he knew that he was just a little joyed that she had come back. Nik knew that it would take a lot for him to let her go this time.

"My promise was all truth, love. You will suffer the consequences and you will regret that you came back but tonight I am only focused on celebration of the death of my father." Niklaus said with one of the smuggest grins on his full lips.

Kristina felt her smile drop at the name. She knew he wasn't dead and she was positive that Nik knew it as well.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He said brushing one of her loose curls behind her ear. Kristina quickly flinched away, her eyebrows netting in confusion.

"Who told you Mikael was dead?" Kristina said folding her arms over her chest. He was keeping something from her but she couldn't him blame.

"A reliable source." Klaus said taking a sip from his red solo cup, the smirk on his face was to over powering for the truth to have just fallen from his rose lips.

"Vampires compelled to worship you shouldn't be considered a "reliable source"." Kristina said raising one of her eyebrows, which only received a deep chuckle from the original hybrid.

"Are you that senile or has your old age endangered your form of judgment?" Kristina said her words sharp as a knife in the chilly fall air. The anger had seemed to boil in her. She never trusted vampires. And the last time Kristina had seen Stefan, his interests seems not to be in the affairs of building Niklaus' all powerful army, like the original hybrid thought, but in the downfall of Niklaus' rising placement in the throne of the supernatural world.

"Senile isn't a word I would use to describe myself, love." Niklaus snapped through his teeth. She seems to have hit a sensitive nerve. "Remember who you dare speak to." He said stepping closer to her till he was towered over the witch-werewolf hybrid.

"I remember perfectly." Kristina said lifting her head till her grey eyes burned into his electrocuting ocean eyes. "Mikael is not dead. Not yet." She said looking over his shoulder to catch a glance of the Petrova doublegagger, the one she knew as Elena.

"Very true, love. And don't think for a minute that I trust you in killing him." Niklaus said with a deadly seriousness in his voice while his fingers played lightly with her anchor necklace. It burned to the touch making his retract his hand quickly with a hiss following on his lips. Vervain was one of her best friends.

Kristina rested her hand on his chest, gently fixing his tux as she analyzed the situation.

"And don't think for a second that I trust in you to killing him either." Kristina said the serious grin on her face turning stone in seconds.

Kristina slowly backed away from him. She had nothing more to say to this horrible man.

It wasn't like Kristina to snap. She had a brain and she frequently used it before talking. But with Niklaus she was yet to learn to hold her tongue and think before letting the unforgivable words escape her lips forever.

Before she walk out of ears reach Niklaus whispered something that she would never forget.

"I can promise one thing, someone will die tonight." His last words sent chills up her spine and back down to the souls of her feet but his words rang true, someone would die tonight.

Kristina heard the clicks and scratches of her own heels on the concrete as she stoked forward to Katharina. She was surprised with the vampire's camouflage. The Petrova's lighter makeup, innocent facial expression and straight brunette hair were every passive for the human Petrova but the hybrid knew better. Kristina could tell by the way vampire held her eyes, which lingered on the throats of the innocent and the way she her lips formed a hidden smirk whenever she taught no one was looking. It was definitely Katharina and Kristina couldn't wait to tear out her jugular.

The Petrova vampire was less then 30 feet away standing causally in the mess of drunken humans. Perfect for an easy attack. The smirk on Kristina illuminated face became more pronounced as she stocked forward.

Katharina was the reason she had come back to Niklaus. She was the reason Mikael was alive. She was the reason Kristina's pulse wouldn't rest till the father original was engulfed in the magical flames. Kristina was furious, maybe more then furious, after her little chat with the ignorant bastard, Niklaus. She was about as disappointed as she was angry with Katharina.

Katharina had been her friend, her only friend at times. They had lost touch after she want rogue back in the late 1920's in Chicago. But the vampire knew everything about the secret hybrid and visa versus. They became as close as sisters after Katharina ran from the sacrifice. Bonding over their hatred for one man, Niklaus.

After learning of Mikael's true intentions Kristina had forgotten about her anger towards Nik and focused on the man that had kill her family. While Katharina still focused in the man that had tried to kill her.

Katharina had done very wrong my stepping over Kristina and releasing Mikael from his sleep. This hurt Kristina more then she would ever let herself show.

The witch-werewolf hybrid was ready to provide her revenge. Being only 5 feet away with Katharina carelessly facing the other way, Kristina could taste the sweet taste of revenge. It was perfect, almost like it was meant to be. But Kristina's mind drifted when she heard it.

It was a powerful sound at first, exactly like a boom of laughter. It was the voice she had sworn she would never encounter.

His rustic gravel but sweet toned voice came easier to her as she strained her eardrums. It was coming from her right, in the mist of dead hearts and thumping blood organs. She was too fazed to turn to face her old lover, Zack. Though his voice wasn't the only one she was picking up on. Zack's voice was conversing two other familiar voices. The bells of their laughter caught we attention again, this time it made her neck snap towards them. And there they stood.

Zack with his usual white V-neck and tattered ripped deep indigo blue jeans, which were causally tucked into his combat boots. His slight shaggy brown hair seemed untidy like always and she could see the deep tattooed on his left shoulder through his shirt. It was him. Though one big element was off. His heart. It didn't seem to flutter like a hummingbird's wings, like Kristina's. Or stand out in the crowd of hearts. No it seemed as silent as winter's nights in hell.

She looked at Claire this time; her naturally blonde pin straight hair was perfect chin length, which danced around her bubbly face and strong pale green eyes. The male beside her, Paul, had his usual shaggy brunette that reached his shoulders with his blue powerful eyes focusing on subject at hand.

Kristina's hands trembled slightly they had once been in her pack. She looked around more in detail, memorizing faces as she past the first section if people. Janeth, William, Hillary, Samantha, Robert and those were from just the first 5 seconds of look. Kristina recognized all of them. Every one of them had once been in her pack.

Kristina listened again, every cells in her body strained to listen to the slightest thud of theirs heart but it wasn't their.

Kristina's eyebrows netted. Werewolves had heartbeats, a very pronounced one at that. She should be able to hear them, the last time she had seen them had been 2 months ago in the Tennessee Mountains. She had heard it then.

"Hybrids." The word drifted off her tongue like poison. It left such a bitter taste in her mouth that she swore secretly never to say it again.

The word seems to have gain unwanted attention. Kristina could feel Zack tense from the 20-foot difference. She had let him go, she had let the whole pack go in order to secure their safety. But it had seemed to make no difference. The monster had still gotten to them.

Kristina saw Zack go to turn but before he could even catch a glance she had vanished, leaving the pain of their transitions behind. And gaining anger and hunger for revenge to fill its vacated spot.

"Your impulse, Niklaus, will truly be the one and only think to keep you from be great." Mikael's words vibrated throughout her ears. His voice was one of the only things that made Kristina truly feel vertigo.

With the slice of a knife and the thud of a body, Kristina's mind was snapped back to reality.

She smelt it before she comprehended it, the blood that was now escaping the vampire Petrova's body. Then she had understood. Mikael had lost his leverage.

A flash of a body whisked away from her and towards the Original Hybrid. A man she had recognized as Damon was on top of Niklaus with the dagger sunken into the hybrid's lower stomach.

Damon was going to kill him. She felt overjoyed first then an unpleasant feeling sank in her stomach. Kristina was confused and before she could think out the rational answer to what needed to be done, Stefan flung himself towards his brother flinging the dagger across the room.

-(Ten seconds later)-

It rested coldly in her possession but it felt as if the power was burning a hole through her hand. The detailed carving from the top to the bottom showed the strong complication of the situation she was in. The power that rested perfectly in her right hand was a little over whelming but very craved. She always wanted this opportunity, to pay her revenge to the man the ruined her life to the point of despair and depression.

But the problem was that there were two monsters and one white oak stake. The option was hers and hers alone.

Mikael, the man that had taught her everything she ever needed to know to dispose of a vampire and more. The man that acted more like a father then her own and her stepfather, the man that had housed her, kept her safe when he saw fit. This was the man she had spent more of 600 years with that had only befriended her in order to get close enough to kill his abomination of a son and the imperfection in nature, herself. He had tricked her, threatened her, attempted to kill her and, most depressingly, killed the only people that had once kept her sane and stable, her family.

Then there was Niklaus. The man that had tormented her, physical abused, drank from her, sexually abused her. He had done ever-possible destructive thing to her in attempt to break her down, to shatter her hope. Niklaus was the man that had her literally chasing after him secretly for countless years of her sad life. The man she had once taught left her dead in an old murky room where no one would ever find her. Left her dead for no soul to know not even her family, which she had once taught he had killed. He was the man that was so scared of being alone he created a mass race that of hybrids, not giving any people of her nature a say. He had stripped her of her hope not only for herself but also for others. He had put a dagger in her best friend's heart, Elijah. And let his brother rot in an ageing grave with an eternal body never to be touched again.

Kristina's mind shot back to the present. Every supernatural creature other then herself, Mikael and Niklaus were on the floor groaning and clenching their hands to their heads. Trying to stop the massive headache exploding in their minds, which she was creating.

She felt it now, the anger and pain bursting out of her fingertips and mind. The white oak stake felt like tons in her quivering hand. The emotions the stake created had built up to it's high. Then she knew whom she was going to stake.

Kristina drew her head back letting one last whoosh of air escaping her long-suffering lungs and let her eyes morph into their true form of gold and silver. Kristina let her wolf-like carnivorous teeth extend before lunging for the man she hated most, Niklaus.

PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone and if your not in the states, regard that statement. Also stay safe this Black Friday; people have done some crazy things.**

**Last weekend I went to a religious retreat and I had to stay apart from technology. It was difficult but when I got back it really warmed me to see all the alerts and reviews. I really love them and I would love it if it continues! One last thing before you read this mind blowing chapter, this is my 20****th**** chapter and I hope everyone has loved reading this story as much as I loved thinking it up. Thanks everyone!**

**Please gratitude to: ILoveYou1978, wwlilcraz101, newgirl5, superkiran, mizkitty104, C683137, MusicalLover17, hannahizar, and GabbyCB.**

**-Bianca-**

**Chapter 20:**

(Flashback)

Kristina creaked open the large oak door of the dimmed parlor. It was half past 12 and she knew it wasn't a safe time to wonder the halls of the mysterious castle or approaching the Originals. But she had had tons of work, organizing the staff schedules and cleaning the library. It had been a busy day and she couldn't wait for it to be over. The very last thing Kristina had to do was report back to her master, Niklaus.

She poked her raven head in the doorway to see if her master was present.

Kristina tried to scream in horror and panic but her bloody scream never escaped her closed throat. Only a soft choked gasp was released from her numb paralyzed red lips. The sight of the red devil's drink soaked in the ancient carpet around the drenched blood red arm chair made Kristina's fragile stomach cringe in revolting manner.

A man's body stood motionless, evidence of blood dripped from his chest and his blonde dangling from an awkward unnatural position. Kristina's curiosity got the better of her as she moved towards the poor dead lad. As she proceeded closer, her shoe sent a dark red object flying about two feet.

Kristina shifted her grey eyes down to her feet. It was to dark at first, making nothing visible. Kristina strained her eyes till she saw a dark red object. Her eyebrows netted for a few long moments till they rose in astonishment. In the light of the reading lamb the mystery object presented itself as a heart.

Her own heart skipped a beat and started pounding like a horse. The blood all rushed to her brain, giving the side affect of being lightheaded and shaky.

Then the vertigo and nausea hit her like article ice water on a smoldering feverish day. Kristina lost all form of balance as she went to step back and didn't caught herself.

"Kristina?" The warm voice echoed in her ears and his usual warm hands touch her skin with a newfound coldness.

Kristina didn't dare open her eyes to the murder scene anymore. The bright twinkling stars appeared suddenly, flying over her sweat-covered head. She felt herself creeping toward darkness as the stars formed into large black dots that dictated her vision.

The cold silent heart lying on the carpet, the blood that's amount seemed to be infinity, and the poor dead soul resting on hell's chair, all over took the images in her clouded head. They brought the sickening nausea feel and right when she thought she was recovering, the smell crawled up her nose. The metallic rust iron smell also brought a discussing taste in her mouth, which made her gag reflexes kick in.

"Elijah... Get me out of here." Kristina said gagging and covering her mouth. Her face got smoldering hot and her throat seemed to be dipped in stem hot water as it closed up, not letting the proper amount of air enter.

When Kristina inhaled again she was surprised to breath in the crisp fall November air of London's countryside. She took in another big inhale then another then another, till she smelt the blood and death no longer.

Kristina didn't realize Elijah was still with her till he lightly squeezed her hand madding her jump out of her skin first.

For a moment she relaxed with the company of his comfort and kindness but it slowly faded when the pictures of death snuck back into her weak mind.

Elijah was death. He created death unwillingly, so did his brother, Niklaus. The poor dead man in the air chair, no matter what sin or what offense, did not deserve to be punished with the slaughtering of his life.

Kristina hadn't realized when she had started thinking out loud or when she had started to back away for Elijah but it had affected the vampire enough for his face to be over taken by sadness.

"You don't need to fear me. I will not hurt you." Elijah said putting out a weak hand for her to take but the human did not have the energy to move or the metal capability.

"You killed-" She swallowed back the words she was about to say and stopped her mind from assuming.

"Kristina. I did not murder that man." Elijah said his eyes becoming blackened with seriousness and offence. Kristina knew this; she knew this heartless man was not Elijah's handy work. Deep down inside she knew Elijah would never let her witness the evidence of his crimes, but it didn't mean that he had never killed like that or killed worse.

"But you have killed others the same." Kristina said her voice a smooth whisper but it hit Elijah as if she had yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Please leave. There is not reason to burden you with my company." Kristina said her voice harder. Elijah formed his lips into a fine line and nodded understandingly.

Before leaving Kristina in the garden behind the gothic castle, Elijah placed his jacket upon her shoulders and whisper 5 words.

"I can make you forget." His voice was soft, not demanding or threatening, just a perfect caring questioning voice. A voice she loved. A voice that cared much for her sanity and being. A voice that knew deep down inside how much the violent murder had affected Kristina.

Kristina chuckle slightly in nervousness.

"The truth shouldn't be forgotten."

With her words, Elijah faded into the night and Kristina was left to repay the gory images of death over and over in her unforgeting mind.

-(Hours later)-

After Kristina released her last and final tear, she let out a deep breath of relief. She had force her mind to understand and except the most complex reality.

Elijah was a vampire. He drank human blood. He had taken plenty lives. This was their world not hers. Kristina knew she didn't need to accept it. She wasn't a vampire. But Kristina understood that it was the normal for the vampires. Life and death was something as frequent as happiness and sadness.

It was a whole new meaning of pitch-black darkness outside. By this she could guess it was around 1 or 2 in the morning and how she was surviving the breeze cold was beyond her.

There was a squeak of the iron bench indicating a heavier object had just rested itself next to her.

"Lovely isn't it?" A deep voice called from beside her. Kristina did not turn or stand in respect for her master.

"The silence is always lovely." Kristina said unintentionally, her tongue felt like butter, every word quickly fell off her dry lips and into the remembering night air.

Niklaus snickered lightly before shifting closer to the beautiful raven-haired watery grey eyed wonder. Watching her face conger up in total surprise and confusion, which made him smile slightly. Her face told all.

"Master, what-" but her words were stopped short as he put an arm around her. Nik felt her whole body tense from head to toe and he could feel the new heat radiate through Elijah's fall coat.

"I can't let my servant die from freezing." He said softly and giving her a light squeeze but it only made her tense more, if that was even possible.

Kristina only heard four words can't, let, die and death. They were such weird words when put together one sentence, especially for the most villainous creature in the supernatural world.

"You let that man die. Hell, you probably killed him." Kristina said her face not shifting from the naked rose bush in front of her. The human girl's voice monotone, which surprised Niklaus. Kristina expected him to push himself away like Elijah had done or deny it or yell and threaten her but he did neither. Niklaus brought his gaze towards her and laughed, a laugh that could split the dry earth in two on a windy day. This left the raven head baffled.

"You create and cause death and you laugh." Kristina said her voice still unchanging but this time she faced him, not shifting her usually uncomfortable eyes but staring him straight in his electric blue eyes.

"No, love." He said not giving evidence that he had just released joy jells of laughter. Niklaus face got stone solid as he met her gaze. His lips twinkled in the almost invisible night. Niklaus pulled her towards him till their faces where perfectly horizontally parallel and his breath fanned the shell of her ear.

"Sweetheart, I am Death. Nothing can kill me. Not even the might stick you have been staring at for many minutes." After digesting his words Kristina focused her gaze and was surprised to find that she had been staring at the stake shaped piece of wood about 7 feet away from the bench.

"Not even the strongest smartest courageous creature with the perfect weapon could kill me." Niklaus' voice echoed throughout Kristina's mind and the dark ice night in the 1400s.

-(Back to the present)-

All of Kristina weight was on Niklaus' chest and torso. His face had written terrified, fury and disbelief. It was a terrific feeling to have such an in-pack on a monster like Niklaus. To have a weapon that could demolish him, to have the element of surprise and to have the wisdom to execute the plan was ego-busting. Kristina loved it but only for seconds.

Before Niklaus could react to the white oak stake in her possession, she sent the oak stake flying on the course to his intoxicatingly evil heart. Just as the stake was about to hit skin, the hybrids caught gazes; Kristina's red lips mouthed the world's most manipulated word, trust.

When the wood hit the hybrid's skin, she didn't waste time on getting up and straightening out her dress. The raven head pushed off Niklaus, flying backwards towards Mikael, who stood dumbfounded in the doorway of the Lockwood mansion.

Kristina's left arm touched the hated man first as she gripped the collar of his suit, lifting him up off the stairs. In the transition of being airborne Kristina tucked her knees in till her heels were pressed against Mikael's chest with one hand clasping the fabric that kept him bay and the other, hold a death grip on the true white oak stake. Mikael's green brown eyes burned with hatred and betrayal as he saw the situation unfold. The action took less then seconds but in the witch/werewolf hybrid's mind the second seemed like minutes.

"He has the silver dag-" Mikael tried to say a phrase of warning but before he could finish Mikael hit the concrete and Kristina's hand snapped down, due to her detestation and the impact, into her old mentor's heart.

The magic in the air sparked a new level as Kristina released the supernatural witnesses of the excruciating massive headache and forced all her power on the fire that quickly engulfed Mikael making him roar in pain.

The fire towering over Mikael's incinerating body grew to the height of the second floor radiating unbearable heat that the creature close enough could caught on fire as well.

The orange, red and yellow flames danced around her visions and played with her mind. It was over. Mikael's soul was sent to the "other-side". Kristina was free of the man that had caused her the worst rage, shame and depression possible. The joy seemed to bubble up in her chest, as she heard monstrous man breath no more.

"Kristina?" Niklaus' voice seemed smooth and careful but Kristina didn't turn to her fellow hybrid just yet.

Kristina let out a shaky breath and left the remainders of the tears silently twinkle off her chin and drop to the ground that held her biggest burden, which was now dead.

The witch/werewolf tucked a lose curl behind her ear as she turned to Niklaus.

His sandy curls were tussled more dramatically and his cheeks burned red, which matched his eyes. His globes were a rich glazed blue with the whites shock red from the tears that were now dry against his face. Deep in his eyes Kristina could see the relief like her own.

That moment she realized how much alike they were. Both had had screwed up families, both were an exotic rare race of hybrid, both were alone in their own worlds and lastly, both had destroyed the man that had manipulated, abused and mocked them for the most half of their supernatural life.

The butterflies in her lower stomach busted to life but it was different this time. This time she didn't unwelcome them.

Niklaus edged closer making Kristina cheek flourish with red. They were close enough to where each other's breath fanned the other's face and their lips were only two hatred inches apart.

His eyes were no longer the oceanic blue eyes that masked a murderous invincible hybrid. This time they were the deep dark blue of a man that had suffered and understood just as much as Kristina.

Niklaus rested a hand on Kristina's flushed cheek.

Kristina closed her deep stormy grey eyes softly as if to insure her feelings and was pleased to find that she wasn't indecisive about them.

"That will be all, Kristina." Niklaus said his lips parting slightly.

His words sent her mind swirling to the night in Chicago back in the 1920's. That night Mikael had spoken those exact words as he placed the silver dagger straight into her sore heart.

Then Mikael's most recent words hit her, "He has the silver dag-".

Kristina had killed him before he could finish his warning but she knew who he was and she knew what the last word was.

Before Kristina could reveal her furious grey eyes to the monster in front of her, there was the potent sound of sharp metal slicing through the chilled air and into something hard.

Her eye opened unnaturally wide in shock as the pain erupted across her chest and all over her shaky body. The pain was unbearable but this pain didn't come from the silver dagger that was restricting her heart from beating, it came from the betrayal.

"I don't trust anyone, love." His deep voice echoed throughout her ears as her body went limp and let itself fall to the ground just as the fresh tears fell moments after his last words.

Kristina blinked her misty grey eyes once more before the jet-black night atmosphere consumed her vision.

**Please review! I want to get to 50 reviews in honor of the 20****th**** chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

I apologies for the wait! I was dabbing on the thought of a new story but I have decided I'm going to wait till I get caught up on my updating. Thank you so much for giving me 50 reviews from my 20th chapter! It really made my day and I promise to update a lot faster soon. I have final these upcoming weeks.

Answer to a review: This chapter takes place in episode 13 of season 3, a.k.a. the dinner party with the two original brothers and the Salvatore brothers. Lastly, I'm playing around with the love triangle scenarios but it will become clear in hopefully the next chapter!

Special thanks: ILoveYou1978, serie-movie, , Kuroppoi Kitsune, slspiker0607, delenawolves (Thanks much!), Guests, E.L. Rowe, PANDAFiiED and Rose!

-Romanian person

Chapter 21:

The monstrous full moon illuminated the dense forest with its pure light making Kristina's skin look painted with silver. Her grey eyes grow wide as she let the air back into her parched lungs. Her lungs acted as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the world to please them and her muscles begged for relief from their soreness every centimeter she moved.

Kristina looked around cautiously. There were no blood trails and no metallic taste in her dry mouth, meaning no innocent lives were taken. The werewolf-witch hybrid signed at the thought. Kristina tried to think back on what had happened the night before but a black blank over took her memory. She couldn't remember yesterday or the day before.

Kristina followed the path of disturbed pine needles and crunch leaves. Her recollection only served her with the only other time amnesia had clamed her memories.

After Chicago in the 1920's, Kristina had found herself rooming the thick forest of Canada for weeks. The hybrid couldn't recollect what had happened to her before the night of the full moon till she called Katharina. Just the words Niklaus, Mikael and Chicago had sent her mind quickly venturing to old memories. It had been the silver dagger. At the time she had her theories for her forgetfulness but now she was positive that her memory lose was caused by the affects of the silver dagger being plunged in her heart.

There was a sharp snap of a branch and a short intake of breath that apprehended her attention. The hybrid's instincts were to reel around to meet the eyes of the offender but then she remembered her naked state.

"Move any closer and you'll lose an organ." Kristina snarled turning her head 90 degrees. The full moon light let her see the outline of a man but nothing else.

"Kristina?" His voice came out shaky; as of he had just seen a ghost. "Your dead." He stated in a questioning tone.

"No, just naked." She said her lips creating a smirk as she heard Stefan almost choke on air.

"Here" Stefan said as he shifted around the crisp dead leaves before throwing his long sleeve shirt her way.

Kristina wasn't the least bit cold. Yes, the weather about 39 degrees but her werewolf blood boiled around 110 after the transition from wolf to human.

The hybrid pulled the large cotton shirt easily over her head and was satisfied to see that it came inches below her back end.

"I'm covered." Kristina said with a smile on her face as she looked at Stefan's turned back. His kindness and morals made her think of her favorite person in the world, Elijah but she quickly drove his name from her mind. Though she thought of him as one of her closest friends, their last encounter had ended with one very unhappy vampire and one guilty hybrid.

"I don't understand. I saw Niklaus dagger you at homecoming. I personally-" but the rest of Stefan's words were drowned out as her memories flooded back.

Kristina saw it all once again; jumping on Nik, daggering Mikael and the glorious fire that scorched Mikael to ashes. The feeling of victory exploded in her stomach, as if it had happening once again. The triumph sent beautiful emotions throughout her mind and heart. It was as if she had cured a deadly plague, Mikael was death to everyone he meet. It had felt so good, and then she signed her own death sentence when she turned to Niklaus' comfort. In less then seconds she felt the dagger slip easily in her heart, as if it had always belonged there from the beginning.

Stefan watched her grey eyes flicker back and forth like she was possessed. He wasn't sure if he should confront her or let her mind run it's course. But before he had made up his mind on, Kristina bared her wolf-like teeth and her eyes formed to the deadly silvery topaz color. These killer eyes stared right at him, making him felt as if his bare chest was a target.

A deep threatening wolf snarl escaped her lips, echoing throughout the dry hollow forest. The loud burst of her monstrous side didn't last long. As quickly as it came, it left. Leaving her silver and gold eyes swirling with unshed tears and her rose lips quivering slightly.

"He killed me." Kristina whispered her eyes shifting to her bare feet.

Kristina had trusted him. She had thought it would be different when she eliminated both their greatest enemy. She had been naïve.

Kristina shut her eyes firmly till the last teardrop fell next to her bare feet.

"Kristina?" He said his voice soft as he saw her head slowly rise.

The woman hybrid waited 5 seconds before looked up to meet Stefan's alarmed and concerned green eyes. '"I'm going to repay the favor."

What she heard come out of her mouth wasn't her own voice. It sounded as if two people were speaking at the same time, in perfect harmony but the music behind it wasn't hummable and cheerful. Her voice sounded sinister and monstrous.

_(The early morning of that day)_

Kristina had no drawback strolling into the vampire-werewolf hybrid's house. The concept of locked doors appeared to make no sense to the individuals damn with immortality. Who would lock their doors to enemies when they carved the attention and the fight, not to forget the sweet victory? Thanks to Stefan, no hybrids where in a 50 miles radius of Mystic Fall, making the break in too easy.

Kristina let her ears open up and her sight narrow as she venture deeper into the enemy territory.

Nothing sparked her interest as she roamed the deepest parts of the ground floor till she entered a darkly lite room with the interior crammed with several sketches and numerous pencils and empty Bourbon bottles.

It was Niklaus studio.

Kristina smirked to herself as she remembered every detail of his studio in the early 1420's. There were only 3 piece of furniture in the over sized room: the book case, Niklaus' art table with all sorts of artistic utensils, and what really caught her attention, a red oak grand piano. Most of the walls were covered in art except for ¼ of it, which was designated for the bookcase.

This time the studio was a little classier. Just the greatly treasure pieces of work hung from the brick walls, while the rest were scattered throughout the corner of his table with some laying on the deep red oak floor. The most disappointing difference had to be the absence of the burnt red oak piano.

Kristina picked up some of the sketches resting on the over populated table. They seemed recent, as if his hot hands had finished working on the idea only hours ago.

They were mostly of a wide-eyed girl; soft tears rolling down her cheeks and her mouth slightly open as if taking in something surprising. Some were just saddened eyes and others playfully dabbed around the idea of an evil face with carnivorous teeth and wild eyes.

Kristina tossed the picture aside immediately recognizing her sketched face and continued to search around the studio till the object she was looking for came into view. It seemed freshly cleaned; the silver not rusted from its 500 years of living and the deep detailed cut on the handle perfect to the picture she held in her memory. A deep growl escaped her throat as Kristina saw the weapon placed gently on the art table.

She gingerly picked up the blade recognizing the exact weight and the cold touch. The werewolf witch hybrid had been lucky that Niklaus had removed the silver instrument from her heart. Like the daggers used to put Originals into a deep slumber, her special dagger worked in the same methods minus the white oak ashes. But unlike the Original, Kristina had to wait till the rest of the moon cycle finished. In other words she would only wake up on the night of the full moon and her transition.

The mansion sounded impossibly quiet for have the Original Hybrid present. When Kristina fell close to her exit she questioned their presence and opened up her werewolf ears in hopes of an answer.

The flicker of pages being turned became heard and another soft sound came to her ear's reach. The light foots steps only 20 feet away became pronounced. And Kristina didn't wait to find out the second individual in the almost deserted household.

-(Close to the end of the dinner)-

"Go ahead kill me. I know you will after he brings the coffins." Stefan growled as the last bit of his hand healed up.

"You really have given up? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Niklaus growled back. Stefan still had the ripper inside of him; he still possessed the gift of death.

"Easy boys. We wouldn't want any one to get hurt now?" Her voice filled his mind like angelic graceful bells. The sound was almost deceivingly pleasant enough to mask his disappointment in his theory.

Niklaus turned lightly taking in every detail of her being.

Her one shoulder royal blue dress came in perfect length, a few inches above mid thigh. From there it stuck to her form fit body all the way to her right wrist. Her black curly hair was pinned back simply and her grey eyes possessed just a tint of blue and mischief.

"Good evening, Niklaus." Kristina greeted with a sly sneaky smile.

Niklaus felt his smirked smile fall slightly as he realized he had nothing to say. His tongue felt swollen and his mind could only focus on how much he had hoped he would see here again, it was slightly amusing and very irritating.

"Elijah." Nik's voice was steady but his mind whined as he was forced to wrench his blue eyes out of her sight. "Why haven't you left?"

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert?" As his brother's words reached his eyes he could almost feel Kristina tense against the wall right in front of him. Elijah must have not seen her yet but how his elder brother could not notice the fluttering heart only feet away was unknown.

"What have you done?" Klaus said seriousness taking over his tone as Elijah unmasked the daggers that belonged in his sibling's hearts.

"What have you done? See I have learned not to trust your ruthless promises Klaus. We are doing this on my terms." Elijah said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Kristina stood with her back pressing against the wall with pure astonishment. She heard Elijah, even smelt his sent from her location but why her feet weren't moving her into view would confuse any philosopher. Elijah stood only one step away from the door way but the only thing she could look at was Niklaus deep oceanic blue eyes. They had looked at her differently, with more of an emotion. It had been more then a hundred years since she and Elijah had had their big fight and broken away.

"We are doing this on my terms." Elijah's words were demanding and seemed to change all her plans for the revengeful night.

"Kol." Niklaus said his eyes growing wider and his voice shaky. The name sent shock waves of pain from the past up and down Kristina's spin.

"Long time no see brother." Kol, her second least favorite original, said stoking straight to Niklaus.

Names come to ear as the rest of Niklaus' half-siblings appeared in the room, every one of them taking a hit to Niklaus. Kristina almost let out a growl at the sight of the hybrid's pain. Every dagger that cut into his flesh made her wanted to walk out of the shadows and calm her revenge.

"Your free to go." Elijah said coldly motioning the Salvatores to exist the mansion. Kristina felt like her presence was unknown which made her question if it really was rewarding enough to stay while she had the chance to flee.

"This is family business." Elijah said his voice oozing with control and demand.

Kristina felt the fingers grip around the strong sharp metal that was once resting on the bar table. Her grip stiffened on the knife as she walked into view.

Their faces told everything. Rebekah's seemed analyzing as if she was remembering. Kol's eyes narrowed at her but became wide in an instant just like Elijah's, though Elijah's seemed more concerned, worried and questioning. And of course Niklaus was slightly smirked but his eyes told he was concerned.

"Don't let me stop you." Kristina said her eyes flickering from the grey to silver-ish topaz.

"Kristina?" Elijah said, his voice unforgettable.

Before anyone could make a move she extended her mother's gift and let the pain explode inside each and every person's head; even Niklaus was slightly crippled by the pain in his head.

Kristina blurred in front of the hybrid, lifting his chin up so they where eye-to-eye.

"How unfortunate," She muttered softly before leaning in to where lips were parallel to his ear. "That my revenge will have to wait?"

On the word "wait", Kristina quickly placed the dinner knife inches away from his heart then vanished, leaving a room full of immortal originals baffled and furious.


	22. Chapter 22

**Two updates in a week, Lucky Ducks! Hope you like this one!**

_***Please pray for the children and adults murdered in Connecticut this week :'(**__*****_

**Special thanks: ****delenawolves, kayleah (Guest), Nette Black Salvatore, and ILoveYou1978!**

**Romanian person**

**P.S.: REVIEW!**

Chapter 22:

Kristina sat silently on the bar stool at the Grill, the only place that sold alcohol till 3am in the small town of Mystic Falls.

The hybrid gently dragged her finger up and down her condensated glass of a White Russian. The sad truth was she didn't feel like drinking, which was rare and happened only once or twice a decade. Kristina was too deep in taught.

Klaus' whole family, except Mikael, had turn on him. She had witnessed how it had wounded him. The way his dazzling indigo eyes shifted and dropped when the originals family presented themselves with hatred and furious voices. Not to forget Elijah. The man she had least expected to see. The look on his face did not try to mask the disappointment or sadness. Not to forget the deep green hazel eyes that narrowed not only stared at Niklaus but at Kristina.

Kristina remembered the night she and last seen Elijah. The memory felt like just yesterday she walked the streets of the jewel of France.

-Paris 1943-

Fog in Paris wasn't common but it suited the nightlife. The way the weather engulfed the twinkling lights and laughter filled streets seemed to only magnify the atmosphere of the ending year. The smog was seamless for the masquerade new years party the hybrid had been invited to in response to of her enrolment in École des Beaux-Arts, one of the A-listed fine arts schools in the world.

Kristina left the celebratory feel take over as she observed the location of the festivity. The Lutetia was the most enchanted venue to hold a new year's party; the gold trimming and the innocent white walls went splendidly with the black and gold attire. Not to forget the talented orchestra playing the romantic and passionate tango.

"Puis-je?" Said a thick ascent from behind her. Kristina's mind automatically translated the French to "may I?" in English. When hybrid met the eyes of the suitor she almost got lost in the secrets of the man behind the mask. He was robed in the classiest suit available with his mask a clean-cut black cover that sat on his nose lightly. The dim lights and black cover exaggerated his deep hazel green eyes. Kristina nodded sheepishly, letting him escort her to the dance floor.

The passionate Latin music gradually occupied her mind and movement as his hand slithered to the caved segment of her waist with the other hand clamming hers to a tango position. They danced silently but gracefully till the green eyed man chuckled lightly.

"You're a magnificent dancer." His voice sent electrical feelings throughout Kristina's body. The English caused her stumble on the next step but the mystery man caught her like she shared the weight of a feather.

"Did not intend to scary you." The hint of the American and British ascent teased her memory.

"I'm not scared." She said her voice smaller then expected, "I wasn't expecting any fluent Englishmen to be present."

That voice, the werewolf/witch thought. It was too familiar for their meeting to accidental. The violins approached the last agonizing note while the piano finished on its last chord, signaling the end of the tango.

Kristina bowed politely, sending a sweet smile the unexpected man before turning to the back exist slowly. She weaved in and out of the half drunken crowd making sure that she blended in well enough to not be followed.

Once the unkind winter air stroke her skin her mind worked on over drive. Her brain rapidly went through the faces of enemies she had gathered throughout her time under Mikael's intoxicating influence. None fit the Englishmen's so-familiar jaw line and deep green mixed eyes.

"Leaving so fast?" The voice clash with her ears like a baseball bar, leaving a deep echo in her racked mind.

"I don't think you know who your dealing with." Her voice came out a growl. Signalizing the threat as she stood with her back to the mystery man.

In the split second she blinked, there was a gust of cold air that flicked her hair and dress towards the new location of the man, which was an inch from her face.

Defiantly one of Mikael's enemies, Kristina taught as her ancient eyes reflected the image of the masked man.

His hazel green globes dug into her's before opening his mouth again.

"Take off your mask." He demanded with a calm voice while his eyes dilated.

"Attempting to compelling me won't do you any good." Her voice was colder then the Atlantic.

"Kristina." The way he said her name made her fingers and stomach tingle as her mind went straight to one name.

"Elijah?" Kristina said taking off her black mask and narrowing in on the man's feature closer.

"Forgot about me?" He said sadly taking off his mask, revealing all his characteristics.

"Why the secrecy, Elijah?" Kristina question, her voice reflecting an interrogation. It wasn't like Elijah to sneak up on her and it wasn't like him to be distant, almost cautious.

Elijah's face showed he was taken back by the hybrid's choice of word but he didn't doubt that it suited his actions. He just wasn't expecting her to catch on so quickly.

"Niklaus is in Paris tonight." The elder original said, no hesitation in his voice.

Kristina felt her muscles tense and her eyebrows net in the rising of past memories.

"You know I no longer hunt your brother." Kristina said her voice smoother. She might have realized her motives for casing the secret hybrid but Elijah had a whole different reason from being after his brother.

"Half brother." Elijah corrected harshly. "Kristina, he has my family." He added his tone, hidden plead.

"I do not care to get amongst family fused. Elijah, I'm sorry but I can not help you." Kristina said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please respect me decision."

"I once helped you in a time of need. I gave you Niklaus location in the 20's and-" Elijah stopped complaining abruptly as she saw Kristina's eyes shark with gold topaz.

"The location that not only almost killed you brother, who shares your flesh and blood regardless, but almost killed me. And if I had killed him, the result would have been the location to the rest of your family demolished."

"I'm not asking for your assistance in killing Niklaus directly. More indirectly, you life will not be endangered." Elijah whispered trying to pleaded a reassuring case.

Kristina sighed, knowing she would do anything for Elijah. "What do you need?"

Her friend waited before replying as if weighing her reaction, "Mikael's location."

Before Elijah could continue a deep growl erupted from Kristina's throat. With her grey eyes fully gold, she grabbed a hold of Elijah's coat collar and flung him against the brick wall of the bridge.

"You dare ask such a thing!? Elijah, I've never pictured you as a selfish or unintelligent man." Her voice came out in a deep lingering growl as her wolf aspect clawed its way through her humanity.

"I would make sure he -" He started his voice strong with certainty.

"What? He wouldn't hurt me? He isn't an animal that can be tamed. He is a selfish uncontrollable monster. His favorite son would mean nothing to him if it meant that he could kill your brother or I. You've turned senile with-" Kristina couldn't finish her sentence. It was too painful to think of what could happen to him if he did desire to reawake Mikael. Kristina felt water form at the base of her wide mixed eyes. The thought of Elijah as an enemy or the thought of never seeing his compassionate bright hazel green tore at her heart.

"Damn it, Kristina. I love you!" Elijah said his accent caught the wind the moment he realized what he had said.

The word, love, echoed in the foggy ice air as their eyes locked and their minds both drew blanks.

"I would never hurt you." Elijah said whipping the tears from her now grey globes.

"If you truly love me then you won't wake your father." Kristina said resting her hands on his chest before leaning in and giving him a soft peck on the cheek. With the loving gesture, she disappeared with the flow of the Paris wind only leaving a piece of parchment with the location he desired.

The witch-werewolf hybrid groaned slightly as she rubbed her soar and dry eyes. She had been prepared for the wickedest that night in Paris and the worst was realized decades later.

"What a pleasant surprise. May I love?" A deep seductive voice whispered behind her. His hot breath brushed carelessly against her skin, guiding a sudden eruption of goose bumps all over her upper bod. Kristina would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Escaped the wrath of your siblings? Impressive." She said her voice unchanging and her deep grey eyes not stirring from her drink as the cocky original took the set next to her.

"Bourbon on the rocks." He said waving to the bartenders. "Make that two." He chuckled at the sight of her sorry excuse of a drink.

"Niklaus. What are you doing here?" Kristina said her voice almost threatening but she calmed herself.

"Getting a drink, love. It's been a long stressful night. Trying to secure my doubleganger, my siblings being undaggered: clamming their hatred to me, my mother returning and this picturesque woman warned her revenge to me." Niklaus sent a playful grin Kristina's way.

"To tell the trust, her revenge seems," Nik stopped, his eyes narrowing on the shelf full of alcohol bottles as he thought on what he was going to say next. "Promising, very promising."

The anger she still strongly had for Elijah and built up emotions from the last two months caused a snarl to escaped Kristina lips as she slammed the werewolf vampire against the bar by the collar of his shirt. Her lips parted to bark out a threat but before the word escape her mouth her Niklaus reversed the situation.

The werewolf-vampire took advantage of his speed and blurred Kristina out of the deserted bar and into the alleyway of the building.

"Going to attempt to kill me again-" before Kristina could finish her sentence, familiar lips crashed into her with more force then taught possible.

Niklaus felt shock explode inside of him when he realized he was pulling on Kristina's soft familiar rose lip passionately. His hand went automatically to her neck, keeping her face in place as he took the elongated soft kiss a step forward. With the other hand on her lower back, Nik pushed her closer to his radiating body till their clothing only separated them. That moment he selfishly lost himself in her lips and being.

Before her mind could process the action she parted her rose lips slight giving him approval to explore further.

Kristina kissed back now, pulling his bottom lip passionately with her teeth while her hands tangled themselves in his golden curls.

A soft moan formed deep in her throat as his lips left hers and glided down to her base of her throat then to her collarbone and back up. Kristina took a sharp breath in as his teeth slightly nibble the sensitive skin around her jugular.

Butterflies over took her body and her cheeks were left red from her blush.

"Niklaus." She whispered, her grip on his tussled curls tightened slightly was his lips formed small red specks on her jawline.

Nik pulled away putting his hands against the wall blocked her from move away from his mischievous gaze.

Niklaus had the widest grin upon his now red lips as he observed her netted eyes and confused misty grey eyes. They looked slightly silver in the darkness of the deserted alleyway. The way Kristina's face was conjured up reminded him of the night he had forced her to share the same bed as punishment for calling him by his true name.

"Kristina, why the confused face darling?" Niklaus said tucking a loose curl behind her

Her named seemed to dancing playfully on his tongue before it reached her eyes. Kristina nearly jumped when she heard his rustic voice, reminding her what they had just shared was real.

"That never happened." Kristina's voice demanded more to herself then to the cocky immortal smirking down on her.

This was crazy; she was against everything Niklaus stood for. She was against his being, against hybrids, against his morals. Less then 3 hours ago, she had craved his murder on her hands now she craved his sweet lips on hers.

"Disregarding that kiss won't stop it from happening a second time, love." Nik said in a familiar deep seductive tone as he edged closer to her lips twice in the same night.

The word kiss made her mind go flimsy and her heart speed up as it once did when she was 17 again. Being forced to take care of the mysterious mischievous seductive all powerful vampire.

Before his soft lips could totally overtake her self-control, she placed her index finger on his rose lips and watched him eyebrows net slightly.

"Till next time then?" Kristina said softly, finally sliding swaying from his barrier arms.

"I'll be waiting diligently, love." He said cracking a smile before vanishing in the night's darkness.

Kristina couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her tingling lips as she opened to wooden door to her temporary home, the Salvatore boarding house. But the smile quickly faded as an explosion of differences attacked her senses. The sounds of the fire breaking down the wood were slightly camouflaging the small heartbeat that accelerated dramatically all in one second. And the scent of burnt wood masked the fresh cologne smell that signified a visitor was or still is present.

"Kristina." A steady caution filled voice spoke as the man turned the corner.

"Not tonight." She muttered turning away from the green-eyed man in the usual black suit.

"Please-" He said grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave.

"Don't touch me." The hybrids voice turned into a profound snarl as her teeth clenched. "Not now. You owe me that much, Elijah." She finished, yanking her wrist away from his possession.

As Kristina lad on the much too comfortable cotton sheets, her mind couldn't help but wonder to two images, Elijah's and Niklaus'. Both names brought up emotions that the hybrid didn't care.

**Soooo please review what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23: Wicked Game

**It's been a while but here is the next chapter. Yes, last chapter I didn't get the feedback I hoped but the 1****st**** part of the story Forgiveness Is A Gift is almost over and I working on what you can call the "Season Finally". I think about 2 more chapters till the finally will be posted. I'm excited and I just hope you continue to love it and read. P.S don't forget to review what you think or send me an alert! Merry Christmas or Holidays and a fantastic New Year!**

**Thanks much to: delenawolves, jadeee-burgess and Niic,**

**Romanian person**

_**Chapter 23: Wicked Game**_

Don't think about them. Don't think about them. Don't think about what happened. Don't think about Elijah's betrayal. Don't think about Nik's kiss. Kristina resisted those words like a poem. Those were the only words she aloud her analyzing mind to reflect on as she finished her run.

When the raven-head reached the sight of the Salvatore boarding house her sprint decreased to a steady jog till the jog brought her to the entrance door.

"Good morning." Stefan said walking put of the ancient home with a book bag across one shoulder and his car keys in hand.

"Morning." The hybrid huffed as she caught her breath from her early morning run. "School?"

"Unfortunately. How was the run?" Stefan said smirking at Kristina's dark circled eyes and crazy hair. He heard her leave at 5 in the morning and it was now 8. Her mileage must be remarkable, the younger Salvatore thought.

"Blue moon. To much energy." She explained quickly with the little amount of oxygen she had left. "See you later. I wouldn't want you to be late for class." Kristina said chuckled as she walked into the house.

_"__What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you__."_ Kristina sang, her bare feet padded against the cold oak floors and her wet hair felt down her back as she directed towards the kitchen. Even before her shower, the constant deep growling from her stomach was noticeable but now it was unbelievably loud.

The sight of the almost empty refrigerator made her grown in annoyance. In the end the famished hybrid has to satisfy with an apple.

Just as Kristina went to bit into her apple a wave of uneasiness and a electrocuting feeling shot up her spin and bugged her brain. Before she would see the intruder the werewolf-witch circled around and throw the apple with concrete-braking speed.

As Kristina's dark grey eyes opened she felt disappointment fill her mind when she noticed the deep green hazel eyes with an apple in hand. He stare at her half naked state.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Kristina barked sharply. "What are you even doing here?"

"You said you didn't want to talk last night. Today is a new day." Elijah said smirked not moving his eyes from her state. "I intend on talk." He finished, tossing back the red apples. Before the apple was half way to the werewolf-witch had blurred out of sight.

Elijah waited patiently but it didn't take very long till he hear a deep canine growl come from the exit door.

"Kol, don't provoke her just guide her back." Elijah said purring himself a heft glass of Damon's scotch.

"Brother, you were right to invite me." Kol said from behind Kristina.

"You know I expected this from your brother. Not you, Elijah the most noble and moral protector." Kristina said with sarcasm oozing from her venom spitting mouth.

"Just be thankful I waited the night. That little stunt you played at the dinner party shouldn't have given you a night of rest." Elijah said his voice hardening at the memory of Kristina walking into view and delivering a head-piercing headache with her magic.

"Talk then. The faster this is over the faster I can get dressed and leave this forsaken hellhole." The hybrid snapped.

"Kol, please get Ms. Tepes clothing." Elijah said taking a sit on the leather armchair. Though seeing Kristina in her royal blue undergarment set was rewarding enough it wasn't gentleman like.

"Kristina, I'm sorry-" Elijah started, looking down at his drink and not at the furious grey eyes that sent a look to kill.

"No. You don't get to do this to me." She said her voice small but held a sharp tone. "I trusted you to do the right think. I trusted that you loved me enough to where you would do the right think. To trust your morals."

"Loved you enough? I loved you more then immortality possible. I had a duty to my family. You should have understood. You of all people, Kristina." Elijah yelled now standing up. Now staring straight into her grey globes. "You never loved me, you will never understand how I felt." The original vampire ended.

"Never love you? You must be the most oblivious individual to ever stand in my presence. I loved you. I loved you everyday and every minute I was hunting down your brother. In 1923, when Niklaus' life was in my hands, I hesitated. I hesitated because of you. Because you loved your family so much. That split hesitation, that second of doubt got a silver dagger in my heart." Kristina yelled, her chest pumping up and down from the lack of air. "Mikael had tried to kill me. And you asked the most painful request from me that night in Paris." She stopped, giving the pain in the throat time to cool before she let the final steam out. " You asked for me to free him. To free the man that killed my family killed my hope and killed me. Your to selfish with me, Elijah." Kristina finished tears building up in her misty grey eyes. "I gave you a chance to prove me wrong. I gave you that second chance." She added slowly as she said Elijah's jaw hardened and his green eyes glaze over.

"The day I saw Mikael," Kristina stopped, tear streaming down her face like a sad waterfall. Dense pain built in her voice and in her chest. "My heart broke. That's my answer, Elijah. I cannot accept your apology. Not now at least." Kristina said suddenly catching a gust of a freezing breeze that danced on her exposed olive skin.

Elijah held the scotch glass with the edge of his slender fingers as he stared at the woman in front of him. Her black curls, which were still slightly wet, fell down against her skin covering small parts of her royal blue bra. The color on her made her skin shine with a new bronze tone and made her eyes seem less their natural color by giving them a blue tint. The sight of the exact route of her tears made her cheeks, nose and eyes burning rose.

The Original didn't dare close his own red eye in fear that if he did the beautiful image of his old lover would fade.

"I'm sorry that I can't forgive you." She choked before vanishing out of sight with his humanity.

Deep down inside, the vampire was convinced she would forgive him. Hell, he couldn't even forgive himself but it was Kristina. Even in her human life she hated to displease the people close to her. But this would take some time. His betrayal was too much even for the strongest of beings.

"I'm sorry you were effected by my biggest regret." The emotionless vampire said to the scent of her presence before throw the crystal spirit glass to the wall. Watching it burst into thousands fragments of diamonds pieces.

-(Later Into The Day)-

"Kristina." Stefan said for the millionth time but she only netted her eyebrows into her book.

"Kristina!?" The Salvatore vampire demanded throwing another book towards her, which she caught with precise accuracy.

"Done." The hybrid said softly closing the thick book. "How can I help you, Mr. Salvatore?" She asked with an agitated tone to her usual soft steady voice.

"Something was left for you." The vampire said handing her a rather large rectangular grey box with a black ribbon neatly tried around it.

"Does it say from who?" The hybrid said curiosity taking over her aged storm cloud eyes.

"No but this came with it." The younger Salvatore said handing over an ivory cream card.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7 o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration." Kristina said reading the perfect calligraphy.

"It's 5pm, I would start getting ready." Stefan said already seeing the anxiety in her eyes.

"I'm not going." Kristina said flicking the invitation to the coffee table right next to the box she was fearful to open.

"Why not?" Stefan said his eyebrows netted.

Before the hybrid responded Elijah's anger filled face flashed through her memory just like his brothers. But Niklaus' face was a lot more smirk then an angry face. They both haunted her mind at the mentioning of the Mikealson ball. Two things she couldn't tell Stefan. The Salvatore still taught she was out to kill Nicklaus. When the truth was she was still confused on what she desired to do.

"One, I don't have a dress. Two, I have better thinks to do Stefan. Three, I don't want to see those ego-filled demented violent Original." Kristina muttered picking up the next novel off the stack of 3.

"Better things to do? Tell me Twilight isn't occupying your free time?" He said laughing at her hurt face.

"I'll have you know it's most defiantly not a love story. More like a sick comical view of teenager fantasy. It's revolting." The dark haired woman replied defensively hiding her nose into the book.

"It's your decision." Stefan said heading out the door of his room. "See you around 7." He yelled from down stairs.

"What are we celebrations, again?" Kol's voice broke Niklaus' concentration on the crowd of people socializing in the highly decorated ballroom.

"Who is captivating your eyes, brother?" The newly waken original mutter as his eyes tried to follow his hybrid brother's.

"Must you be so inquisitive, Kol." Niklaus said turning to his brother as he took a mouthful of his vodka on the rocks.

Instead of the smirk comment Nik was accustomed to, Kol let out a deep whistle. "And I though she looked amazing in just her unmentionables." He whispered not peeling his eyes from the grand entrance.

The original hybrid couldn't help but let his eyes taken in all her being. The black curls, which normally lingered around her face, were pinned up elegantly revealing her breathtaking face. Her skin glowed olive against her warm red lips and her deep swirling grey eyes were hidden around her smoky eyes.

But her dress forced his mind racing for the memory of the night they first met. The dress went straight into a slightly deep heart shaped neckline. Just like the dress from the 1400's, its base fabric was a deep topaz bronze silk but it was only visual through the detailed black lace that covered the dress from head to toe.

"You found who I was looking for, mate." Niklaus grinned handing Kol his drink without moving his electrocuting oceanic eyes from the beauty on the other side of the crowded room.

**Short but necessary chapter! I'm going back and editing the last 22 chapters. Sorry for the grammar! I have no Beta Reader. Please leave me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24: Face From The Past

**Last day of break and last chapter till part 1 final chapter! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Ps. it takes place in the episode of Dangerous Liaisons a.k.a the Mikaelson ball. Keep the alerts and review coming!**

**Special thanks to: maliumpkinss, , and Beccasco (Guest)! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! This chapter is thanks to you guys!**

**Love,**

**Romanian person**

_**Chapter 24: Face From The Past**_

Kristina's storm cloud stones scanned every face in the packed elegant ballroom. Not sure who to look for or who to avoid but it didn't take long for a memorable immortal to find her.

"I'm glad you excepted the invite, love." His deep British ancient enchanted her ears as he offered the dark headed woman a glass of Champaign.

"The invitation was a shock." Kristina muttered while her mind went straight to the argument she shared with Niklaus' brother, Elijah. Though she was sure the love Elijah and her shared had been kept secret from most of the original family. This she was glad of. The hybrid original escorted her deeper into the lively festivity.

"The dress is beautiful." She confessed. It was a lovely however an unexpected surprise to find the gorgeous lace gown in the grey box, which came with the unsigned invite.

"I didn't want you to have an excuse not to come, love." Niklaus said giving her a playful smile as he chuckled at his truthful comment, "Plus, I have another surprise in store." The man in the classic tux added, guiding her towards one of the closed door. Leading her away from the lively cocktail celebration.

* * *

"Is this necessary, Klaus?" Kristina said lightly, hold onto the hybrid's hand for security as his other hand covered her curious grey eyes.

"Very." He purred in her ears. Kristina ignored the wave of goose bumps on the sensitive bare skin of her neck.

"How much longer of this?" The witch-werewolf whined. The feeling of one of her senses cut off drove her to an uneasy state.

"Go ahead." Nik chuckled, dropping his hand and placing it in his pocket.

The little gasp that fell from Kristina's mouth sent a triumphant explosion inside Niklaus. Her eyes got wide, glinting with shock and what he thought were tears, and her rose lips parted slightly.

"I..." She started but stopped. No thought she could express by words would show how surprised and touched she felt.

Colors of black and colors of winter's warmth and coldness captivated the witch-werewolf hybrid's observation. In the painting of the raven-head woman in a dress much like her own sat straight with her face directing towards glossy black grand piano and her back facing the appreciator.

"The dress." Kristina smiled her hands tracing over the lace of her own dress, like the one she once wore half a millennium ago.

"With or without that dress, the first day I laid my eyes on you I was..." He began but paused to find the true adjective.

"Intoxicated?" Kristina laughed remembering his drunken state when she first stood in the original's presence.

"I was going to say mesmerized but I was intoxicated too." He said laughing shamefully; look down at his black dress shoes blushing in embarrassment.

Silence lingered in the atmosphere as Kristina allowed her attention to be captured by the beauty of the 500 year old painting while Klaus lost himself in the beauty of the 5 century old immortal.

Klaus curse himself secretly. It wasn't logical to feel for Kristina. To even think of her as a friend was crossing the lines of normality. But here he stood, unable to take his sight off of her just like the grin broadcast on his lips.

They were two very different beings, one dark the other light. They were opposites but he couldn't neglect the strong attraction to be close to her: to talk to her, to touch her, to love her. And here she stood as if to defiling his entire unconstructive taught about the feeling mustered inside of him.

The thousand-year-old vampire had craved for this moment most. Her way of making even silence comfortable or the way her presence alone made his mind sooth itself. Klaus missed seeing how much he affected Kristina in her innocent face and witnessing her enigmatic fire-burning attitude also.

The original had missed her more then he would ever let her or any one else know. Niklaus had pushed through the misery of her death in absolute silence, never letting or telling Elijah how he had truly felt towards the little dark haired servant girl. The werewolf-vampire preached, "Love was a vampire's greatest weakness." It was his number one rule but he always told himself he was a rule breaker. Thought, Elijah's feelings for Kristina weren't a mystery, Niklaus didn't see posted next to his brother.

"It is truly beautiful. Breathtaking." Kristina whispered as she finally turned to meet Niklaus' analyzing electric blue eyes.

"I could never captivated a beauty like yours on just paper alone." He said towering over her slightly, making her crane her neck up to meet his gaze. Don't blush, Kristina scolded to herself except the blood under her cheeks had already begun to rise.

For the longest time, Kristina had desired to kill him, to eliminate him from the cruel world he affects greatly. It was different now; she had learned he wasn't responsible for her family's murder.

Though, Nik was still the vampire-werewolf hybrid that looked-for nothing more then to create more of his kind, to turn more of Kristina's wolf kind. The werewolf-witch was against almost everything he stood for. She was against putting others in pain; she was against people that caused death and misery. She was against vampires. But faith hade her inches away from the man she told herself to despise.

"Kristina, I'm sorry-" Niklaus started but was quickly hushed by the raven-head's index finger on his open mouth.

"No more apologies today." She whispered softly before replacing her index finger with her rose lips.

The embrace was different from the one in the alleyway. This one wasn't forced and powerful in a surprising sense. It was passionate and wished from both halves.

Warmth replenished the cold of Kristina's lonely lips of as Niklaus brought his hands to her lower back, pushing her closer to his radiating body. His lips danced with hers till she granted him accesses into a more deepened kiss.

"I have been waiting for this for centuries, love." Niklaus whispering on her lips before he trailed down her exposed neck with butterfly kisses.

Kristina chuckled lightly as her grip on his already tussled hair tightened as he bit on her collarbone softly.

"Already forget about yesterday, Klaus?" Kristina muttered softly as she extended her neck back in response to her touch.

His hands stopped roaming her back as he digested her words. Pulling back to see her confused face, his blue eyes softened from the normal hungry ones.

"I've haven't been waiting for just a kiss." Niklaus said his eyebrows netted somewhat as frustration filled his marine globes. "I've been waiting for you to not only kiss me back. I have been waiting for you to loss yourself in my presence, like I do even second my eyes meet yours." Words pouring from Niklaus' numb lips like butter.

Kristina seized her breath at the disbelief of his words. Shock in his deep blue wide eyes was evidence that he hadn't planned it. Those words hadn't been thought over for a long time. They were spontaneous and true from his heart.

Niklaus had never showed affection in such depth. Never in his many year of living did he ever experience such strong emotion towards one being. And by the expression plastered on Kristina's face, she had never expected it to come from his mouth.

"I try not to loss myself in you." Kristina confessed, automatically seeing the pain flash past his angelic face. He held his place but dropped his arms from her body like she had burned him to the touch.

Before he could completely leave her, Kristina continued her thought. "We are too different. To different to be aloud to feel such an attraction." The dark hair woman finished with a sigh, as her eyes rested on the spot on his chest of where is heart should be.

"We aren't opposite. We choose to be opposites, love." Niklaus said lifting up her chin so he could see Kristina's expression. It was impossible to stare into those wide blue globes and not feel overwhelmed by his presence.

"You never deserved this. To be cursed with being both witch and werewolf. I see it in your eyes right now. It's a blue moon tonight and you already feel the pain of turning. I would turn you into a vampire but that would to be selfish of me." Niklaus spoke softly.

"It's a fight for you but I'm here. You don't have to turn alone, to feel the pain alone." Niklaus words sat in her mind.

They washed through her stunned heart and played with her mind. Never in her many year of living did she feel so touched by words allow. Not even Elijah had amazed her to such an extent where words and tears could not depart her body.

"Love." He called her with his nickname; both hands on her flushed perfect cheeks.

The three words sat in his mouth like lava, burning to be release to the cool air that would turn it into a heavy weight. A heavy weight that he would have to carry around with him for the rest of his life if he didn't say them out loud. It was as if he would combust if he didn't speak his mind. She needed to know.

"I-" He started already loosing himself in her curious storm cloud globes.

"Niklaus." A voice called from behind him, where the door way was posted.

Angry and aggravation filled his blood like adrenaline. Horrible damn timing, Niklaus cursed under his breath.

"Mother requested all of us at the stairs." Kol smirked, knowing he interrupted something important.

"That can wait." Niklaus growled at his younger brother but Kristina only smiled.

"Go. You'll have plenty of time to tell me after." Kristina pushed him towards the doorway.

"Go to hell." Nik muttered towards his mischievous brother as he past him.

Kristina stared directly at the Mikaelson boy. Memories of him were still fresh in her head as she took him his features in once more. Nothing had changed since the night she was killed except for the length of his brown hair. Now it was cropped short, giving him a more modern look.

"I don't like you." He confessed slightly with a grin pulling up on the corners of his soft pink lips. With his hands in his pockets, the original stoked closer.

"The feeling is mutual." She commented her voice as monotone as her facial expression.

The hybrid blamed him slightly for her death as a human. Yes, Mikael had compelling him but it didn't decrease the eager craving she had to snap his neck.

"I would expect." He chuckled, circling her and letting his eyes take in her features.

"Your not good for him." Kol commented bluntly. "You make him weak and oblivious to his one rule." He stated stopping behind the woman.

Kristina let her eyes stare at the door way as she felt the flickering of new color erupt in her silver stones. She welcomed the topaz color and the new strength it brought. If he was looking for a fight, she wasn't afraid to start one.

"You remind me of Tatia; beautiful, smart but deceiving and manipulating." The Mikaelson said with infecting poison spilling from his words.

Kristina only netted her brows at the name of the first original doubleganger.

"You playing with both my brother isn't something welcome in my family. Especially because the first woman they fought over was used to kill us." Kol spat, his voice echoing in her ears and in the dry air.

He walked towards the door way slowly, certain he got his point across.

"Tread with care. There is more then one way to kill any being." He threatened with a low voice and piercing brown eyes that resembled Mikael's greatly.

"Enjoy the night." Kol smiled sinisterly before leaving the rooms, both hands in his trouser pockets and wide grin plastered on his sinister face.

* * *

Returning to the crowd of people in the ballroom, Kristina saw no one stirred to an uneasy state like she was. Whether Kol had really gotten under her skin, she would never confess but the hybrid knew his threat was true. There is always more then one way to kill a bird.

"You all right?" A voice spoke from beside her.

She contained the uneasy jump her heart gave before turning to reveal the younger Salvatore.

"Peachy." Kristina muttered sarcastically, taking his glass of hard liquor from his hands. "You?"

"Watching my brother dance with the girl I love and standing in the house of the man I have tried to kill countless times. So you can call me peachy." The Salvatore said eyeing the couple that danced across the ballroom.

"Maybe you need this drink more then I do." The witch-werewolf hybrid confessed.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked curiously

"Walking around, avoiding the usual." Kristina lied easily. It wasn't time for Stefan to know her true feelings for the hybrid. She enjoyed their friendship too much to ruin it yet.

The clearing of a familiar voice made her heart pick up in pace. Elijah stood closer to the bottom of the grand staircase dressed in his more then usual fancy tux with lighter brown hair gelled back slightly. His lips were pulled up in an amused smile and his green emerald eyes scanning the room slowly.

"If every one could gather, please. Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know when ever my mother brings us all together like this its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old walks so if all of you could find yourselves a partner. Please join us on the ballroom. "

The whole family was posted closer to the top of the stairs. It went from Rebekah, Kol, to Niklaus, who sent her one of his signature grins, to the man she believed to be Finn. The last persons that stood at the very top of the stairs made Kristina doubt the small amount of alcohol in her system.

The woman with long blond hair and the palest blue eyes she had ever seen stood tall staring right at her. She wrecked of familiarity.

All of a sudden the air around Kristina became thick and concentrated as if every muscle and every blink was slowed down 5 times its normal speed. It was as if a dense cloud of gas hugged her body, gradually pushing her down till broke under its power.

Kristina had felt this presence only once before. Her age was five summers. The full moon stood strong above her like the 12 witches that surrounded her. They were all their to help, to make the terrified child forget the pains of her double being and her transgression.

Memory of agony and white light consumed Kristina closed eyelids as she stood in the middle of the crowded ballroom. They were draining her of all her supernatural power.

Just when the 5 year old thought it was over, the witches dropped like flies, their magical presence disappearing Kristina senses.

Out of the thick mist, a woman figure walked towards her five year old crippled body. Wearing a wool green dress, the blond woman's motherly pale eyes over took her grey eyes. Sending pounds of heavy gravity on to her small fragile bones. It was the witch that finished the spell that made her forget everything.

When Kristina opened her eyes she wasn't sitting in the dim lit cottage house Kol had once hidden her in, where the hybrid first had the flash back. She stood holding on to Stefan's hand for support from her week knees

"Kristina?" Stefan question, concern coating his voice but Kristina ignored it. Locked eyes with the Original witch, her facial feathers didn't change from the stern lips and narrowed eyes. Neither did Kristina till applause broke out and the instrumental music filled her ears.

The dark haired woman looked down at the marble tiles of the ball floor as she felt the witch's magical presence decreased.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan hissed, catching her attention now. Before Kristina could explain the Salvatore stepped back slightly, inhaled quickly.

"Your eyes." He whispered in shock. They were a strong white silver liquid color, like element mercury.

"I have to go." She hesitated before letting go of the surprised vampire and blurring out of sight.

**What you think? Klaus and Kristina feelings? Threats and new person**? **REVIEW!**

**Note: Kristina's flashback at the end of the chapter was summarized because I wrote it at the every beginning of chapter 11, if you need a refresher. **


	25. Chapter 25: Unthinkable Desires

So this chapter is going to be (hopefully) mind blowing to some. I really hope you enjoy it. Sorry for not updating quicker. Also I apologies for the pestering about reviews or following alerts but I really love feedback like any writer would. Happy MLK (No school) Day!

Special Thanks: Delenawolves, maliumpkinss, LyciaRae, Cielja and valeriya-grishko.

Romanian person!

P.S I cant believe I'm almost at 60 reviews! Lets keep them coming please!

**Chapter 25: Unthinkable Desires **

"Kristina." A sweet voice echoed in her eyes but she ignored it. She had her mind set on leaving as soon as possible. Niklaus' mother was the woman at the very top of the stairs. She was the witch that had turned her human and the witch who was turning the gravity around her into tons.

Before the raven-head could exit through the elegant tall double, two firm hands on both her arm forced her to a stop.

A slow warning snarl escaped her lips, barring her sharp teeth, at the physical touch. But the sight of the familiar saddened face made her wolf canine teeth retract back to their hiding spot.

The werewolf-witch turned away from Elijah, avoided eye contact for a second to make sure her eyes were back to their normal dirty grey instead of the pure silver Stefan had witnessed.

"Kristina?" The Original vampire asked again, not letting his iron grip decrease.

"Elijah." Kristina stated, feeling the muscles in her jaw, arm and stomach tensing at the power of his hold. His strength was nothing compared to his brother. At times she felt totally powerless against Niklaus.

"Dance with me?" He asked his green eyes melting at the sight of her.

The last time they danced was in Paris, the night he wake Mikael.

His hold dropped from her arms as he placed a hand out for her to take. Her mind swirled to the blonde woman he called his mother.

Kristina stressed her best smile as she took the original's hand. Elijah could give her some insight on the original witch, the hybrids though before she could regret her choose.

The immortals barely let their hands brush and let their eyes touch instead as the familiar music started to enchant the souls of the dancers.

Most of the partners were familiar; Kristina saw Stefan's brother, Damon with the Katharine look-a-like, Rebekah intertwining fingers with the bartender of the Grill and lastly she saw Niklaus with a sweet smile on his lips, staring into the eyes of a blonde blue globed beauty.

Something built up at the very bottom of her stomach. It pulled at her mind and twisted in discomfort. The pain made it difficult to peel her grey narrowed globes off the dancing couples. Kristina didn't know which made her more irritated, that he was giving his smoldering smirk to the Barbie or the fact that she cared enough to look.

"It's funny how jealousy works as old age consumes us." Elijah whispered lightly in her ear, bring back the raven-head's attention to her dance partner.

"I'm not jealous." She snapped hastily as she met his narrowed globes.

He laughed slightly as he spun her around the room; she had always been oblivious to her feelings.

"You used to be different. I used to be different. The situation used to be different but I never thought your feelings for my brother would be different." Elijah sighed but still maintaining a soft grin on his lips. He could see the pain flash across her beautiful face. To say his comment was entirely pure in its context would be a lie. It hurt him to see her even look at Nik. "You used to hate him. Now you give him looks the you used to give me." He concluded, his jaw tensing at the thought of his brother's hands on Kristina.

The grey-eyed woman could feel her heart whined and her body tense slightly, enough for him to notice the change. Elijah was never a violent man, physically, but he knew how to bend words to his favor.

"Elijah-" Kristina started to protest but he stopped her.

"I would never pull you back from happiness. Not when you enchanted me with many years of joy. I would never be that selfish but I know my brother. I know his motives and reasoning. I don't want you to get hurt." He said not looking at Kristina but the man he knew as his false non-trustable brother.

"Elijah, I don't want to hurt you by telling you about Nik." The way she said his name made his jaw clench. Only the people closest to the hybrid could call him, Nik.

How beautiful his brother's name sounded coming from her mouth, it made his inside burn with jealousy. It had once been his name she had called with such a sweet voice.

"You used to be more aware of his evil-" Elijah started, pain building up his chest, before she interrupted with death in her voice.

"I used to be human. Is that we're your getting at?" Kristina spat, heat releasing itself underneath her cheeks. She knew the original's silence was the answer to her question.

"Do you love my brother?" Elijah said after a great deal of silence. She couldn't help but realize his voice was normal volume as if he wanted Niklaus to hear.

Kristina stiffened with a flabbergasted expression upon her face, her wide grey globes stayed glued on his emerald forest green globes.

"I-" The werewolf-witch began but felt a lump in her throat grew.

The true answer was still unknown. Kristina had just fallen for Nik's devilish grin and powerful determination. It had been only a couple of hours ago when she discovered she truly fancied the sand hair man. A man she once taught to be the most murderous creature that ever walked the earth.

Now she requested his hands wrapped around her. The hands that killed countless sisters, brothers, children, parents, wives and husbands, the hands that committed the deadliest sin mercilessly. She craved his pink lips on her, lips that drained the life from innocent victim. Kristina let her mind turn to its final wheels before focusing back on her once lover.

"I could learn to love him." Kristina whispered as she swallowed the lump in her throat also pushed back the tears that somehow had balling up in corner her storm cloud eyes.

Elijah's deep emerald eyes gazed with frustration. They gaped at her for what felt like an eternity but only lasted a stunting moment. Taking in her all her beauty, he gently whipped the tears away, leaving her laughing slightly at her own weakness. Elijah twirled her in, to where his arms crossed over her stomach, and inhaled in her dangerous scent that played with any man's willpower.

"I will never stop feeling for you." He whispered softly into her pitch-black hair, making sure no one could hear except for her.

Kristina tightened her grip on his hands as he let out a steady breath and sent her out of his arms.

Kristina felt her hands hit a chest before she had fully steadied herself. Her curious ancient eyes slowly traveled up to meet familiar muddy brown-green eyes. His frame was much like Mikael's. His brown hair, eyes, and strong jaw line resembled much of his father.

The original had an elegant hand stretched out waiting for her to take. Hesitantly, the hybrid takes the original's hand, letting him sway her side to side.

"Finn Mikaelson." He said his voice oozing with the older English language, which she had once spoken. Kristina stared at him for a while, imagining the bright red headed woman named Sage next to the serious looking man in front of her. The hybrid had met the old vampire many centuries ago when she was still hot on the hunt for Niklaus.

The dark haired woman smiled lightly, they were the perfect clash of opposites. He lightly swirls her before pulling her back.

"I presume you are Lady Kristina Rachela Genesis Tepes." The eldest Original said making her finch slight at the usage of her last name. She felt her hands slightly tense at the presence of another original vampire.

"Pleasure to finally meet, Finn." Kristina falsely greeted sweetly. To many vampires made her anxious, especially if they were originals. She knew he was the closest with the original witch and there was a reason for his sudden introduction.

"I have a favor to ask on behalf of my mother." The vampire replied, his voice low and his brown-green eyes serious. "She requests to finally meet." Finn said hesitating before letting the lie flow from his lips.

"Lead the way." Kristina stated, curiosity breaking through her better judgment. The grip on her hands suddenly tightens before Finn blurs them out of the sight from the humans and his immortal siblings.

Her big grey eyes full with anger as she realizes the dangerous extent of his actions. What if someone had saw them? More importantly, what if Niklaus had seen them?

"She waits inside." Finn stated, opening the door for her as he analyzed her being with repulsion.

Kristina could feel the disgust surge through his blood and strong analyzing eyes. The idea of another impossible being walking the evil earth made most cringe. The witch-werewolf hybrid knew this. Though, a being that needs to drain the innocent of their life had no place to judge her.

Kristina walked past him, shooting a death glare before being consumed by the scent of sage and the candle light of the room.

Before Kristina can even control her magic, it surges from her like its been dying to be released and infatuated the candle's fire to a new height.

As if the room doesn't radiate warning, the feel that gravity is pushing her down over takes her muscles.

"Hello, Kristina." The familiar voice compelled the hairs on her neck and her arms to rise. The blonde witch walked out of the shadowy corner of the room, giving Kristina a fake-lipped smile.

The dark headed woman let the silence linger before responding to the woman she already disliked.

"Do you mind?" Kristina clenched her teeth as the gravity on her bones increased, making it hard for her legs to keep herself up in a normal state.

"My apologies, dear." Esther said. Her words lifted the weight bestowed on Kristina, letting the hybrid straighten her back. "You must be confused, sit." She said in a motherly tone motioning towards the small sofa.

Kristina let her body sit but it didn't release the tension of the discomfort the original witch portrays. "Excuse the burning sage-" Esther began but Kristina finished.

"They can't hear us. I know." Kristina muttered seeing the curiosity in the original witches pale blue eyes. "Esther, you forget, I am also a witch." The hybrid stated turning to fully face the woman.

She saw Niklaus in the features of her full lips and sandy blonde hair. Though, their eyes are every different blues. Esther's are rather pale and slightly murky while Nik's are a deep dark blue, a vibrant blue that makes any being want to observe them for as long as possible.

"I could never forget." The Original witch replied, a hint of edginess coating her voice. "You must have many questions for me. Ask away dear." She urged with a sweeter voice but Kristina knew the extent of its falseness.

An explosion of questions erupted in Kristina's mind. It was as if someone kicked a mountainous anthill. The ant ran scattering, having no knowledge where to go like the questions in her mind. Some questions the hybrid knew the answers, some questions were out of pure curiosity and some brought doubt into her mind. Did she really want the answers that itched at her curious mind?

"You made me this way?" Her first question was childish but her mind could build on it. It was as simple question with a possible complex answer.

"I did not make you this way." Esther replied, putting a sarcastic spin to the words "this way". As if she was implying that "this way" as understood to be a disease or a curse. Sometimes it truly felt like an illness or a burden but that was for Kristina to appreciate not anyone else to label.

"But your actions caused the creation of a supernatural like me?" Kristina shot her voice mimicking small anger, an anger that scratched and shoved till it eventually turned to white rage.

"If you mean my decision to help my family caused you to be an abnormal supernatural being, the answer is no and yes." Esther snapped back. Kristina was to her feet at the usage of "abnormal", letting a growl of warning evolve in her throat.

"I made a mistake turning my children into the world's biggest abominations. As for turning Niklaus into the destruction of nature's good and evil balance, I am slightly to blame for a being that would balance his being." Esther confessed but her voice didn't seem apologetic. "Your mother's mother's mother's mother, Ayanna is to blame. She saw the great error of my mistake. She made sure your mother; Varvara fell in love with Vasile, your pure werewolf father. Together they created you out of all odds. You were meant to balance Ayanna's mistake for trusting me." Truth spilled for Esther's lips like water.

Kristina knew her face casted no emotion but inside she screamed with frustration. Now it was her great great grandmother's fault. It seemed like she would never be in peace with the blame of her being.

"You turned me human, six full moon cycles after I killed my mother." Kristina stated her voice freezing the air around the witches. The temperature dropped around them and the static sparked in the dry air.

"I finished what the 12 witches were willing to start. You were never supposed to turn so quickly or ever for that matter. The spirits doubted your strength as a child. That was their mistake." Esther whispered like she had been burdened with the new knowledge just yesterday.

"What can kill me?" Kristina's last question hung in her min for that past three hundred years. But at what point she had decided to ask was unknown.

By the emotion in Esther's pale blue eyes, she hasn't expected that question to come to mind.

"Niklaus." The Original witch stated her face not swimming towards hers. "Both, you and Niklaus are connected by your true hybrid state. You were created without weakness except him. Without Nik, your presence on earth is not needed." Esther's words seeped into her skin then into her brain and heart. They both ached with a pain unexplainable.

Kristina had never wanted this. Who would want an eternity of heart brakes, suffering and only the emotion of anger to fill their veins? No one. No one person, even someone who could turn off his or her humanity. But misery was not a gift that could be asked for or be taken away. Misery was given to someone who the world knew could handle it better then anyone else. Happy people can't deal with such depressing pain but miserable people can. It's normal.

"Esther, what was your true intentions for inviting me?" Kristina said tear building up like skyscrapers in her wide storm cloud globes.

"I would like a favor from you." She said lightly standing to meet her fellow witch's eyes. "Just a sample of your blood. Name your price." Esther said searching her glassy eyes and stone face.

Kristina blood was a valuable thing. Witches could channel Kristina's power from the red liquor or us her blood as an element in a spell. While werewolves felt an unbreakable loyalty to her blood.

Esther of all people would desire it and Esther of all people could exactly give her what she truly would ask for. The original witch could make the possible happen and with Kristina she could do the impossible.

Before her puzzled mind caught up with her hearts yearning, the words slipped through her numb mouth as thick tears flowed down her red flushed cheeks.

"The lies, the stories, the centuries, the pain of what I was and the difference between what I have become, I want them gone. I want to be human again."

**Sooo, Review?**


	26. Chapter 26: To Build A Home

**Thank you for getting me to 61 reviews and I loved the alerts I got for my 25 Chapter! I think most readers are going to love these next chapters. I just love opening my email to reviews and alerts! **

**Thanks so much to bettingonalice01, bluelove124, xxxFireFlyxxx, (especially to: ThePhantomismyLove and Egyptian Kiss) **

**-Romanian person-**

**P.S. I have an authors note in the middle of the chapter, please read it and follow the instructions!**

**Chapter 26: To Build A Home**

Truth lingered on her weak tongue like mint. It numbed her gums till it consumed her tongue, leaving her dumbstruck. The blunt sound of truth was a new sound, clean and pure in its sensation, something Kristina was strangely discomforted by.

In the past, the raven-head had always lied to herself. Never admitting to what she wanted. She had always been unsure, even scared, to face the fact that her life wasn't the one she dreamed of.

Life didn't consist of a big family, loving kids, a white picket fence or a stable foundation of love, like she had once dreamed up. No, it consisted of death and misery, people of disgust and feelings for a man she could never let herself love.

"You ask me what I wanted, I want to be human." The hybrid whispered delicately as if her words would break everything in the poorly lit room. It was like signing her name to the devil in her own blood and that's exactly what Esther craved, blood from her burning hybrid veins.

"Can you deal with the consequences of your decision? Not remembering? Not having the impossible power you contain now?" Esther said her voice rigid as stone and her eyes not leaving her.

Kristina only nodded as her salty tears stuck to her olive skin.

"Can you deal with the fact you would loss your love for my son?" The Original Witch's words hit her like a fired bullet going straight into the heart.

To loss the love she had? Kristina's brows became feathered together. How did Ester know she loved someone when the hybrid didn't even know herself?

"You think I don't know Elijah and Niklaus' feelings for you? Or your feelings for them?" Esther responded with a spat, almost as if making a joke of it. "In my time on the other side, the spirits connected me to my monstrous children and their victims as punishment for creating such a burden. I felt and still feel their emotions for you." She shifted her eyes to the burning flames of the candles around them. Her face mounted still, pondering on what to say next. "How you struck Elijah's heart with your decision to not forgive or how you play the strings to Niklaus' heart and mind, someone I thought once to never be capable of love." Conflict swimming in her rabbling mind.

"The spirits aren't very fond of you. " The Original witch started bluntly, dropping gaze to her fiddling fingers. "They don't forgive easily."

"My faults aren't meant to be judged by dead spirits. It's not my fault my mother chose to have a child of two natural beings." Kristina said sourly, narrowing her grey eyes. "I was thought everything had a balance. You tilted nature's balance when Niklaus was turned. I was a response to your action. I am meant to be in the equation balance. I occupy the fully natural hybrid while he keeps the hybrid vampire." Kristina said softly, trying to explain what she had learned years ago from an elder Bennett witch and what she had digested from Esther's answers. "But I can't keep the balance. I am full of hate and destruction." She paused again thinking on the main influence of her younger years. "I learned from the best." The hybrid witch-werewolf said while she watched Esther's face finally shift at the mentioning of her husband, Mikeal.

"What I want is to rewrite my past from the point that changed me for forever. That is what I need in return for my blood." Kristina said standing up with her wrist out stretched and a knife in the other.

"Kristina, if you think I possess the power to take you back to the day you were born, you are wrong." Esther said hesitating; keeping her cold pale eyes on the creature's pulsing vain.

"Not the day I was born, just the night that made me who I am today, a hybrid. I was meant to die a human. To never have my hybrid side awakened." Kristina stated with dry tears sticking to her olive skin and her grip on the silver blade tightened.

"We can do the spell. It's the second full moon of the month. You do my request tonight and you kill your children tomorrow." The Hybrid said bluntly. Finn bared his fangs while Esther's ice eyes held the look of death. "In a sense, you would kill me tomorrow anyway." Kristina added remembering what Esther had said about her connection to Niklaus.

"Remember I am a witch, Esther." Kristina said slitting her wrist with the sharp knife. The glass underneath her bleeding wrist filled a good amount before her skin came together, healing itself.

"I knew the minute I walked into the room what you were planning but it doesn't change the fact that I want to be human. Call me selfish, I would. Neither Elijah nor Niklaus need me like this." The werewolf-witch confessed her globes a strong grey instead of the watery clouds they had been minutes ago.

* * *

Essence of fire and melting wax overtook the scent of the room. The shadows once dark as night were consumed by the lit candle flames. The fire stood perfectly straight once the voices repeated the words needed in the magic Latin language. The witches sat on the floor, their voices just a whispered but harmonizing perfectly, welcoming the magic they both stored within hidden walls.

Kristina hadn't felt a magical presence as strong as Esther in all her life as a hybrid. It was strange how threatened but empowered her mind and magic felt connected to the Original Witch. It was unnatural how much power Kristina held when she called upon her magic but combined with the blonde woman's magic. It was exhilarating how far edge they were. And the hybrid knew, Esther felt the same way.

The moment the beginning of the end of the spell came, the flames to the twenty candles shot up almost touching the high ceiling of the closed off den. Kristina's body had fought itself the whole spell. It was as if her werewolf side was eating its way out or clawing itself out of her already vulnerable state. Topaz sparked lively in her pure silver eyes that were locked into the witch's artic one's. This moment was inevitable; her werewolf side would never stop fighting her witch aspect.

The affect it took on her already drained body was overwhelming and almost paralyzing. The full moon had almost risen to its peak, making the transition pressed itself on her corpse with ten times its normal strength. Her bones felt had caught fire and her weak mind felt itself welcome the wolf inside. It was easy to let go of her magic. Her witch powers had always been the underdog.

"Kristina focus. We are almost done. "Esther growled tightening her grip on the raven-head shaky hands. Blood trickled down Kristina's nose as her insides tried to rip themselves apart.

Esther left the wolf presence more then the magic Kristina was casting. With the ultimate magic words of the spell a white light over took both women's vision.

When Kristina's vision came back to her, Esther was still sitting in the same position. Her blue eyes were sealed shut for a stretched painful minute before Esther's eyelids shooting up making her jump slightly

"You have till your transition, which is exactly in 10 minutes." Niklaus' mother said her voice stern but her eyes caring.

"Thank you. I hope it's worth it, killing your children." Kristina said stand up, careful to find her legs steady before bolting.

Picking up her black lace dress, she found her way to the door in an elegant but rushed matter.

"You won't remember any of this when you're human." Esther called quickly. Kristina only nodded selfish with the start of tears stinging her throat and heaving chest.

The hybrid slipped out the door feeling the boiling in her inside increase every second. Before she could get out of ear reach Esther said one last thing at burned itself to the back of her brain.

"Whether my sons will remember depends on how much their hearts belongs to you." With Esther last heart wrenching words, Kristina blurred out of sight.

* * *

_(Author's note: Listen to- To Build A Home by Cinematic Orchestra; its Niklaus and Kristina's song for part one of Forgiveness Is A Gift)_

The werewolf-witch hybrid whipped the teardrops from her face and examined the celebratory room cautiously. She had precisely 7 minutes till her body would rip itself apart to proclamation the wolf.

People smiling and laughing flashed past her as she narrowed her vision to a specific face. A face of an angel, some would say but she knew his evil and still cared for him.

"Love, where have you been-" a deep accented voice played in the deepest parts of her intelligence. She savored the sound like it would be her last because there was a possibility it would be. And if the possibility was true then she would never forgive herself for what she was about to do to the man she loved.

"Dance with me?" Kristina hesitated at the sight of his divine oceanic eyes and devilish smirk. Not giving any verbal form of acceptance, Nik delicately wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Love, why the tears?" He questioned, letting her scent fill his nose and clear his mind of all worries and complications. The vampire-werewolf original loved the feeling even though it was certainly a foreign concept.

"No words, please. This is enough for me." Kristina whispered her voice trembling but he didn't push as he swayed her to the riffle of the piano.

It hurt. Not the hurt that you acknowledge and understand it will pass in time. But the hurt that constantly eats away at your soul and heart, the hurt that cripples, a hurt that never truly heals. Though the worst hurt she knew she would face was the hurt that was definite to be left behind. Kristina knew it would be this hurt would consume her.

Tears built up once gain but these only sat at her storm cloud eyes as she sat listening to the soft thud of Niklaus' dead heart and the beautiful melody playing along. Selfishness had taken her over at the time of choice. The hybrid recognized it's blinding capabilities. But still, even at the every moment of Nik's hands millimeters away from her exposed skin and his loving eyes looking down on her, she wouldn't have changed her decision.

The pain tugging at her sorrow-filled heart would subside after her transition; this was clear but his pain, a pain soon to come, and a pain soon to consume an already fragile unstable man. Niklaus' pain would never extinguish. Kristina would hate herself for the rest of the unbearable 5 minutes left.

"Love makes us do hateful and hurtful things." Kristina whispered into the fabric of his white button up blouse as he softly stroked the base of her back. He enjoyed the touch of her, the presents of her but the sadness she radiated was becoming uncomfortable.

"Niklaus-" she stumbled to find her words as the pain inside her physically and mentally paralyzed her speech.

"Dear, this can wait till tomorrow. We have time." He assured her with a kind voice, one that she wasn't used to and one she didn't want at the moment. One she knew don't excite in Niklaus outer shield. Kristina wanted him to yell, push her against the wall with all his hybrid strength, break every bone in her body, stake her in the heart, make her bleed the blood that his soon to be broken heart would. Guilt wasn't easy.

"It can't wait. I-" Kristina murmured, tears making their way down her rose cheeks. Her next words she wanted to speak would break her and eventually break him.

"I know you danced with Elijah." He said his eyes not shifting to her as she stared dumbfounded at the vampire hybrid. "It's alright, love." He chuckled faintly at her childish thought.

The raven-head could feel eyes pierce through her back. She could name them off: Kol, Stefan, Elijah. They all stared with different but all hurt faces.

"No, Nik." She replied seeing the confusion in his blue eyes. "I love you and that's why I have to let you go." The words made his grip on her back tighten slightly in discomfort.

"Nik, I just hope you forgive me and find someone that truly deserves you." She confessed clearly as tears streamed down her face like a creek now.

Her movement was swift but elegant as she let her hot red lips gently rest in his full pink lips.

Time seemed to freeze as Kristina lost herself in the small sign of passion. It was enough, a small peak. Nothing more was needed and anything more would have destroyed the man of all his humanity.

The dark-haired woman pulled back first whispering her finally words. "Goodbye, Nik."

Kristina's time was up. She could feel wolf in her scorching bones and the need to shift beings as she blurred away from the heart broken man.

**Please review! Like, Love, hate it?**


	27. Chapter 27: Unraveling

_**(MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND: to understand this chapter you have to read the end of Chapter 7 before)**_ **This is possibly the most changeling chapters and I'm sorry it took so long. I celebrated by birthday this week and I haven't had much time between partying, planning, school and soccer. Hope you love it! This is part two of "Forgiveness Is A Gift". Ask as many questions as you need and I will answer them to the best of my capabilities. **

**Thanks so much to: Egyptian Kiss (Guest), Emmalea and littlelovelylottie! Thanks so much for review and following! Keep it up!**

**Romanian person**

_**Chapter 27: Unraveling**_

The steady flow of winter sleet and soft snowflakes coated the frozen dead grass surrounding the Mikaelson Manor. Through the window, all anyone could see was the sparkling white sheet covering till the horizon, the first snow of December. The change in weather wasn't far off from the norm in the countryside of London.

Kristina would have gawped out the window aimlessly in her own enchanted wonderland if it hadn't been for the thoughts of sure panic and death bouncing back and forth in her confined mind. Yes, the pure innocence of the first white snow of December would have brought her great merry, considering the joyful occasion she had set up and decorated for Lady Rebekah's arrival. But instead of the vibe of celebration coursing through her longing veins like she had experienced while dancing in her master's arms, fear had sunken deep into her skin like fangs injecting her with evil. The wound had sunken deep though it held no flesh wound. Only the dark-haired servant knew the extent of her agony and heart aching.

The face, which she had once loved, lost, and mourned, had approach her without care just seconds ago. Deadly familiar black eye, the color of granite, still burned into the back of her shocked mind, she caressed the guilt pushing up underneath her skin.

"Prepare a room in an ears distances of yours, dear." Athan's last words echoed into her numb ears as Kristina inhaled his very real features and cunning smirk. The surprise of seeing Athan, alive in the flesh, was still the size of the sound a pin made when it fell to the floor. It was quick and almost doubting, but Kristina knew it was an explosion in rational context. The idea needed to sink in just like the stomach curling fangs he now possessed.

Confusion scratched at her memory to her discomfort. She tried to force her mind to recall the event that had hit her heart with coldness greater then the paralyzing ice wind thrashed in the mid December nights. Everything had been in slow motion but everything happened in such a short time.

Kristina felt her body finally reach a numb state and let her back gently fall with the path the wall made till her bottom became stiff against the cool wood floor. Closing her deep grey blood shot eyes, she looked back into the crippling moment.

* * *

**-(Earlier that night)-**

The feeling of butterflies racing around at the bottom of her stomach over took any feeling Kristina had had as she backed away from her master's arms. It was wrong the way he was treating her, with such fake kindness. Almost as of he was treating her as an equal compared to his original vampire state.

The dark-haired woman wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her like that. Not after her heart had been destroyed, beaten, and scourged with the fire of loosing someone to dear to comprehend.

She wouldn't look back. Kristina knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself if she saw Niklaus hungry eyes staring at her back. What the hell is wrong with you!? She screamed in her mind. No, she couldn't and she wouldn't fall for a creature of the night. How could she even think of Klaus like that when Athan had just died? How could she forget him? Athan had die because of her, his life was cut short because of her actions of rebellion.

In her train of thought she ran into something hard and sturdy, before looking up, she whipped the tear falling for her misty grey eyes.

"I beg my pardon, I must be more attentive." The tearful human said before meeting the almost pit black eyes that seemed to dagger her heart.

"Athan?" She said stepping back abruptly but he only closed the space between them in a seductive manner. He wore elegant attire like most of the Lords at the celebration. His hair was shorter then the length he had felt her with. Her seemed clean, obtaining a higher class and radiated ego. One that would pull any woman in except herself, nothing about him was inviting now. This wasn't Athan; Kristina made herself think as she shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"Hello, darling." Athan said flashing his white teeth smile. His eyes run up and down her figure, licking his lips when his gaze reach her grey globes glazed with tears. Before Athan could step closer in a stacking manner a strong voice made them both freeze. It was a voice she swore she had heard once, but the memories were too distant.

"Athan, I see you have made your way to the celebration." The man chuckled with a thick British accent. He stepped aside, into view from behind Athan's back. The tall man held his head high as if he was held in higher stature then most at the celebration. The slightly lighter wavy brown hair stop around his ears framing his strong noticeable jawbone perfectly, his lips were a thin dull pink and his eyes struck her with uncertainty warning. They were a deep brown but she could see the familiar green specks in them as well. His globes held a curious expression as they scanned the room before planting themselves on Kristina. As if on cue his expression turned cunning, making Athan hands ball into fists and his whole body tense.

"Hello sweetheart," The mysterious man said stepping closer to observe her feature more in detail. The arrogant feel he showered over Kristina made her think of only one thing, one horrifying thing, one evil thing. The hazel-eyed man was a vampire.

Kristina could feel her muscles tense to an extreme as she locked her hatred grey eyes into his.

Why was this man with Athan? Athan was dead. She was prepared to slowly leave her love for the no more existing man. But here he was standing in front of her with an expression she had seen for both Elijah and Niklaus, a pained but hungry expression that ate at your soul, an expression that only meant a strong hungry for blood.

"What did you do to Athan?" Kristina spat through her teeth, she felt like her inside were on fire. And her hand's trembled in white rage and she didn't try and hide it.

The mystery man hesitated staring at her small figure like she was a foreign beast. A creature he had never encountered. Then his expression switched to a smirk on his lips and Kristina could see the veins under his hazel globes bulge up from under her skin and the whites of his eyes turn red with hungry.

"She is something, isn't she Athan?" The man said trying to push a dark curl away from her face but she stepped back faster then she would have thought possible.

"She is, Master." Athan answered not retracting his balled fists in response his knuckles where as white as ghosts. And his jaw was clenched tighter then a bear's.

"Master?" Kristina murmured in horror, feeling her gut being shoved up into her stomach.

Before Kristina could explode on the man Athan called his master. Two gusts of a small wind hit her back. Their presence was too familiar doubt and the chuckle of Niklaus while Elijah cleared her voice destroyed all uncertainty of their presence.

"Brother, it's been a while." Elijah said already stepping in front of Kristina and pushing her back towards Niklaus.

Even in the presence of Athan and Elijah, she could bring herself to look at her Master though she knew he was catching glances towards her. Kristina was the one who left Nik on the ballroom floor. And now they stood in the presence of her old love. Kristina doubted her sanity could stay intact much longer. It was a nightmare. One that she would wake up from in the middle of the night covered in her own sweat and tears as her breathe caught up with her heart.

"I thought it was time for a visit. Don't you think Niklaus?" The pain in Kristina chest had reached a high. He was an Original vampire like Niklaus and Elijah, meaning he wouldn't be killed.

"I heard Rebekah was in town and I could let the opportunity pass to see my favorite little sister and most my family." The younger brother said a smirk on his face. His voice was somewhat sarcastic at the end. It was have created suspicion in Kristina's mind if she was trying her best to not shed a tear.

"Kol, how long will you be staying this time?" Niklaus said a small smile in his full pink lips. Kristina couldn't take her eyes off of her Master, now. His calmness seemed to subside the pounding in her heart to a somewhat normal speed.

"As long as you open your arm to me." Kol smirked glancing to the dark haired woman next to his half brother. This woman was the topic of subject for the past two days with Athan. He was an annoying servant but Kol curiosity towards this woman had grown with Athan's constant description to her beauty. And now that he lad his eyes on her, he knew Athan hadn't done her justice.

"And who have you endangered us with?" Elijah said, meaning the man Kol had brought with him.

"He is no threat to Nik and you, Elijah." Kol smirk not moving his mischievous eyes from the grey ones Kristina possessed. He could sense the fear coursing through her small body, it screamed to his delight. "Athan will need a room near me as well." Kol said finally setting his eyes on Elijah's blank expression.

Kristina had told him about Athan and the human knew that Elijah was smart enough to connect the dots.

"Prepare a room in an ears distances of yours, dear." Athan spoke, for the second time, his lips curling up into a dangerous grin before the small woman turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Her small gasp for air filled her own ears as the memory subsided to the present. The sound of her voice even scared her. She didn't dare open her tearful eyes to the mocking darkness sod the hall. Her body disobeyed the commands her brain shouted. Her corpses burned and ever muscle that she stained sent an explosion of disgust to her stomach.

"Kristina." The voice made her flinch and a small whimper left her numb lips. The tears had all been spilled and her grey eyes felt as if sand had been poured into her dry eye sockets.

"Your alright, Kristina." Elijah said soft wrapping his hands around the shaking human. Kristina dug her face into his blouse, letting her body tremble and shiver uncontrollably. The memory of the revolting event, which happened just 10 minutes ago, was worse then the actual thing. The only thought that was clear in her disseminated mind was the disappointment that floated above her like smoke, suffocating her with its fumes. It was the disappoint caused by Elijah coming to comfort her instead of Nik. It was childish but the pain only increased.

* * *

_**(Present time of To Build A Home)**_

His hands trembled in harmony to his dead heartbeat. His eyes were the color blood shot red and his breath resembled one of a marathon runner. The light in his loft was dim to his delight; it made the scene look more murderous and mysterious. Nik stared at the shaky human with his grasp, her breath and heartbeat was almost was wild as his own. It only added to the excitement of the kill.

Kristina had left him, in the middle of the ballroom, in the middle of a rebelling audience. The pain she had created made the years of abuse he had suffered from his so-called father become nothing. It was worse then drowned in a lake of vervain, a millennium of burning sunlight or the pain of transforming into a werewolf. It was a pain that he had not fully acquired in a long time. The way it manipulated his weak mind and the way it created a black hole in the center of his chest. No it wasn't something Niklaus was used to.

He remembered seeing the back of her head, her falling black curls. She didn't even looking back. Not once did she hesitate. And not once did Nik hesitate to go after her. Just like a love struck puppy, he chased her but his motives weren't as innocent as a pup's. He had lost his touch over the days gazing over her but this moment had changed everything, absolutely everything.

Nik knew what he would do. Ripe out her heart maybe, like she had done to him in a short instant. Turn into a werewolf while her back was turned. Or maybe he would just demand an explanation. But he didn't have the time for either.

She was gone by the time he had blurred to the doorway. Her red lips were nowhere to be found just like her long raven curls. Her moon grey eyes, the eyes of an angel/demon, which he now knew their deceiving qualities. They were gone. They had disappeared into the moonlight of the full moon just like the last remaining humanity he was capable of obtaining. It was all gone.

Nik didn't remember of go back to the ballroom. It was like a blur. But he knew he was certain he had kept a stone face, none of the people here would have the satisfaction of seeing him as weak. He would never be weak. It was his secret promise.

If in a better state, the hybrid would have questioned why he was holding a trembling young woman. Though his thought of consequences were shot and his desire for blood over powered all judgment. All he could do was stare at the pulsing heart in his possession.

The human was silent, with only the pumping of blood to fill both their ears. Her dark brown hair left in messy curls that casted a shadow across her face. Her face was oval but held high cheekbones that illuminated her fearful deep grey eyes.

They were somewhat like Kristina's, wide with a beautiful color of granite rock but the human's were different. They possessed a green tint instead of Kristina's pure silver flacks. Niklaus chuckled like a mad man. He knew himself to well. The hybrid loved a kill with a meaning.

The resemblance the girl in the black dress had with Kristina was great enough to made his gums ache and his throat burn with unshed tears and pure rage.

Just imagining the red liquid on his lips and all over his hands, it had him shiver with pleasure. He had missed the act of a revenges kill.

Niklaus' hands softly trace her neck till he cupped her face gentle. Those grey eyes were so wide, so pure, so Kristina. He smiled sinisterly.

"You can scream as loud as you want, love." His words rolled out his mouth like a silk.

Retracting his head back, to get a better angle, he hesitated feeling the gust of wind.

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice filled his ears instead of the grey eyes girl's scream.

"I won't hesitated to dagger you and drop your body into the ocean." Niklaus muttered elongating his sharp fangs. He slide his tongue over his teeth, feeling his own blood fill his mouth as his canines pore little cuts across his tongue. They healed in less then a second but it was enough to encourage a more satisfying kill.

"He needs to kill, brother." Kol said in a snarky tone towards Elijah. "It's inevitable."

"Get the hell out of my sight." Niklaus snarled, his hybrid eyes burning with a new dark topaz. The moment Niklaus' fangs where inches away from the no name girl his head exploded.

Nik's knees buckled, giving away the weight he had once rested on them. His hands automatically speed toward his head, pulling his curl in the sensation of maddening pain.

Elijah's cries eventually mixed in with his own and for the longest time Nik craved to black out. Just to pass out so the cranium cracking pain would only be a memory.

Before he could open blood shot blue eyes, images of blurred pictures and moments burned themselves in his mind. Memories of the night Kol had taken Kristina started to appear but they were different. Pictures and moments of Kristina's human life; her smiling, laughing, crying and even her blood filled in mind like water on a boat. They were altered in the chronological order. They overtook any and all brain function. When the pain subsided immediately, Nik knew there was only two who could inflict such pain. Kristina and Esther.

**Confusing? Ask questions and tell me how I'm doing! Did you like the Niklaus P.O.V?**


	28. Chapter 28: Red

**Sorry I took so long to update, promise two updates this week! I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review or an alert?**

**Lots of Thanks to: Angelique Peyrelongue, forbiddenluv, Twistergirl14, and strawberrychcik53**!

**Romanian person **

_**Chapter 28: Red**_

The servant of 17 summers stared up out the flawless glass window of the dinning room of the Mikaelson Manor. The snow had finally subsided and now rested peacefully on the untouched miles of countryside. It hadn't stopped snowing for two weeks, the very day Athan and Kol had taken residency at the manor.

Her red lips cracked a sweet smile at the beautiful sight. Memories of Luke and Emily, her dearest siblings, playing long hours in the freezing cold with the broadest and most pure smiles of happiness sketched on their faces.

The smile made her face muscles whine at their stiffness. It had been a while since Kristina had genuinely smiled though the happy sensation quickly faded at the brake of laughter filling the once silent room. The dark-haired human redirected her focus towards the table surrounded by happy faces and open mouth smiles. She knew something was off about the faked picture of Originals getting along. Lord Kol's arrival hadn't sparked a merry atmosphere; with Christmas on its way she didn't expect it to change the least, not even with this new laughter filling the room.

Elijah stood straighter then usual at the other end of the table, his brown hair falling slightly longer then usual with a strained smirk on his thin lips. The green emerald eyes never caught her gaze. Ever since Athan had arrived, the older original brother had averted his gaze. He didn't even peak. The vampire was boldly ignoring her but then again, she couldn't blame him. Her first and former lover was sitting smug only two sits down. He knew the truth. He knew she was a modern day whore, Kristina thought feeling the familiar burning sensation in her sore throat.

Kristina squeezed her eye shut for a good moment. She would have to push Elijah's shadiness in the back of her mind as Athan took all thought.

The new vampire's back was facing the human, ever much to her liking. She had avoided him as Elijah did with her, no glances, no speaking nor any physical acknowledgement. Kristina was content with her actions. Just imagining his midnight eyes turn sinister by the sight of her pulsing neck or the sickening hungry expression he displayed towards her would bring tears to her eyes and the feeling of a dagger being plunged into her abdomen. Those eyes leaded to a whole different person. He was no longer the Athan she had fallen in love with. The man in the presences of the Originals just shared her Athan's looks and name. That was all she let herself think of him.

Next to Athan was the famous Kol. Kristina had heard stories of Nik's older brother. Stories that mostly ended in blood shed, death or more death. In the short time of two weeks, the younger Mikaelson had inflicted Kristina with numerous remarks, trailing eyes and mischievous smirks. The woman was lucky to dodge most of them but only with the help of Niklaus or the secret help of Elijah. The brown hair at the very base of his neck flipped out slightly like Elijah's when it was much short and she could only envision his cunning hazel eyes. Kristina would give anything to take a lamp to his smug face. He had killed Athan; he was most to blame for Athan's immortality. It brought a whole new wave of sickness and nausea to her body.

On the other side of the ancient table, Rebekah stood elegantly alone. Her skin looked as if it was painted with the snow and her hair retained the color of summer sun. The Lady wore a deep navy dress; a dress Kristina could never will herself to even dream of. The woman Mikaelson stood smiling at her brothers and lightly fidgeting with the edge of her napkin as if bracing herself for the worst. The women understood each other. One wrong move, phrase or gesture and the whole room would go up in flames.

At the very end of the table her master sat, his full lips edged up into a grin as his head stood propped into his hand as if he was thinking vigorously and focusing on the lively conversation. Kristina eyes crawling up his features till she locking her gaze on his oceanic blue eyes. They stared directly at her. She could see the slight twitch in his lips as of he was fighting a smile. It sent a plunging punch in her stomach. They too hadn't conversed much since Kol had arrived except for orders and things that needed to be done.

Kristina couldn't peel her eyes off her Master in time to meet Elijah's stone eyes that stared at her blushed cheeks and wide grey eyes. The oldest original watched the servant quickly shift her globes away from his brother. Elijah fought the urge to rip out Niklaus' throat and stack Athan. Just the way they looked at her, it had his stomach clench. He forced himself to swallow down a thick growl. The Original know the type of relationship Athan had had with Kristina. She had willingly told him her affairs with this male, knowing what and how it would label her. But he could never think of her as a whore. It wasn't a word you would ever use to describe her angelic olive face or her widely passionate full moon eyes. No, he could never put himself to think in such a way towards her though when he saw Athan it was different. He saw a murderous pig not someone Kristina would take as a lover. He seemed filthy, even with his wealthily clothing and clean-cut appearance. Behind the black eyes Elijah saw hunger. Something Niklaus would apprehend to be ripper material. To think that he had ever touch Kristina or how he craved her made Elijah's muscles tense.

Then there was his brother, Niklaus. Elijah knew his brother like a book. Nik had the same hungry eyes Athan, which he openly shared unlike Niklaus who hid them. His brother was cunning and Elijah could see the affect it was having on Kristina. Just imagining what Niklaus would say if he knew the extent of Athan and Kristina's past, Elijah thought with disappointment in his mind. And yet the dark-haired woman gave the full attention of her beautiful eyes to Nik.

Before he could blink, the glass in his hand gave a shuttering crack as it fell into millions of crystal pieces.

Kristina let out a small gasp as the sound shattered glass cut off her connection with the daydream she had already forgot about. Elijah's hand stood still in place, covered with deep red coat accompanied with little glass pieces in his hand and all around the table.

His emerald green eyes slowly turn to meet the consequences of his grip. It stung a little but he would already feel some cuts heal as others try to heal around the lodged glass.

"Easy there brother." Kol grins as he pulled his own glass to his lips.

"Excuse me." Elijah said throwing down his napkin before pulling out of his chair. He can hear about 50 twinkling pieces of glass hit the floor while he vanishes out the door.

* * *

Elijah hissed as he flexed his hand, a dozen pieces of glass still sat, buried in the skin of his right hand. He laughed at his humanity. The glass didn't hurt. Nothing truly physical hurt anymore, it was just the thought of having a foreign object slicing his skin and the smell of his fresh blood that brought the idea of pain. He missed this pain. A pain that eventually subsides, only leaving a blemish or a faint reminder. It was so human this pain.

Elijah favored the physical pain then the pain that came to him frequently, the emotional pain. It was the worse pain he could imagine.

A soft knock sent his gaze to the door. On the other side of the forest oak wood, he could hear the recognizable rapid heart thumping.

"Lord Elijah?" Her voice was hesitant, which only made the original frown.

"Yes?" Elijah said through the oak door. He could hear her voice hunch and her weight shift to leaning on the door.

"May I come in?" Kristina knew he was being difficult, unlike his siblings, who were dangerous and hazardous when upset; he was more stirring away from attention.

There was a long awkward pause before Kristina cleared her throat and placed her hand on the brass handle.

"Please 'Lijah?" Before the young women could open the door, it swung open from the other side to reveal emerald eyes the staring down coldly at her. His hand was still bleeding and it seemed as of the flow of the red liquid had gotten worse.

"Kristina." Elijah stated his voice monotone but she could see by the clenching of his jaw he was fighting back strong words. The dark-haired woman ignored it.

"Sit down. It's gotten worse." Kristina said pushing past him and walked to were she expected the washroom to be.

"You should take better care of yourself." The servant muttered from the bathroom but she knew the man had heard her. He was being childish, though the reason were still a mystery, Kristina thought as she gabbed one of the towels and disinfectant he kept in the washroom.

Pouring the strong bronze liquor into another cup, Elijah missed Kristina waltz over. When his eyes met her's and the items she held, Elijah could help but laugh. Not a chuckle but a full rich laugh, which made Kristina's eyebrows feather.

"Sweetheart, you forget more of what I am." Elijah said taking the disinfectant from her and laughing a little more before placing aside.

Kristina's mind drew a blank at his angelic laughter till he reached for the medicine. The old Kristina, the Kristina before he left to get Rebekah and before Athan, would have joined in the laughter because of the irony of the item. Vampires self heal, the servant knew that but this time it didn't bring her to laughter.

At first her face was flabbergasted, how could she have been so stupid? Looking at Elijah, a man she cherished dearly, how could he have laughed at her humanity? It hurt slightly, much more then anyone would expect. His laughter was just a reminder of the devil inside of him and his family, even the devil inside Athan.

"My honest mistake." Kristina said clenching her jaw as she sat down next to him.

The blood covered the inside of his palm. Glass bore deep into his skin. Every piece Kristina managed to pluck out from his rare flesh made her muscles flinch.

"You didn't have to do this. Nathanial would suffice." Elijah muttered looking down on Kristina's feathered eyebrows and concentrated stormy eyes. He had missed those eyes.

"Nonsense. He volunteered to clean the glass" Kristina said, glad Elijah's servant had offered to clean the sharp small pieces of glass. One cut, one teardrop of blood and the whole room would lunge at her, fang extended. "Though my intentions are not so saintly. I dislike being in a room with him." Kristina muttered taking out a larger piece of glass.

"Whom do you speak?" Elijah questioned, already knowing the answer. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and her cheeks and nose became slightly blushed in a short moment.

"I would rather be in a room with the devil then with Athan." Kristina confessed tear clouding her vision. The servant blinked them away before getting back to work on Elijah's hand.

The original could feel his heart being stretched down to his stomach and the scent of her salty tears perfuming his nose. He felt for her, truly felt hopeless to her aid.

"I apologies, I shouldn't have said anything." The dark-haired woman whispered her eyes watching the last piece of glass exit his palm and the skin sew itself together. Kristina let out a sigh before looking up to see Elijah's concerned emerald green eye.

"I can't imagine how you're keeping together." His words were soft just like the eyes she bore at him.

"Please don't tell anyone about Athan. How we-" Kristina speak but found it difficult to express. Don't tell anyone that she was a down right whore in society, no Kristina couldn't put herself to say such a thing, such a truth.

"Do you still love him?" Elijah asked his voice monotone. He couldn't envision a love stronger then what Kristina had had with Athan. It was a love most would dream and kill for. But what was it now? Long-suffering in pain?

"I love Athan." Kristina said her face stone and her voice hard as she stood from her sit. "But the man next to your brother, then man that looks exactly like Athan, he isn't the Athan I knew and loved. He is sinister and he resembles death." Kristina said looking down at her shaky hands. At this one moment her desire to be a vampire, the though of getting to turn off feels and emotions, it pulled her in.

"I would never tell a soul." Elijah promised, all the anger he had had towards her seemed to dissolve into her beautiful big watery eyes.

Kristina gave a soft laugh before finally opening up her memory to Elijah's room. The servant had not once stepped into this room before. It seemed always off limits. Its great grey walls and almost black furniture, which fit Elijah's taste.

"Thank you, Elijah." Kristina said resting a hand on his cheek, letting her warm hand slightly heat up his cold temperature before sliding past his door before he could say more.

* * *

Whipping away the original's dry blood from her hand with the heated water, she let a deep sign escaped her red lips. Her body still shivered even as she gripped on to the white porcelain of the sink in the bathroom connected to the study room of the manor.

Sleep hadn't come easy to her theses past few weeks, not when mad men slept soundly the next hall down from her. It wasn't relaxing to sleep with a wood stake in hand as her eyes released unshed tears before finding some rest. Her actions would be considered childish or foolish to most, especially in the house of truly immortal beings but it was still comforting.

The cozy feeling of keeping her eyes closed longer then usually sent her bones begging for slumber but it was swiftly disturbed.

"I have to say the look suits you." His whisper reflected off her ear shell, sending violent goose bumps across her skin like flames on dry wood. "Red is really your color." The purr of her old lovers voice sent her head spinning around to face his devil face.

**Thanks for reading! Let me how I'm doing or if you have any questions!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Merciless

**Just finished watching the new episode… hate the new Niklaus and ****(don't want to spoil it). I really hope you like this chapter. One of the action-packed one! Please review!**

**This Chapter goes to: **_**Egyptian Kiss**_**! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 29: The Merciless**

"You vial creature!" Kristina exclaimed, her palms coming in contact with his rough chest. She shoved Athan as hard as her body would allow, fighting back the tears that burned her throat like iron red metal. All the emotion the woman had hid from his deceiving face flooded her vision like the salty ocean water. "You have the nerves to look at me!" She continued monstrously.

His hand gripped her wrist with the power of steel, escorting her out of the small bathroom and into a small sitting room. His grip was strong enough to crack her sore bones under the pressure. Pulling Kristina towards his chest, Athan let a snarl escape from his new sharp teeth and curled lips.

"You dare act as if you are the victim, you cruel selfish woman. Kristina, you caused this! I am this because of you. I was in the forest that summer night, because of you." His words sounded more animal-like then human but they held a deep whisper as if he too feared of being over heard.

The dark-haired woman could see the black veins resurface underneath his eyes and the devilish fangs attract from his gums. Her heart, if possible, jumped and pumped faster then ever before.

Athan's face resembled death, everything about it. The coldness in his pitch black eyes, the darkness his face portrayed and the elongated canine teeth made her mind repeat her prayers.

"You left me there at the mercy of the merciless!" His voice turned into a growl, louder in volume as he edged closer. She felt the surprising heat he gave off cause her body to brake out into Goosebumps.

Kristina knew whom Athan was referring to when he yelled of the "merciless". It ached her heart to think that he could be right. She had picked to serve the creatures of the night over him. Though she would never forget ,she also picked to save her family.

Her mother, father, siblings and Nina seemed so distant in her train of thought lately. Though they were always there. The base of her fire, they were the dry sea wood that kept her fire ablaze.

"I chose my family." Kristina croaked, fighting through her hyperventilating breath. "You are no better then them. You're a killer. You turned your back on me, on your humanity." Her voice was small but piercing now. Pain was plaster all over his face and the woman knew she had hit a nerve. "It's not my fault you're a monster." Kristina snarled, ripping away her wrist from his now loose grip. Physical pain throbbed the moment of his release. It hurt but not as much as the other pain, the pain that crawled up her arm till it hit her heart in volts every second. The emotional pain of confronting her dead by her past lover, it all left its distinct damage on her crippling corpse.

It was too much for her, the pain, which made her chest rise and fall in anxiety. The memories of his human life flowed in her veins, burning everything it touched till she fell numb once more. Not the numb that you secretly desire when in agony but the numb that makes you wish you were death. This was the affect of her humanity burning like a dry meadow.

"You dare?! Your just a modern day whore!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. The large hollow wooden room vibrated his voice throughout the manor.

The word cut through her like a sharp knife. It doesn't hurt, she tried to tell herself. He can't hurt you, she replayed in her mind but the increasing irritation ignored her.

Hands trembling by her side, the human felt a shock of power hit her like a wave. Actually sending her small figure tumbling forward slightly. Kristina turned to meet Athan's eyes.

Tears heavily flowed from her's but his eyes stayed stitched to her face. Disbelief flooded his mind as he stared into her grey stones. The once dark grey blue iris he was accustomed to, shifted into a pure silver color, the color of mercury.

Before he could lunge at her, his head broke out in a blinding white pain, crippling him to his knees. The vampire could felt his head explode over an over again. The physical pain rippled throughout his body like a pebble being thrown into a pond. It hurt more as it reached farther away from his cranium.

Athan didn't remember becoming so close to Kristina. Not so close to were he was inhaling the smell her salty tears and the red liquid that flowed burning hot throughout her small body. The thought of her blood alone was enough for the baby vampire to feel a tingling in his gums and throat. But to actually see and smell the blood trickling down her nose made him over come the pain of the instant headache. Extending his fang, he couldn't control the power that pushed him toward his once lovers smooth, flawless neck.

As he sunk his stronger then diamond teeth into the side of the olive skin, the bone shattering taste of her sweet blood over took any self-control he could have possibly grasped. To lose this taste would cause him to go crazed, crazy to take more of her and to kill anyone that stood in his way.

Athan, in his short time of 6 months, as a creature of the night, had never experience a blood so magical, pure in a sense. It was mouthwatering as well as mind blowing.

The shock of seeing Athan fall to the floor in pain quickly dropped as her throat exploded into a new physical pain. His fangs ripping through her flesh and meat making her knees buckle in sickness. As the blood-curling scream exploded from her mouth, Kristina felt the vampire's body being pulled from her fallen form in incredible speed.

Niklaus' snarl soon filled her ears as he shoved Athan into the closest wall.

Kristina felt the relief fill her as she applied pressure to her neck. Her knees threatened to buckle more but she forced herself steady.

The servant couldn't comprehend what she had done to Athan when he had hit the floor with such speed, neither did she wish to. Everything seemed so unreal at this point, as if everything was moving in slow motion.

Elijah was now by her side, trying to pull her way from Niklaus and Athan's fight without using his supernatural strength. But he soon realized his mistake as he heard the grey-eyed beauty shriek and the sight of his brother's hand in Athan's chest.

"Stop, Niklaus!" Kristina yelled instincts kicking in as she pulled her already pained hand from Elijah and running towards her Master. She immediately lacked on to Nik shoulder, protesting the form of punishment her master was about to deliver.

Before Kristina could understand the severity of the fight, Niklaus shrugged her off his shoulder as if shaking off one of his immortal brothers. His strength sent Kristina's fragile, already injured body flying towards the closest wall.

The Original's heart flung itself straight to his throat as he heard the deep bang of the wall and the joint splitting crack that came from the trembling dark-haired figure.

Before he allowed his legs to speed to Kristina's aid, a scent camouflaged as hell but smelt of heaven hit his face like a moving train. The sweet angelic scent, which his core craved with all it's being, filled his nostrils and infected his mind with dangerous desires. The sinful liquid came from her right arm in a heavy flow and covered the right side of her neck.

Kristina let out a deep groan before sobs without tears over took her. The tears in her wide pained eyes started to build up, not cascading down her face yet.

Deep, black curls, half soaked in her dark, red blood, dangled around her face as she straightened herself up against the wall. The sight of her awkwardly angled shoulder and the glass protruding from her forearm sent a wave of disgust and desire into every vampire's throat.

"Kol, take Athan away." Elijah dangerously, demanded in his normal volume.

Not wasting any time, the eldest of the four original vampires blurred towards the fragile human who didn't even blink at the sight of his supernatural being.

"Kristina don't move, understood?" He said his voice soft as he kneeled next to her with his hands hovering over her shivering body, unsure what to exactly do with the large amount of blood in front of him.

"E-Elijah." The raven-head stuttered placing her bloody hands on the sleeve of his shirt. She could see it in his eyes. The sudden jolt of evil flashing before them as they locked on to the red liquid, which she had smudged on the cottons fabric of his shirt.

"L-leave... now." Kristina stuttered seeing the veins pulse dramatically under his forest green eyes. The forest green eyes she had never been scared of till now.

Elijah couldn't remember the last time he fed but all that mattered was the blood that stained Kristina's unnatural pale face.

He edges closer to her unwillingly, taking in a big inhale of her truly mouthwatering scent. It was too much for his willpower.

The scream was dry in the raven-head's lungs. He had lost it. His control had turned to vapor, letting the powerful sin over take him.

It was done. She was done. The words replayed over and over in her dazed mind.

Fangs extended and veins burning, Elijah came inches from her neck before he felt his body being thrown away from the poisonous blood.

In a blink, her best friend's devil face disappeared and the portrait of an angle took his place.

"Breath. It'll be quick, love." His words seemed comforting as she locked onto her master's perfect blue eyes. They never left hers.

Adeline slowly washed out of her veins, leaving the rapid increasing pain of her dislocated shoulder and pierced skin to creep to her heart and nerves.

Niklaus had never seen her face so pale in his life, the color of snow would look tinted next to her. It made his insides cringe in disgust. He had done this. It was his fault and Kristina knew it as well.

With one swift movement the original shoved the ball of her shoulder up, back into its normal place, and pulled out the large glass that once covered a piece of art work that hung in the wall. Niklaus felt his stomach twist in nervousness and delight as her pained scream filled his ears like water and the scent of sweet nectar filled his mind.

"Drink, love." He demanded, sinking his sharp teeth into his wrist, which was covered with her blood as well, and pushes it in to her open mouth.

She didn't fight like he thought. Perhaps the lack of blood in her small body had taken too much of her strength to even think of motion. But as he sat there, his blood now flowing heavily into her soft mouth, he savored the taste of her. Kristina's blood tasted exactly how he remembered, sweet and clean. It savored like something he couldn't get enough of. That truly scared him, even if he didn't want to admit it.

The hummingbird fluttering of her heart started to slow to its normal peace and her grip on his bare arm became more pronounced.

"Nik." The raven-head cover in her own blood whispered, pushing his arm away with all strength she could muster.

"Yes, love?" The original said his mind drowning in guilt. His brother, Kol, coming and Athan, his temper reaching a new height, and throwing her into the wall, it had been his fault. He had let himself get too comfortable with her. He had gotten too comfortable with something so deposable and breakable.

"You're a-" She took in a hesitated breath before finally letting the thick rain drop tears stream down her pale cheeks. "Selfish conceded bastard." She sobbed, her small hands pushing with all her might on his chest. Trying desperately to create room between them.

Before Kristina could protest, she was hoisted up bridal style.

"Let me go." Kristina sobbed into his blood stained shirt, her fingers maintaining a killer grip on the white button up.

"Love, it's alright. Go to sleep." Niklaus whispered holding her tighter as a wave of trembles hosted her body.

"Elijah's face." She whispered softly between the little inhales of oxygen that echoed throughout the hall.

At the every top of the stairs Klaus went to turn right, towards his room till a soft hand touched the sensitive skin of his neck and jaw.

His oceanic eyes shot towards the human in his arms. Her hair held it's normal black curls but it was stained with dry and wet blood just like the black work dress that stuck to her body like wet cloth. Her face had regained some of its color though he didn't see the fullness of her glowing olive skin. Worst of all, her normally lively grey eyes seemed to have transformed into the spitting image of deadly fog. They reflected the worst of emotions.

"My room." She pleaded letting her face fall back into his chest.

Kristina let a scream echo in her mind as the pain of her shoulder hadn't past. The bloody gash hadn't closed but the blood that now stained her cold skin a dark brown red color had stopped flowing from the cut. She should have known better. She should have known better then to get in the way of an Original. It was a very unwise choice on her behalf.

"Love, you need to get out of that dress." Her master demanded but it only caused her blood to start boiling.

Yes, she felt the wet sticky liquid still soaking through the thick fabric but she couldn't help the rage flashing over her face.

"Go to hell." Kristina stated pushing harder on his chest. The words left lava in her mouth, burning her throat and tongue.

"Kristina, stop." Niklaus said, setting her on her shake feet but not letting go of her trembling torso.

"Let go of me." She snarled her voice more a growl then a yell. The shock in his blue eyes gave the dark haired woman satisfaction.

"Listen to me!" He growled taking the raven-head off guard. "Go and change out of that bloody hell of a dress. Now." He ejected with a snarled, letting go of her arms and watching her fell to her bottom on the covers of her bed.

Tears strongly streamed down her cheeks as she looked away from him and let a sudden eruption of sobs take over her body.

"Please." Kristina whispered. The pleading in her voice would have brought any man to his knees. But Niklaus wasn't just any man. "Please go." The dark-haired woman said turning away from the original vampire in the bloody stained dress and laid her head down on the soft cotton.

He could already see her blood soaking into the rich white sheets but he left her in this state. Nik knew he couldn't be here, in a room that literally sent him to a high. Her blood was like a drug, just tasting it in small doses made his willpower sink. He didn't trust himself.

"I will check up on you later." Niklaus whispered his hand hovering over her waist, not sure of giving her some comfort would help any.

"I rather you not." Kristina muttered, hiccuping on her sobs before she squeezed her eyes shut.

**Leave me with your thoughts!**


	30. Chapter 30: Whiskey After Wine

**Warning: I definitely went back and reviewed this chapter. I see I was to haste to publish my 30th Chapter causing a lot of misunderstand and spelling errors. Please forgive me and I hope you love the new and clearer version of Whiskey After Wine.**

**As always thank you for reading – Romanian person.**

_**Chapter 30: Whiskey After Wine**_

Her body lay stiff, knotted, as if Kristina had stood seamlessly still all night. Her muscles operated like rock and her mind remained fuzzy, faded. The surprising aftertaste of blood, floating in her mouth, made her gag slight. The weary human tried to swallow it down but to her distaste, it only added to her discomfort as it sent a new, profound beating against her temples.

Even with Kristina's eyes sealed shut, she still felt something prominent aside from the physical discomfort. The impression of eyes on her form made her shiver involuntarily. It created an overwhelming sensation of anxiety that could swallow her whole.

Finally mustering the courage to ease her unyielding misty eyes open, the sore human connected her sight with a set of oceanic, dark eyes. The beautiful but fearful gift stood fixed at the foot of her bed, imitating her reaction. Kristina didn't dare move. She posed like a statue, trying to understand the meaning of her Master in her room.

She was in her bed, Kristina could comprehend this much. The last time the human had slept this well was beyond her. Honestly, the idea of another peaceful slumber made her powerless eyelids plead to drop once more. Though the deep brown red that stained half of her bed and approximately her entire body, plied her half-open globes to their wide deep grey selves.

Kristina's mouth let out a soft gasp; her mind registered the dry, dark blood pool that circled around her. Easing her back off the bed, which now ached from the tainted idea of an enjoyable rest. Her hands began to shake also. They too were stained with the monstrous blood.

Yesterday felt like fog, leaving the human's head in a thick sore fog. Just trying to think of anything as simple as why she was covered in blood sent her head flying to a new degree of throbbing sensation.

"Morning, love." Nik sighed, giving a slight frown at the sight of Kristina wincing at the volume of his voice. You shouldn't feel cruel; the original scolded himself as his insides twisted at the thought of her next words. His mind couldn't help but plunge into the memory of last night.

**-Flashback-**

"How is she?" Elijah questioned, his voice nothing short from a man in terminal distress and anxiety.

Nik fought the urge to laugh dryly in his older brother's face. How is she? How could Klaus describe the raven-head in her delusional state to a man that couldn't take the sight of her blood nor the sound of her voice crying out in pain?

Her red and black silhouette still haunted Niklaus. Her long legs pulled into her chest as her head rested angelically soft on her knees with her almost limb hands wrapped around her chest. Not to forget the bottle of whiskey she gripped so tightly that it turned her knuckles white. Niklaus couldn't even let his eyes trail to her darkened face. No, not when he had turned off the light in her eyes.

"She will be fine in time." Niklaus muttered, going straight for the liquor. It burned down his throat like vervaine, leaving his mind to drift towards unresolved troubles.

"You knew." Nik blurted before his mind could full calculate the extent of his question. Had his brother known that there was something between Athan and Kristina?  
Elijah's deep, brown hair wasn't neat and tidy. Instead, it stood sticking up in certain places as if his always-composed brother had broken down and racked his hands through his hair numerous times.

The original didn't need the sight of his brother's blood stained suit and messed up hair to prove that he was a wreck. His deep green eyes were dark and piercing, as if he was hanging on to every word with the shear hope that he would wake up from a terrifying dream.

"I knew what exactly?" Elijah snapped back before downing his own Scotch.

"You knew what was going on between Kristina and the filth Kol brought in!" Niklaus growled, his voice reaching a new volume as he stared into his older brother's globes expecting to catch the flicker anxiety.

"It's not for me to say." Elijah said calmly before turning away from his half-brothers dark glare.

"Hell, it's not for you to say!" Niklaus yelled back. Anger and frustration pulses thorough his veins like the intoxication of the alcohols he had consumed.

"Niklaus, we have company." Elijah said immediately as two new shadows casted themselves against the wall,

"Oh don't stop on my accord." Kol said not forgetting the sarcasm in his irritating voice.

Both Elijah and Nik let out a distasteful growl as Athan's face came into view.

"No worries Nik. I, too, was once distraught about not knowing the story behind Athan and your lovely pet. Kristina, I believe." Kol informed them, causing all three vampires, around him, to freeze to the bone.

Nik felt a new heat wave consume him when the words settled in the bottom of his chest. As if not already suffering from his careless actions early that day, Nik let the anger control him like puppet.

He let out an animal-like snarl as he heard the glorious, slick sound of the iron dagger slice through Kol's chest and into his already freezing heart.

Niklaus let his hand linger on the dagger coated with white oak ash. It seemed impossible to let go.

Should he left go and watch his brother fall to the ground, dagger lodged in his heart, his skin already turning a veiny grey, and eye shut tight with the creeping of the slumber overtaking his nerves? Or quickly free his brother from the weapon before more harm was done?

Though the sharp sound of a neck cracking pealed Nik's fingers off the dagger and let his younger brother drop like a deadweight.

Niklaus couldn't resist bringing his gaze to source of the sound. Athan fell to his knees before his torso gave up and his body lied on the wooden floors. The baby vampire's head positioned too far to left.

Elijah refilled his glass before finally facing Niklaus secretly astonished eyes. "It needed to be done." Elijah said before kicking aside Athan's body, as if it was another bloodless, dead corpse.

"Why didn't you finish him?" Niklaus said with a monotone voice as he unbuttoning his white blouse, which now was dry with her perfume blood.

Elijah stared aimlessly at his tumbler. Should he tell his brother, the vampire thought. Or should he let his brother figure out, that Kristina was still in love with Athan?

Nik is bright, Elijah reassured himself before turning to his half-brother, giving a half-heart smile. "I thought I would give you the honor, Brother."

"Then I should give you the honor of dealing with our overdramatic sister." Niklaus said all to serious before downing his freshly refilled drink and heading out to check on the cause of this mayhem.

**-End-**

Even when Elijah trying to reassure him of his accidental actions, his brother's words didn't decrease his fury and the anger that led him to daggering Kol. How could it have not been his fault? When Kristina had stared at him all night with her grey doe eyes and analyzing features?

Though how a petite woman, as Kristina, could hold down half a bottle of his strongest whiskey baffled him. However now, as the original stared into her blood shot grey globes with deep black shadows underneath and her messy jet black curls still tinted by sleeping in her own dry blood, he saw the true affects of the cruel alcohol in her system.

"Or shall I say afternoon?" He pestered keeping his voice down to her satisfaction.

Niklaus almost growled at himself, he shouldn't care. He should have drained her the moment he first inhaled her torturing sent and beauty but here she was. Once more this human had beat the odds.

Her heart was almost so far gone when his blood entered her system. It should have been impossible to save her but here she was, staring at him with her angelic petrified face.

The dark-haired woman calmly slid herself to the side of the cotton sheets, were her toes partly touched the chilled floor. She winced again, feeling the shiver run its course up and down her spine.

"Lord Niklaus, please don't mind me asking, what happened?" Her voice first came out normal volume but she soon learned to take it down to a whisper. The small stream of light escaping past the curtains burned her sore eyes. Every movement hurt. Ever word whispered sent a hammer to her ears and brain. If it hadn't been for the empty Whiskey bottle stationed directly beside her foot, Kristina wouldn't have believed she had placed her lips on the devilish liquor. It was certainly out of character for her. To clearly not remember what had happen yesterday was beginning to frighten her.

"Drink." Her master ordered handing her a glass of clear liquid instead of giving an answer. "A bath awaits you. After you freshen up, then I shall tell you."

* * *

The water in the porcelain tub was incredibly hot, steaming the whole bathroom and the iced windows. But the heat was perfect for the massive headache and soreness her body obtained. Once she lowered her body into the soothing tub, the water turn dead red.

"M'lord?" Kristina whispered craving to hear his reassuring voice rather then think of the bloody water that surrounded her. She knew she was the only one in the bathroom. Or from what she could see through the fabric that closed off the bathtub from the rest of the bathroom, she was alone.

"Kristina." A strong voice responded, though this strong voice seemed muffled and distant.

"Did you compel me?" Kristina asked, her voice cracking as the tears building up in her grey eyes like a dam. The idea made her insides itch and her mind start to hyperventilate.

"No, love. It's not compulsion." Nik muttered with a sigh, slightly leaning on the white cabinet next to the closed bathroom door. Kristina's mind hadn't registered the alcohol leaving her system, he thought bring his own poison to his lips. Letting the bourbon burn its way down, Nik let his blue eyes rest shut. It had been a long night.

Truth, the original vampire was glad she didn't remember. The small human had been an absolute wreck before she had fallen asleep. The image of her trembling, holding his half empty whiskey bottle and a sharp knife in the other, still brought his eyebrows together. She had yelled and screamed at him all night. The whole time he stood right out her door till her voice decreased to a deep inhale and exhale.

His blue eyes shot open to meet the bathroom door clicking open. Steam from the bathroom engulfed the colder air of her room. It fogged his vision for a second till he traced the figure peaking out from the washroom.

She held the white towel, stained by red, close to her still dripping body. Niklaus couldn't, nor wanted to stop his hungry eyes from taking in every inch of bare skin and every inch covered. She was dripping with heated water for her head to her cold toes, giving her skin a hint of the color red. All her soaked, black curls where placed twisted to one side as her knees stood slightly crossed, keeping her somewhat steady. Her grey eyes were wide and red as her rose lips parted, ready to say unspoken words.

Niklaus swallowed down the thick object logged in his throat. The vampire didn't look away from the almost bare woman. It was impossible with the temptation she radiated without knowledge. Not to mention the new warm smell of her old blood. It was still as mesmerizing as Niklaus remembered.

"Look into my eyes and tell me the truth, Niklaus." Kristina said through her clenched teeth. The human was just a little glad when he twitched uncomfortably at the sound of his full name. With one hand keeping the towel up, the other caressed the vervained anchor necklace, she waited her body slightly trembling from the nervousness.

The original could see the goose bumps erupt across her fragile olive skin as he took a big step forward, staring into her wide grey eyes.

Kristina stood her ground, as Nik knew she would. He rounded out his shoulder before hunching his back to where their eyes were leveled. He would have given anything, to just test the way his lips would have felt of hers or just the way his hands perfectly pieced to the curve of her waist. This was the evilest punishment she could ever given him.

"I did no such thing as compulsion." Niklaus whispered, his breath fanning the exposed skin of her neck. The angry, burning like fire, in her grey cloudy eyes that damned his soul with every glare.

"What happen last night?" Kristina questioned, "M'lord." She spat at the blonde-haired man with an unwelcoming tone. Her master was hesitating to tell her the truth.

"I said after you wash and become decent. Wearing nothing but a piece of cloth is hardly expectable." Niklaus bite as he stepped even closer towards Kristina's now stricken face. "Do you also not remember that I am your master and you the servant? Nor do you realize the foolish temptation you have created for me, still painted in your blood?" The original questioned, his eyebrows netting and his eyes becoming darker then the normal royal blue. Nik placed his hands painfully behind his back as he forced himself to stare only in her full moon eyes. This situation was nothing like he expected it to be, so bittersweet. Every inch of his body groaned and fought to carry the small woman away to his room, where he could have her all to himself. It truly was a struggle but he mentally applauded himself as he stood his ground only inches away for her merciless figure.

The vampire could see the blood rush to her cheeks like an open wound and the disgust curl up inside while her knuckles became bleach white from the tense grip she held on the white cloth. A simple and quick nod was given before she disappeared behind the dark oak door

"Master, may I have an answers now-." The raven-head hesitated walking out of the bathroom in her usually black work dress, before being cut off by the man laying back flat on her clean bed. The bloodstains were no longer scattered across the bed. Though she could decide which was scarier, the dry blood she had slept in or the monster that lad seductively on her bed.

"Stop the ridiculousness, it's Nik. " He sighed rubbing his eyes slightly.

The original could only imagine her face conjuring up into a confused expression at his statement. It was true his temper wasn't his best quality, more like his worst, but he knew he would have to be the calm one for the next miserable moments.

Niklaus tilted his neck to the right as he felt the bed slope in slightly and the crick of the springs in the mate. Kristina lad next to him, intertwining her fingers and resting them at the very base of her smooth stomach, as her eyes stood broadcast on the white ceiling. The way her black oceanic waves lad behind her neck and shoulders, and the curve her breast made with her angular neck, made his gums itch with hidden hungry. Not to forget the faint smell of blood she held mixed in with her usual lavender sent. He had never seen her grey globes so confused in their short time of 6 months.

A frown formed at the edge of his pink full lips as he realized the dark depressing dress that covers her body. He desperately missed the white towel and her drenched state.

"I have cleaned up, become descent." The servant let out a soft sigh. "What was the meaning of yesterday?" The irritation in her voice was almost as noticeable as the worry that followed behind it.

"You got hurt. You lost a lot of blood so I gave you mine." He said softly already feeling her flinch away.

"Who... How did I get hurt?" Kristina whispered still tasting the metallic, salty blood from when she had woken. The small pain in her shoulder and neck became profound once more, making her uneasily.

"You got tangled in a small spat. You're fine now. Don't worry about it." Niklaus snapped accidentally, moving with his supernatural speed to his liquor glass.

Why could she just remember? It would save him from the uncomfortable sensation of telling her it was his fault that she about died. If she remembered maybe it would be easier to tell everything. How he had Athan chained to the floorboards of the living room next to his staggered brother and sister, he thought clenching his jaw. No, she wasn't that merciful.

"Nik, you're acting as if a child!" She commented, her breath uneven after Klaus sped across the room in lightening speed.

"I'm acting like a child?" Niklaus laughed, his eyes getting dark. "I'm not the child that talking back to a vampire. And got the hell bitten out of them, love." Once the words were out of his loose mouth he immediately regretted it.

Kristina felt the headache reach its climax as the overflowing memories resurfaced for last night. The pain of the bite, being whipped into the air and landing on the wall became fresh on her skin as if reenacting it.

Niklaus silently cursing under his breath as he saw her fit clench into balls next to her side, her face turn away from him.

"Athan." Kristina whispered as if there was fire in her mouth but the young vampire's being was still unreal to her. Yesterday seemed like a long detailed nightmare, especially Elijah's face.

"Elijah." She muttered tears burning her throat and full moon eyes before her hands could go up to hind them. The picture of Elijah's always-friendly forest eyes turning to dark hungry devil eyes tattooed themselves in her memory.

"Love, it's alright." Nik muttered already in front of her. He hated this, the feeling of care. It was unbearably. It wasn't him. It would never be him.

"You." Kristina stated dropping her hands and facing him with disgusted eyes. "Don't." She threatened as he opened his mouth to explain. Even with the anger burning like fire inside if her, she tried pushed back the fear once his face dropped to stern one.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had told me whatever it is with you and Athan." He spat the last word with pure hate. His hands clenched at his side as she modeled him. Before Kristina could even think, before she could even fire back at him, he turned away from her and walked towards the doorway. "You may explain later but now we have work to do, love." Nik muttered not stopping to look at her.

The dark-headed woman could feel her mind already analyzing the room for a throw-able object. The bastard had the nerve, she screamed in her mind.

"Wear something nice. We are going to town." Her master demanded before vanishing out of view.

The once enraged small woman now stood baffled, as if seeing the sun for the first time. A small window of happiness opened as she repeated his words over and over again. For the first time in 6 months she would be leaving this depression prison cage.

.

.

.

The present: 4x9, "O Come, All Ye Faithful":

_Klaus_

Every inch of his body screamed and fought for defiance. Blood profoundly stained almost every visible inch of his white blouse under his black suit. The original hybrid could smell his own blood in every 12 of his hybrids. He was the one that had created them, as he should he be the one to destroy them, Klaus thought anger coursing through his spiked nerves.

False loyalty always sent his temper ablaze. It was an unwise characteristic to obtain while being in Niklaus' servitude. Though it didn't stop all 13 hybrids from breaking his sire bond. No, it certainly hadn't.

The sight of 11 dead Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids, some decapitated with the hunter's sword, some dismembered into non-recognition, and some untouched except for the their cold hearts resting next to here lifeless body. He had grown more and more craving in his kills, each one feeding the thrill of disposing the fraud.

Nik almost cracked a smile when heard the hesitant grasp of breath as the last hybrid pursued further down the Lockwood cellar.

Before venturing off for his last kill, he carefully wiped the remaining blood off the cursed hunter's sword for the final kill. Raising it up to the full moon light to examine its pure detail, Nik almost drops the ancient sword. For a split second the original thought he had seen the reflection of an angelic but painful face reflecting in the glossy iron. He blinked rapidly trying to understand the raven-haired woman's reflection. However, just as soon as the beautifully painful image appeared on the iron sword, it had just as quickly disappeared.

Dropping the sword to his side with a new frustration and rage burning inside, Niklaus made his way to the last hybrid.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Niklaus said descending from the stairs with a steady voice but the baby werewolf-vampire had no idea what demons possessed him at the moment.

"You do well to answer me, love." He could feel something inside of him flinch as he spoke the word "love". He had used that pet name for her. It felt bitter in his mouth as he called the stranger by it.

Niklaus couldn't help but feel a surge of pure desire to feel fresh blood on his hands once more. It was the only thing that could cap the growing anger inside of him for think of her. The raven-head was a cruel remembrance of his once weak self. It was a harsh punishment to recollect her being at such a moment.

As if not already in an unhealthy state of anger, his mind slowly detailed the hidden face behind the iron bars the last hybrid, Kim, strained to hold on to. Her deceiving face and sharp cheekbones seemed to smirk sheepishly at him as the curtain of big, midnight curls hide the miniature full moon eyes that bore into him. A dark shadow cased over her face as if she was very slowly backing way from his presents. Niklaus feared to blink, feared to lose sight of the beautiful creature whose red soft lips stood still behind the restraints. Her face, as if in person, tilted the right in a question manner. It was an allusion, a tormenting sick hallucinations that his mind was punished him with.

He could feel the growl build up in his chest and his grip on the sword harden.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Niklaus yelled moving his gaze back the hybrid he knew as Kim.

"I don't know." Kim whispered, the sword now pressing hard against her neck.

Nik felt his body shake with pure rage as his hungry to kill his last hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, came to an abrupt halt.

"Wrong answer." He muttered harshly, his blue hard eyes moving from the scared one's of the hybrid to the one's staring at him from the dark shadows of the cellar.

Niklaus felt his hands add to the pressure of the sword before he heard a sharp crack and his 12th hybrids head sluggishly roll to the floor.

He didn't care. His anger had once been at his boiling point but seeing her face, the face that haunted him in crowds of people, in the reflection of glass windows or now was a full figure hallucination. It had caused his unstable temper to reach its climax.

He could see her grey eyes the color of storm clouds, rained on granite, the taunting moon; harden at the sight of the decapitated hybrid. But her eyes never strayed away from his. Seeing her, it was a curse. Her presence built his fire of hate and longing towards her. Her face only reminded him of what he was so stupidly let slip from his fingertips.

"I HATE YOU!" He growled baring his carnivorous teeth. Like a demon, Nik banged his hands on the strong iron-gate that separated them. His breath came out in circuits of deep inhales and exhales. He ignored the long steps she took till her body was stationed in front of him, her face still somewhat hidden by the shadows. He didn't dare move. He didn't dare extend his hand and slash at the misty figure. No, he enjoyed the pain of seeing her. Being in arms reach of her but never being able to touch her, it was masochistic but emotion and feeling nonetheless.

"I hate you so much, love." He whispered, clenching his teeth and moving his eyes to his feet.

He wished so much to look up and see nothing but darkness. To be able to laugh at himself for imagining the beautiful angle that haunted him. The original want it to be funny, to push it aside easily.

A soft hand lightly grazed his cheek, pulling up her gaze. Her touch was like a drug. Niklaus craved it to the point of unhealthiness, to a point where he knew it was no good. It felt so real; he couldn't deny the will to look up to meet her revealed face.

Everything was the same expect for the small blush her cheeks held and her pursed red lips.

"I know." Her voice echoed in his ears like an explosion. He was weak for melt in her presence. Though he couldn't help but feel something more to the vulnerable feeling. Before he could decide what it was, his hand extended, lashing at her with all his strength. And as fast as his lashing, her fame became a mess of grey mist. He growled with anger, like an infuriated lion, a lion exiled from his pride.

A snap inside of him caused the growl to turn into a snarl, while his bones cracked and bent to the full moons. Before completely turning into his natural state, the true hybrid opened his human eyes to see her face sinking into the shadows once more. Kristina's eyes burned with tears before her figure disappeared, leaving Nik consumed by the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31: White Blank Pages

**[WARNING: Chapter 30 has been updated and revised with an additional section added. I would go back and read it again for explanation.]**

_Hey guys,_

_It has been a good month and some days since I have updated. I truly do apologies. I have finally straightened out the plot and I'm sorry for all the confusion. It's hard when you're the writer and the editor. School as finally ended! I intend to finish this story and hopeful start a new one. _

_Special thanks:__ LndsyElizabth, KristeenW, ammeehhh, Emmalea (Guest)(thank you for the review and apologies), Violet Summers194, brebre4g and NatalieH. _

_Here it goes!_

_**Chapter 31: White Blank Pages**_

The irrational woman had blindly jumped at the thought of entering the outside world once more. Niklaus' offer had been so sweet, so opening at the time that the servant could only contemplate on the claustrophobic 6 months she had spent in the jailhouse of a manor. Making her turn her cheek to the damage the city would do to her. Yes, her mind had not been in the right state when she had entered the closed off carriage. Now Kristina was suffering one of the any consequences.

Kristina felt her inside burst into flames as the heat cruised to her cold cheeks. It was back, the nauseous sensation. It was a more then familiar feeling to her, though the pain never became adaptable. Every time the raven-head caught her sight shifting towards the lean vampire, a jolt of anxiety and stress built up like a tidal wave. The analyzing blue eyes on her strained frame confirmed her theory. It was most definitely the stunning man causing the sickening feeling.

Her jumpiness and shakiness was normal, or at leased that's what she told herself. Only yesterday she had been throw to a wall with the strength of a god. Kristina was determined to make the feeling normal if she was to survive the ride to the capital.

The headache for the intoxicating liquor had subsided more then expected. Though it left a distinct throbbing behind, the pain of uncovered memories.

The small human forced herself to remember the events of yesterday. The human had uncovered everything except for what had happened after she seized the full whiskey bottle. Once her lips enveloped around the glass bottle, her actions seemed unknown. Just the fact that she reframed to remember terrified her. Her symptoms seemed to correspond with compulsion. All Kristina could do was wait from the memories, which could possible never return, or take trust in Niklaus' word that he didn't compel her.

* * *

The ride to the city had been a descent wait so far. The time swayed like the many days of rain and fog in London and the minute ran past like quicksand. It caused the long gazes to became harder and harder to peal away from. Kristina was sure the silence and awkwardness hadn't helped the time pass either. Though the small window to her right was a reassuring sight. It was the only picture of the outside world. The long stares out the window gave her time to think, to remember yesterday in all its full detail.

The first time she repeated the scene in her mind, the human flinched at every touch or glance. It was skin crawling how close she had been to dying. Thinking back, Kristina didn't deny the idea hadn't seemed so terrifying or displeasing.

Elijah, the noble man that listened to every word she had ever uttered, could have slowly and painfully let her slip into the darkness. He was the only original she knew that had compassion towards her kind, though he was also the man that had laughed at her humanity.

His laughter had seemed so violent, so stripped of any emotion. The vampire was a kind, generous heart but that wasn't the man that had approached her last night. The man that had approached her while she sat numb in her own blood wasn't Elijah. That man had let her blood get in the way of saving her life.

She cursed herself silently for being so human, so oblivious to how her state had affected him. He had never showed his devil face before till that conflicting moment.

His dark green eyes exposing the hunger that lied deep within the inner layers of his being, not to forget his monstrous fangs extended towards her neck. His face exposed in all his vampire glory branded itself in her memory like a death, right next to imagine of Athan's and Nik's devil face.

The changes in Athan's eyes, in his voice and the way he held himself, clarified how different he had become. He was an entirely different person. It was as if he had murdered the innocent man she had loved and stole his memories in order to make her his next victim.

The way he crumbled to the floor and how his head caught ablaze with pain replayed in her mind like a bilious scene. She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that he had sunk his teeth into her neck or the fact that she felt such a surge of energy when he hit the floor. It was like the earth's energy was at her fingertips. Though the fear of herself and of the situation wasn't as strong as her resentment towards the blonde vampire.

* * *

The carriage stopped to Niklaus' dismay. The original vampire had enjoyed the silence, much more then Kristina. He had been content with the opportunity to be captivated by the raven-head's features. The bold human bore a beautiful but mysteriously colored dress. When observed at a certain angle, the fabric casted a deep purple mix assisted by a dark royal blue. At other points, the clothing gave off a dark green or an exotic grey. The sleeves started mid-shoulder and hugged tight to her arms till it reached her wrists. There it opened up greatly, flowing down to her hips. The corset was a modest but captivating straight cut at the cleavage area, leaving most to the imagination.

The whole ride, his hands had itched to sketch her, to memorize her from head to toe. It wasn't wise admitting those things. The original would have never aloud his mind to think like this a week ago but it was problematical. He had almost lost her. He had almost killed her.

"Master." Kristina muttered through her clenched jaw. Her eyes glued to the floor as her fingers played restlessly with each other. She didn't wait for his reply before continuing with her thought. "May we not discuss last night while in town?" Her voice ringing soft and pleading in his ears but the meaning behind the favor was purely of hatred.

"If you desire it, love." Nik replied, slowly rising from his seat faintly annoyed by her plead but honored it nonetheless.

"Think of it as trade." He uttered, out-stretching his hand to her aid through the open carriage door. The exposed sights and sounds of the busy outer market of London, which Kristina had missed desperately, caused her to almost ignore his sly proposal.

"Trade?" Her voice had gained a new volume but he could see her eyes flinch. Her headache had not subsided to a comfortable state yet; Niklaus thought as he absorbed the confusing look Kristina shot at him. Her expression was one the immortal had gotten much too familiar with.

"You will learn soon enough." Nik said flashing a cunning smirk while she hesitated to take his hand.

Their touch made Kristina's brows net. He was so warm, almost inviting with the sudden winter breeze riding across her exposed skin. He wore only a thin coat over his usual white blouse while Kristina shivered against the dry winter temperature in her thickest dress and an even thicker cloak. It must be a result to his state of being, Kristina thought. The subject sent an uncomfortable tingling up her spine. The contemplation made her shiver once more in disgust. She was glad he had not noticed because of the abnormally, chilling wind. Six months with blood craving vampires had not changed her humanly reactions towards their kind.

"Shall we?" Niklaus grinned with an out stretched elbow, gently offering to lock arms.

Kristina gave a childish laugh as she walked past him, leaving his escorting hand coldly. The moment she comprehended her actions, she turned on her heels to apologies quickly but meet Nik's stern face inches from her instead.

"Don't forget your place." Niklaus whispered silently though it was enough to twist Kristina face into a stern one. He hated how easy she pushed his nerves or how easily she denied him the smallest of things.

"It would be easier if you remembered as well." Kristina whispered, her moon colored eyes not stirring for his oceanic ones. "Maybe if you had remembered that last night, last night wouldn't have happened." The grey eyes beauty fired back. The statement whipped time to a stand still as they stared at each other both filled with more then one emotion.

"M'ord, I thank you for saving me but you should have left me-" Kristina was quickly cut off once his face dropped and the familiar royal eyes became harder then steel.

"No more talk of last night. I'm following through on your request. Shall we?" Nik said not looking at her as he offered his arm.

The servant sighed slightly before resting her soft grip on his forearm.

As they walked in silenced, Kristina lost herself in the liveliness of the market. Venders, businessmen and even the occasional gypsy, built the humming of the town square. Though it wasn't like the heart of London, which she was used to. This town, on the outskirts of the capital, was a million times better then another locked up night in the manor.

"What is your business in town, if I may be so bold?" Kristina asked softly, her eyes still glued on the free life of the people while his oceanic globes stole small glances her way.

"Love, you seem to forget Christmas is around the corner?" Nik chuckled lightly as he his thought quickly turned to his siblings: Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. He was no longer shopping for three, thanks to two silver daggers dipped in the ashes of the white oak treats.

The reminder of Christmas made Kristina's jaw tense as her mind replayed memories like a slide show.

Christmas had been Luke and Emily's favorite, making it Kristina's favorite. Memories of the countless hours in snow, with the blonde haired youngsters flashing in and out of view graced a small smile on her face. The past few winters, full of innocence and joy, had been the best moment of her life.

The sight of first snow was truly one of carelessness in her household.

The thought of winter's gift made her mind swerve to the thought of Nik during Christmas. She giggled at the image of Niklaus once human. A small moppy blonde-haired boy jumping around the very decorated tree as his sleepy siblings gathered around.

"May I know what amuses you, sweetheart?" He asked his eyebrows feathered.

"Do you still remember you childhood?" Kristina asked before her cheeks turned bright red in result of her careless question. Kristina couldn't bare the thought of explaining herself to Nik. The vampire would surely have her head.

"Do excuse my question." She proclaimed at once before turning to face him. His eye unmoving from flustered face. Her wide deep grey eyes and her white teeth softy biting down on her bottom lip created a sickening pain at the base of his gums and lower chest.

"Another time, love." He spoke softly, slipping his hand away from Kristina's.

Kristina almost frowned when he pulled his arm away. The heat he once radiated had left her warmer but now as the London wind breezed against her dress she felt the cold the loneliness brought once more.

"I have business to attend to. Play nicely with the locals, go into a couple stores and return to this very spot in two hours." Nik said staring into her eyes as if compelling her, but they both knew it wouldn't work.

"You're leaving me?" Kristina sarcastic asked though seriousness coated her mind.

"If you attempt to leave or to run, I promise you there are a lot more things worse then death, love." Nik smiled flashing her a wicked grin. He was satisfied with her reaction of cold eyes and goose bumped skin.

"I won't be long and I left you money in the coat pocket. It should suit all your needs. Think it as part of your Christmas present." Nik said lightly before bending down to where they were eye level.

"Do try and play nice with the humans." The vampire said realizing she had been in the company of the supernatural for too long.

"I'll try my best." Kristina whispered, rolling her eyes, turning her back to her master and venturing towards the lovely bookstore. When the human went to sneak another glance at the blue eyes devil, she was surprised to see an empty street.

* * *

Time had been of the essence. There was no time for dresses or the rich market. There was only time for the small store opened at the corner of the busy street. It smelt of wet paper and fresh London winter.

Books stood stacked to a human's height with only one caretaker that stood painfully still at the window of the store. Some books formed their own hallways, while others cut off certain twist and turns in the long bookstore.

Kristina felt as if she was in heaven. It was her mini heaven as she sat, her nose borrowed into a poetry book with no author. She was so focused on the book she didn't not realize the woman of her own statured standing only a few feet away.

"It's nice to see a woman in these abandoned halls." A voice said snapping Kristina back to the present. The human took a moment to find where the voice had come from but for sure her eyes meet the stranger's quick enough.

The young woman stood in a striking royal blue dress that nipped in at the waist, showing off her small frame and olive skin that they both shared. Kristina was sure her skin was just the slightest more bronze in comparison. Big doe chocolate eyes, accompanied by medium deep brunette curls that reached the woman's back easily, analyzed her form.

"I beg my pardon for I have disturbed you." She said quickly shifting backwards till she came in contact with a small stack of leather-bonded books. Gasping in shock as that papers sprawl all across her feet, the woman about Kristina's age quickly began to restack the novels.

Kristina laughed as she heard the brunette mutter foreign words underneath her breath.

"I must be more attentive." She responded as Kristina rushed to her aid.

"Do not fret, you will find your stability soon enough." Kristina commented, already making the stack of books again. "I'm glad I have found another young woman fond of reading beautiful literature."

"It would be a gift from heaven to be able to read the English poetry." The stranger stated already helping Kristina up from off her knees.

The servant's heart dropped slightly in disappointment. Kristina had forgotten how grand she had had it. Learning to read and write as a young girl, even if now she had been burdened with the punishment of standing along side vampires, had been one of a kind and only for the elite women.

"How rude of me, my name is Lady Katerina Petrova." The brunette said curtsying softly enough for her dress to hit the floor with a swishing noise.

Kristina knew the name wasn't from the local parts of London or on any part of the humongous island she called home. Telling by her exotic features and slight shifted ascent, she was not descendent from Britain.

"Lady Kristina Alexanders." The raven-haired woman said gently bowing herself.

* * *

The next half an hour had been one of great adventures. Katerina had willfully told the grey eyes woman about her voyage from Bulgaria to the British Empire. Kristina found herself drifting in amazement of the Bulgarian's valiant voyage.

"I envy you, Katerina." Kristina said sheepishly as eyes stayed plaster on the sight of her own imagination of the journey.

"Certainly you don't. No one should. My voyage makes a good night-time story but its nothing like the normal life that I thrive to obtain." Katerina sighed, her fingers gently grazing over the leather binning of a book. "Believe it or not, I envy you." The brunette confessed, keeping her eyes glued on the enchanting fabric of Lady Kristina's dress.

Kristina wanted to assure the woman that her life wasn't grand, not now, but she stopped herself from ruining the enchanting lifestyle Katerina had conjured up in her mind.

"I have a present for you." Kristina confessed feeling overwhelming joy build up inside of her. Before Katerina could protest, Kristina ventured off in search of a pen and a parchment.

Once she obtained the pen, Kristina began to write vigorously. When she was done, she folder the letter softly, letting reality set in as she handing it Katerina.

"What is the meaning of this?" The brunette asked her eyebrows feathering slightly.

"I'm giving you what you wish for." Kristina confessed as she dug into her pockets for the gift Niklaus had left her. Her time was about to run short.

"Find someone to read the letter for you. Inside there is direction to my parent's house. There you give them this." Kristina said pulling out another folder parchment, giving it to the flabbergasted foreigner.

"After reading the letter, they will give you an address. Go there and my literature teach will assist you in learning how to read, write and anything your heart desires." Kristina said straining for breath. Nik would be waiting soon.

"Kristina," Katerina smiled, tears forming at the base of her wide brown eyes. She choked slightly before chuckling and putting away the parchments.

"Take this also." Kristina said softly handing her more then half the pounds Niklaus had given to her. "It should aid you."

"I have no words to express my gratitude." Katerina said tear flowing freely.

Kristina brought her new friend into a warm embrace before whispering her final words to the overjoyed woman.

"When I stand before God at the end of my life, I would hope I would not have a single bit of talent left, and could say, "I used everything you gave me."

* * *

**What did you think about Kristina meeting Katerina? Next chapter probably my favorite! Please review what you think. It has been a while. **


	32. Chapter 32: Flaws

**Big chapter! I loved writing it, a lot of emotion which should really make up for my absence in updating quicker. Please tell me what you guys think!**

**Special thanks: foreverandalways1216, KAYKAY22PRINCESS, Selinacoral, smilin steph, RoseDew, and .3.**

_**Chapter 32: Flaws**_

As the features of the city sat very far behind them, Kristina almost dreaded going to the luxurious town. The way the lights and vibrant activity stood seamlessly motionless while being consumed by the increasing of greenery left the taste of depression in the woman's mouth. It almost brought the cloudy sky to tears.

"Thank you." Kristina muttered with her small misty clouds plastered on the window's view. The raven-head knew the letter to her dear family would reach them. Kristina trusted Katerina. The two women were both struggling in the deep, desperate waters of uncertainty.

"It was necessary." Niklaus commented, also not meeting her eyes.

When he had meet up with her on the corner street, the servant seemed on edge, not lingering her eyes on him for more then a second. Something was off about the human.

* * *

Kristina didn't remember how the hours had flied so quick. Neither did she remember where her attention had lied during duration of the travel back. Though her mind hadn't left the memory of the letter she had written.

My love, she had started the letter with, from there she had profusely described her longing to see her family. She had mention Nina, her old mentor, and pleaded they would all in good health. The parchment included her deep wish that they did not miss her as much as she missed the family. Finishing the letter with a glorious blessing of a Merry Christmas. As the raven-head signed her signature, Kristina unconsciously signed her soul and mind to them.

The helpless woman couldn't stop think of how her mother or father would answer to seeing her handwriting; or how they would treat Kristina's longing for them. The spry woman had sold her soul to the idea of seeing or hearing from them again, something that she secretly knew would never happen.

"Are you ready to talk about your actions of last night?" Niklaus said his face stone as his voice broke the infinite of silence. His careless words seemed to drain all the air in the carriages. The oxygen was as thick as a storm cloud, leaving an electric feel on their skin and a suffocating tension in the area around them.

"My actions?" Her voice cracked, becoming deathly dense. Her glaze shot up like a bullet towards him.

"Yes." Niklaus simply commented, demanding the right to know exactly what happened that mysterious night.

"I was bitten, pushed around and thrown to the wall by a six hundred year old vampire, then fed his blood." Kristina snapped, "Those were my exact action that night." Her voice grew in volume like the anger that spread like a wild fire.

Never had the little human wanted to connect her fist to bloodsucker's face ever so strongly. Tears accumulated in her eyes, his words so cold and her feelings all resembling irritation and hurt.

"Bitten by Athan." Nik felt hate coat the newfangled vampire's name as he spoke it. "What could you have possibly done to provoke such a response?"

"To provoke? Pardon me, Lord, for it sounds as if you are insisting I fed his savage actions." Kristina proclaimed flabbergasted. The grey eyes became wider as the words left her rose lips.

"That's exactly what I'm assuming, love." Niklaus stated his voice nor low or too high in quantity. He stood monotone. Though on the inside, his fangs were already extended with his chest heaving up and down in rage. Why did Kristina refuse to tell him? What was so important that even Elijah didn't budge at the opportunity to show him up? The raven-head was his servant, yet Nik felt the furthest away from her.

"You're assuming. You know nothing of me and my action, you conceded ignorant, lack of a manner, bastard." Kristina spat her body shaking as her hand went straight for the door. Thankful the carriage had stopped in perfect timing. Giving her time to step out and make towards the dungeon manor.

"Your kind can't get it through their thick skulls, can they?" The original vampire growled, using his vampire element to haste to the raven-head. His first reaction was to grab her wrist. Turning her around with little to none of his strength, Klaus stopped his voyage for an apology when he saw her electrifying silver eyes. They seemed to swirl as if thick mercury mixed in with unshed tears. He had never seemed them so lovely and foreign before.

"I was going to marry him, Nik." Kristina whispered as tears, hot as hell started to build in her full moon globes again. The tears were a betraying reaction to her pure and monstrous anger.

The vampire's full lips quickly formed a small stressed line, while his eyebrows stayed feathered. She had braced herself for this moment. The moment Nik disowns her, throws her out in the cold. But isn't that what she wanted? To disconnect from him all together?

But her preparation was nothing compared to what her master would say. "I was to be wedded, to have a family." Kristina tried to spit the words out but her tongue went numb, almost paralyzed by the tension in the winter temperature.

"Kristina, I am not a patient man." He almost snapped. Releasing the remark from his clenched teeth.

The way he had spat her name, as if it was disgusting to say, made the servant cringe in fear. She had always been in fear of this original, like any health person should be.

The fear that flowed in Kristina's fragile body wasn't the fear she naturally expected. It was the fear of losing him.

"You will not give up, will you?" Kristina whispered raising hell with her tone. "I slept with him." She yelled throwing her hands in the air. The moment her words hit his ears, the aggravated expression dropped to one of pure shock.

"Many times, I might add." She snapped. The anger had quickly grown to the size of the rising full moon above their heads.

"I-" The original started but he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Save me from the sorry excuse conjured up in your mind." Kristina snapped looking out towards the frozen field of grass. The human considered how far she would make it away from her Master before he would stop her. "This is me, not forgetting my place," Kristina whispered, using Klaus' words against him. "My Lord." She finished, her words creeping up to Nik, beating him with a slight sting.

She made her way slowly towards the castle. A few hours of freedom and now she was back were she had started but worse. Kristina couldn't put herself through another moment of the horrid show of Nik's smoldering blue eyes staring at her pathetic state.

Her skin erupted in goose bumps. The servant allowed the chilling December wind to freeze off any emotion left in her.

"You didn't tell me." Niklaus voice took over all senses as she stood, her back facing him.

"That's not a question, Master." She replied not looking over her shoulder and into his manipulating ocean eyes.

"But you told my brother." Niklaus muttered, his voice somewhat cracking at the very end. His anger was announced brightly by his voice. The sound made Kristina turn on her heals to face him. They were a good ten feet away, both with balled fists at their side.

"Do you blame me?" Kristina retorted, throwing her hands in the air slightly. "Do you blame me for not confiding in you? For not trusting you?"

"You let me keep that monster, that sorry excuse of a man, in my home as he tormented you just with the small of his presence?" Niklaus growled pointing to the castle. She could imagine the steam existing his ears like it did to her not only five minutes ago.

The color of dusk sent an array of red and dark blue casting over his clenched jaw and darkened face. The bitter sight of twilight and the meaning in his words paralyzed Kristina on the spot.

"You think so little of me? After I did my best to make your settlement here as comfortable as possible. After I took it upon myself to actually have the slightest care for you." He yelled not bothered by the tear of fear and hurt falling from her angelic face. He welcomed them at this point. Her pain was somewhat rewarding. It showed that he wasn't the only one suffering from her lack of communication.

"You let him TOUCH you again!?" The vampire growled, his hands shaking. The idea of Athan touching her now or before sent a wave of violent disgust to collect in his chest. The original had been the only one to not know of the raven-head's affairs with the young vampire. Being the last to know was unbearable but letting the show go on for so long; it drove him over the cliff.

The indignation demanded his legs to navigate towards the castle and clouded his mind. The emotion brought only one sure picture in his eyes; one where his hand was plunging into Athan's chest cavity.

"Master, please stop." Kristina pleaded pulling on his white blouse with all her strength. The sound of fabric ripping didn't stop either as Nik march towards the castle and while Kristina tried her best to stop the supernatural.

"Niklaus," The pleading of her voice, the sure pain and agony in her tone borrowed itself deep inside his ears as she sunk to her knees on the frozen stone entrance of the manor. The night had finally settled in, leaving only the light of the full moon to cast across her crippled body. She sat there, hands across her chest as she held herself movement-less. He couldn't meet her eyes. Being taken by emotion because of the weak woman wasn't expectable. For the first time, he really let his eyes see the effects of human pain.

Kristina made it look so elegant but so torturous, as if the world had crashing down in her vision before consuming her at the very end.

"Nik." The way she uttered the vampire's name sent his muscles to a tense state. That was not the way he wanted the dark-haired woman to cry his name. The voice coated with such experience in pain, such care, it was heartbreaking seeing the servant woman in her weakest state. It was something he would never get accustom to.

"Please don't hurt-" before she could finished her plead, her master's voice broke in.

"I will do much more then hurt him." Niklaus snarled feeling the shakiness of his hands by his side restarted.

"I still love him." She broke through her sob. "I still care for him." The servant whispered before strong hands lift her up off the cold stone-paved ground. Niklaus' hands gripped her wrist, supporting her into an up right position.

"How could you love a man that…" Nik, for the second time in his long life, was out of words. Nothing he said could suffice the resentment he felt towards not just Athan but towards Kristina

"How could I love a man that exposed me as a common day whore?" Kristina laughed nervously. The small woman felt the grip he obtained on her hands tighten at her foul language of truth.

"How dare you even picture yourself with such words?" He growled forcing her to stare in his eyes. The hard but soft sky blue eyes made her stomach jerk like normal. "Never in my presence will anyone ever have the sickening pleasure of calling you such a thing." He finished shaking his head slightly. Her eyes released the last of the tears. Nodding softly, she bit down on her lip to stop the sobs.

"But I can not push past this. I will not let him walk away with the pleasure of tormenting you. I hope you understand. I will not withhold my promise on killing him." His words cut her like the winter's harshest winds, leaving her bleeding on the inside.

"Anything but." Kristina pleaded with a dangerously stern tone.

Her freezing hands gripped onto the collar of his shirt making him realized how close they had become. How easily it would be to just lean in and take advantage of the slightly trembling red lips she acquired or how simple it would be to fashion his hands around her appealing waist, the man thought unwillingly. The idea of her being touched in such a way with someone else hadn't changed the way he looked at her. He still held the want in his eyes but there was something else in his gaze now, the flash of a true challenge. As foolish as it was, the original thrived to be better then Athan. Sexually better was a way of thinking but Nik didn't want just that. No, it was more then a touch to send her goose bumps erupting across her delicate skin or the hitch in her voice as his body grazed hers. It was the lasting impression he would leave. He wanted to be someone that would shape her life, shape the way she would forever remain. Never had this feeling ever occurred to him.

"Nik, I will do anything." She said her voice smoother.

He leaned in closer to observe her wide, grey eye, they seemed to shift colors ever moment but always held the grey tint to them. With the salty tears in them, the small color of deep blue was visible just like the deep dark purple circling around the outer most irises. He was so infatuated with the small woman that he didn't realize her step away from him, releasing her killer grip on the poor fabric.

"Compel him, please. This is the only thing I ask of you." She whispered no tears flowing angelically down her face. They had been whipped away by the lashing, freezing winter wind.

"This is the only thing you ask of me?" Niklaus asked curiously. "It's funny how the smallest of people crave the biggest things." He whispered softly, only staring at the silver anchor that hung around the human's neck.

"I will never will myself to ask for more." She trembled holding herself now as the freezing temperatures borrowed deep inside her pores.

* * *

Kristina was still dazed when she stepped through the double doors of the exclusive men's den. It was as dark and candlelit as ever with books piled high around the piano she had once played and around the armchairs. Though the room was slightly different now. There was a chair; the usual red-oak set that went splendidly with the rest of the furnishing, placed adequately in the dead center of the room facing the hearth. The shadows, casting a haze on her poor vision, camouflaged the identity in the hot sit. There was no furniture, carpet or parchment in a good 5 feet distance of the chair.

"Who-" Kristina began to ask before silence over came her. The Master of the manor had made a beeline for the liquor right when he stepped foot into the tense atmosphere, leaving the servant to figure out the mystery of the armchair.

When his full face was brought to view, Kristina couldn't help but inhale sharply. The man in the chair was Athan. Though he was different again. His face was slightly limped, giving him a somewhat human look, as the muscles in his face resembled the older of Athan. The blood that stained his cheeks and nose had come from several blows to the nose's arch and temples. This left marks of small cuts and already surfacing bruises to settle into his fragile-looking skin. Not to forget the iron pole lodged into the center cavity of his chest.

Millions of questions exploded in her head. Who had done this? Elijah? Niklaus? Why hadn't they killed him completely? Why had they tortured him in such degree? Why were her eyes all of a sudden teary?

"Love, he is alive." Niklaus spoke slightly annoyed from across the room.

"I know. It just brings back bad memories." Kristina confessed her eyes scanning every inch of his faint body.

It was her most famous nightmare.

The night of Athan's parents short painful visit, Kristina consumed herself with sorrowful cries. She had been thankful for the storm outside her window, which drowned out the sound of her screaming. Even now, Kristina never remembered braking down so far from her limits. Never had she ever wishes to die like she did that night.

When she finally fell asleep, her dream had been the realest it's ever been. The perfect pictures of ever leaf, of every bug and every star circling around the enormous full moon was heightened into the greatest magnitude. But the forest, which she ran through like a madman, wasn't the only scene painted with precision. The moment her trembling sore legs came to a halt, she took in the sight of the crippled disfigured body. His right leg and opposite arm sat still in the most awkward angle thought possible. His other hand still covered his face as if he was still fighting the pain in his death. With the velvet color of scarlet red surrounding his corpse like a deep mud-puddle, Kristina didn't dare move closer. Didn't dare her mind to memorize more of the horrid picture.

"Ever bad memory." Kristina whispered swallowing back fresh hot tears and the vivid reenactment.

Niklaus didn't break his gaze from the raven-head. Her black curls were pulled back now, enlightening her beautiful face with the light from the lively fire. Her eyes stood a strong grey but had a purple dark tint under from the lack of sleep. Her thought was glued to the baby vampire staked to the armchair. Not even the stirring of his voice had shifted her gaze.

"Sweetheart?" The original questioned softly as he closed the space between them by a few feet.

"What about your brother. Lord Kol?" She muttered, shivering slightly in her enchanting winter dress. All she wanted now was two Originals to brake into a fight, god hoping she would get out of it alive.

"You will not have to worry about my brother nor my sister for a while." Niklaus muttered turning his back to her. His memory hadn't tarnished the actions of last night. The way Kol had melted at the encounter with the white oak ash. It had left Elijah there, not advancing towards him or stepping away from his own nauseating works. Elijah knew it needed to be done just as much as Niklaus.

"Lady Rebekah and Lord Kol have taken a leave?" Kristina whispered somewhat doubting, staring at the floor in front of her. "I'm deeply apologetic." She continued closing her eyes slightly longer them usual before directing them to her Master, who shared the same look of feathered eyebrows and deep eyes.

"For what do you have to apologies for?" He questioned softly.

"I apologies if my humanity and my presence pushed them away, if I may be do bold to think so affectively of myself." Kristina huffed in a great breath before progressing with her thought. "I know how important family is. Seeing them walk away isn't always easy."

"Love, it wasn't you. They will be back in the coming of the summer months." Niklaus lied easily to see the relief in her full moon eyes.

A loud groan escaped Athan's lips forcing both their attention towards the staked man. Athan's black irises turned wider then thinned as he adjusted to the picture in front of him.

The spry vampire let out a hateful and thirst growl as he fought against his restraints.

Kristine didn't even look at him. She kept her sight painful on the dark shadows of the room.

"Compel him, my Lord." Kristina shutter. Whipping the tears away from her angelic grey eyes quickly made way to the door before being stopped by a voice.

"Run! Like you always will, you slut!" Athan roared, the veins around his neck bubbles up to the surface.

It didn't take long for Niklaus to rip the pole out from Athan's chest. In a swift motion, the original pressed the metal strongly against his throat causing the chair fell back immediately. A sudden bang filled the raven-head's ears creating a sickening filling to arise in her gut.

"Watch your tongue before I feed it to you." Nik said sending a snarling threat towards Kristina's former lover.

Athan's eradicated heart sent a poignant reminder of the life Kristina had had before becoming Nik's servant. Those days, she would give anything to go back to. He was a constant memory of what she had lost and what was out of her control.

"Compel him." The raven-head muttered. Her will power and body had collapsed some time ago. The only thing keeping her up was the drained soul, beaten black and blue by the discrepancies of her soul and mind. She had worn herself out.

Nik locked eyes with the lovely woman. Her voice seemed so hoarse and her body, slightly slouched and limp, gave the impression of exhaustion.

"This is your wish, sweetheart." Niklaus said gripping the insect of a man to full height with an iron grip on his jugular, "You alone dictate what will happen to him."

"I get to chose?" Kristina whispered turning her restless body towards him completely.

"Ever word." The original confirmed before harshly throw the man across the room against one of the maple dress. Athan let out a vile grasp for air as Niklaus flashed across the human's vision to reapply a deathly grip of the baby vampire's neck.

"Compel him to forget me," she let out an unsteady breath before pouring out her heart, "but to remember the love we shared and how wonderful it was. Tell him it ended easy like the spring wind and convince him to find another love stronger and more passionate then ours." Kristina whispered, swallowing down the burning in her throat. She wouldn't cry. Tears had become too familiar to her over the past week.

If the human hadn't been focused on the flicking fire that danced and flickered as her emotions, she would have notice Niklaus concentrated globes shift to mesmerized, companionate ocean eyes.

Nik repeated every word she said letting his oceanic eyes dilate into Athan's dark stones.

"Do you understand?" Nik questioned tightening his grip on the confused looking man. His head nodded sluggishly in response allowing Niklaus to release his hold on him.

Once Athan had left the room, not even bothering to look at Kristina, the original turned in the direction of the raven-head. Brushing past her, the small gust of wind hit her face like a rejections.

"Please don't think so bitterly of me." She remarked watching his back as he poured himself a hefty drink, "I loved the memory of him. I loved the moments we shared staring into each other's eyes as though nothing could ever pull us away. He used to be a reminder of the love and happiness I had once obtained. Athan might have caused me unforgettable pain and sorrow with his actions but the recollection of his role in my life brought happiness indescribable."

Kristina could hardly express herself with words at this point. Exhaustion, physical pain, and a broken heart relinquished difficultly on her mind and judgment.

"No need to explain. I hope to understand in time. For now, my love, a goodnight a wish upon you." Niklaus implored resting his hand on the small of her back. He felt her shiver under his touch but thought nothing of it as he ushered the human towards the door.

"I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Nik stated a small smile appearing on his full pink lips.

Kristina only nodded stupidly as she turned to face him on the other side of the door. His hands where attached to the handles of the double doors when Kristina let a goodnight escape her lips.

The vampire closed the door before her wide globes leaving her to stare blankly at the oak for a few more minutes.

As if the tears hadn't graced its presence already, they seemed to fall with a new and more painful meaning.

He had closed the door in her face, just a thoughtless action but it hurt nonetheless. Kristine heard her feet click against the wooden floor before she heard her shaky voice gasps for breath.

This night was the first night she had found herself fearless of walking to her room solo. It was pitch dark and cold causing plentiful goosebumps to arise but it not matter to the servant.

* * *

**Just wanted to let the readers know, this story will end. Chapter 32 marks the half way point of the second part of Forgiveness Is A Gift. Please review what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
